Cuando un hombre ama
by KaoruB
Summary: En algún punto del recorrido habrá que empezar a mirar hacia otro lado, habrá que entender que el mundo es mucho más grande que el que se encierra dentro de uno mismo y habrá que aprender a reconocer las oportunidades...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Hace años que quería escribir un kakahina, por fin puedo darme el gusto. La historia de Naruto ha quedado tan expuesta, está todo tan sabido, que ya no nos debería importar nada el canon o el no-canon, sino dedicarnos a seguir jugando y disfrutar. Me gusta el naruhina, lo acepté de mil amores y quedará para la posteridad, pero ahora quiero divertirme imaginando una historia diferente._

 _El título lo tomé de un dorama coreano e incluso pensé en hacer una adaptación de su trama porque casualmente trataba de una pareja en la que también había cierta diferencia de edad. Llegué a escribir ocho páginas con esa idea. Sin embargo, en un momento determinado comprendí que me estaba complicando sola y que mejor era intentar otra cosa. Lo que empiezo a publicar hoy corresponde a esta segunda instancia. Al final fue más fácil inventarlo que utilizar una historia de base XD_

 _De todos modos el título lo conservé a pesar de que actualmente me parece un poco cursi. Ya fue, quedó así jejeje Las precisiones de tiempo y espacio las verán a continuación, puedo adelantar que habrán pasado algunos años de la guerra (wow, qué original :P) y que Naruto ya es el Hokage (más originalidad u_uU). La descripción de la situación actual de los ninjas quizá les resulte poco creíble, pero bueno, necesitaba un punto de partida para el romance. Recordemos que esto es sólo un fic y repito que el objetivo es mero entretenimiento._

 _Un punto de partida, tan sólo eso serán los dos primeros capítulos. Quiero aclarar desde ahora que no habrá lemmon, lo siento pero hace mucho que dejé de escribir en este sentido. Me interesa la construcción de la pareja, y vaya que el kakahina necesita ser construido XD Sí puedo prometer actualizaciones sostenidas, una prosa legible y la finalización del fic a su debido tiempo, si es que Dios e Internet siguen estando de mi lado XD Los que me conocen saben que así lo hago, pueden verificarlo pasando por mis historias._

 _Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Si a pesar de estas observaciones aún quieren darle una oportunidad, disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 _ **La ilusión es fácil; el amor siempre es difícil.**_

Rabindranath Tagore

* * *

 **I**

 **La misión**

* * *

 _Cuando un hombre ama, accede_

 _ **.**_

En tiempos de paz, las aldeas shinobis tienden a encarar actividades de índole cotidiana más que militar, sobre todo aquellas concernientes al comercio. De algún modo hay que ganarse la vida cuando ya no hay conflictos que ameriten incursiones, por lo que tanto aldeanos en general como ninjas en particular buscan alternativas productivas para mejorar sus ingresos económicos.

De este modo, una panorámica de la Konoha de pos-guerra nos muestra un crecimiento notorio de los mercados y los puestos de venta, modificando el paisaje de antaño. Asimismo, el trajín que puede observase es el de personas preocupadas por cumplir recados, transportar mercadería y ofrecer sus servicios en lugar de agitados ninjas diligentes aprestándose para una nueva misión de combate. Por último está el aldeano común que sólo circula de paseo o que se dedica a departir con sus vecinos sin ningún propósito en particular.

En este estado de cosas, la mayoría del cuerpo shinobi terminó cayendo en el embotamiento y la insatisfacción, dedicándose al entrenamiento más por disciplina que por verdadero interés en hallar nuevas formas de autosuperación. La Academia permanecía con las puertas abiertas, a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser una aldea shinobi, sólo que las nuevas generaciones de aspirantes rara vez encontraban motivación suficiente en esa continua meseta existencial.

Por fortuna, el flamante Hokage supo percibir la atmósfera de indolencia que se había creado en torno a ellos y se puso a pensar en posibles soluciones para paliar tal decaimiento. Mejor dicho, le pidió a su brazo derecho, Shikamaru Nara, que hiciera un diagnóstico de la situación y propusiera alternativas de mejoramiento.

Aunque el susodicho no fuese precisamente el ejemplo máximo de diligencia, coincidió en la necesidad de afrontar el problema y al día siguiente llevó una voluminosa carpeta cumpliendo así con lo pedido. Luego de leer el documento, Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage en cuestión, ordenó que le trajeran todos los rollos de pergamino que contuvieran solicitudes sin importar la naturaleza de las mismas. Y así se hizo.

Unos días después, habiendo organizado e iniciado ya el plan de acción sugerido por Shikamaru, convocó a Kakashi Hatake para transmitirle sus inquietudes y asignarle una misión.

-¿Misiones solidarias? –se extrañó Kakashi.

Naruto, acodado en el escritorio de su despacho, asintió alegremente con la cabeza.

-Así es, misiones sin fines de lucro –corroboró. Luego, asumiendo una pose pensativa, agregó-: Aunque todavía no decido qué letra asignarle al nuevo rango… -Y gruñó, ceñudo, como si fuera un asunto de vital importancia-. Hum… "Solidarias" empieza con S así que sería confuso… ¿Misiones de clase E tal vez?

Al oír estas divagaciones, Kakashi, de pie al otro lado de la mesa, lo observó con indolencia, mientras que Shikamaru, ubicado a un costado, puso los ojos en blanco.

-A lo que vinimos –le reconvino por lo bajo.

-¡Cierto! –exclamó Naruto, recuperando la compostura-. Ahora que reina la paz entre nuestras naciones la actividad delictiva ha disminuido mucho –explicó según el diagnóstico que le habían dado-. Los grupos de ninjas rengados han ido disolviéndose por falta de apoyo, por lo que las redes también se han desintegrado. Al menos por el momento –indicó con realismo.

-Los viejos resentimientos han encontrado su cauce –reflexionó Kakashi.

-La paz facilita el intercambio con las naciones vecinas –intervino Shikamaru-, fortalece los lazos y genera situaciones de seguridad. Somos muy afortunados de vivir en esta coyuntura.

-Sin embargo –estimó el jounin, entreviendo hacia dónde se dirigía la plática-, la paz también modifica sustancialmente nuestra razón de ser como shinobis. Ya no somos tan necesarios como antes, y si lo somos, se nos asignan nuevas tareas.

-La de mantener esta paz, por ejemplo, a través de las vías diplomáticas -dijo Shikamaru.

-Para lo cual no se requieren nuestras habilidades de combate –concluyó Kakashi.

-Exacto. Y mientras nuestros ninjas sólo se dedican a ir de un lado a otro atiborrados de rollos y carpetas o abocados a los comercios que abrieron para procurarse la subsistencia –dijo Naruto-, las nuevas generaciones se forman en la Academia con el mismo nivel de excelencia pero con casi nada de motivación.

-Entiendo –repuso Kakashi.

-Por eso hemos ideado el proyecto de las misiones solidarias –dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Así es! –se entusiasmó el Hokage otra vez-. Ya no cobraremos por nuestros servicios, es una buena medida para acaparar todos los pedidos posibles con el único propósito de mantener en actividad a nuestros valiosos ninjas.

Kakashi guardó silencio, meditándolo durante unos instantes. Más allá de anular cualquier tipo de rédito económico –lo cual era lo menos importante teniendo en cuenta que ya muchas veces habían intervenido en asuntos bastante complicados por mero deseo de ayudar-, esa clase de iniciativa implicaba ciertas consideraciones, como el hecho de que quizá las demás aldeas shinobis no estuviesen muy de acuerdo. Podría generarse alguna controversia, por no hablar de la gran disparidad que resultaría si una región reúne menos pedidos que otra.

Les transmitió a los más jóvenes sus aprensiones, pero como era de suponerse, Shikamaru tenía todo pensado y resuelto. Lógicamente, en principio lidiarían sólo con los pedidos que proviniesen de fronteras adentro, al menos hasta que en la próxima reunión de Kages Naruto pudiese exponer el proyecto para que cada uno de ellos decida qué hacer en su propio territorio. Luego enviarían emisarios a las aldeas de pertenencia territorial indefinida para discutir con sus líderes respectivos la conveniencia de pedir apoyo a tal o cual nación, dependiendo de las características y circunstancias. Dialogar y pactar eran los conceptos claves.

Este y otros detalles más terminaron por conformar a Kakashi, que miró a sus ex-discípulos con sincera admiración.

-Vaya, sí que lo han resuelto. Me siento orgulloso.

Como toda respuesta, Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa ancha y Shikamaru se meció el cabello con pudor. ¿Dónde estaba aquel niño revoltoso y dónde aquel vago y taciturno? ¿En qué momento se habían convertido en esos hombres? ¿Cuándo se distrajo, cuándo cerró los ojos por inercia de la rutina para abrirlos y toparse con la nueva realidad? Imposible saberlo. La cuestión es que, cuando quiso acordarse, habían finiquitado una guerra y salvado al mundo.

Y así es como se empieza a sentirse viejo.

-Supongo que entonces me ofrecerás una misión –señaló.

Naruto volvió a sonreír, divertido con la situación.

-Ahora soy yo el que asigna misiones, ¿eh, Kakashi-sensei? –profirió, y a continuación se echó a reír, normal al principio, más acentuado luego, espeluznantemente hacia el final. Kakashi lo miró con resignación-. ¿No es increíble? ¡Soy yo el que las asigna! –insistió infantilmente. Shikamaru lo taladró con la mirada, pero el tipo no se dio por enterado-. Podría vengarme de ciertas personas… de esos que insistían en darme misiones de clase D –agregó con aire siniestro. Otra oportuna intervención de su compañero lo obligó a reubicarse, y esta vez lo hizo, aunque de mala gana-. En fin, me gustaría que fueras el primero a quien asignar una misión solidaria.

-¿De qué se trata? –indagó Kakashi, no muy ilusionado después de aquel penoso exabrupto.

-Estos son los detalles –dijo Naruto, extendiéndole un rollo de pergamino-. No muy lejos de aquí hay una pequeña villa, seguramente la conozcas. Parece que un joven necesita ayuda con unos hombres molestos.

-¿Ladrones?

-No, aparentemente sólo lo están atosigando. Averigua de qué se trata y pon un poco de orden.

-Entendido. ¿Algo más?

-Es todo –repuso Naruto con sencillez. Luego añadió-: Llévate un equipo contigo, el propósito de todo esto es que la mayor parte de nuestros shinobis puedan entrar en acción.

-¿A quiénes sugieres?

El Hokage se tomó algunos segundos para pensarlo y de pronto pareció recordar algo especial.

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó con entusiasmo-. La semana pasada me crucé con Kiba y me dijo que se estaba aburriendo como una ostra.

-Kiba es una buena opción –intervino Shikamaru, decidiendo pasar por alto la absurda razón esgrimida para sugerirlo-. Si aceptas ir con él, tal vez Shino y Hinata también quieran acompañarte. Además, ya has trabajado con ellos.

Kakashi lo sopesó por unos breves instantes.

-Me parece bien –concluyó. Después de la disolución del equipo siete, con Sasuke dando vueltas quién sabe por qué lugares del mundo y con Sakura entretenida en el hospital, cualquier equipo le daba igual.

-Entonces no hay más que decir –profirió Naruto, poniéndose de pie para despedirlo-. Ve por tu nuevo equipo y hagan un buen trabajo.

Ante la gran sonrisa de su nuevo superior, Kakashi no pudo hacer menos que sonreír también.

 **.**

 **.**

Después de tres años de esporádicas incursiones de control más que de combates reales, el otrora equipo ocho se dispuso con muy buen ánimo a partir en la primera misión solidaria. Ya sea porque se trataba de una instrucción de Naruto, porque hacía tiempo que no salían de Konoha o porque estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de entrar en acción, la cuestión es que ni bien fueron convocados se presentaron en las puertas de la aldea firmes como soldados esperando a que Kakashi se les uniera.

Pobres ilusos.

Al primer cuarto de hora transcurrido, los caballeros comenzaron a impacientarse mientras que Hinata asumía una postura contenedora. Shino, retraído ante tal demora, sugirió la posibilidad de que hubiesen cambiado de equipo, y Kiba prácticamente le gritó al oído que eso era imposible, que Naruto se lo había prometido y que nunca faltaba a su palabra. Sin embargo pasó otro cuarto de hora y el jounin seguía sin aparecer.

-Ta-Tal vez se quedó dormido –especuló Hinata, siempre benévola.

-O se olvidó de nosotros y se fue solo –sopesó Shino.

-O simplemente es un idiota y nos tendrá aquí de plantón otra media hora más –gruñó Kiba, y Akamaru ladró en señal de aprobación.

-Kakashi-sensei jamás se olvidaría de nosotros, Shino-kun –observó la joven.

-Pues no me extrañaría.

-Sólo tiene algunas dificultades pa-para orientarse con el tiempo.

-¿Algunas dificultades? –repuso Kiba, sarcástico e indignado-. Por favor, Hinata, deja de ser tan considerada con la humanidad.

-Creo que nos olvidó –insistió Shino, más retraído aún que antes.

-¡Y tú deja de ser tan derrotista!

-De seguro ya está en camino –volvió a intentar Hinata.

-Quiero creer en eso, realmente quiero creer –murmuró Shino, buscando consuelo en un bicho que recorría frenéticamente el revés de su mano.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos, irritado ahora también con esas singulares formas de ver el mundo. Su compañera, comprensiva, trató de animarlo.

-Pi-Piensa que por fin tendremos una misión, Kiba-kun, y que podremos estar juntos después de tanto tiempo –dijo, y le sonrió con ternura. Kiba se resistió a dejarse confortar, pero la dulzura de Hinata era difícil de contrarrestar-. Más allá de la misión que nos hayan asignado, lo importante es que volveremos a formar equipo.

Esta y otras razones invocó la chica para aplacarlo, y con buen ánimo y perseverancia logró que se calmara y se dispusiese a esperar a Kakashi con paciencia. Kiba terminó por reclinarse contra el lomo de su perro, que ya se había echado a un lado para dormir la siesta, mientras que Shino se ensimismó en la contemplación de algunos bichitos desorientados que recorrían los alrededores.

Satisfecha con esos recursos apaciguadores, a Hinata no le quedó más que sentarse en un banco cercano de cara al sol de la tarde para esperar también. Realmente se sentía muy animada ante la perspectiva de un viaje y de una misión, su corazón latía con gozo y el detalle de la impuntualidad de Kakashi no la incomodaba en absoluto.

Estaba demasiado entusiasmada como para dejarse afectar. Al igual que Kiba últimamente se había estado aburriendo, pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en su dojo sin hablar con nadie más allá de su familia. Desde luego, combatía el tedio con arduo entrenamiento, pero le hacía falta socializar con otras personas y medir en el campo los logros obtenidos. Por más sencilla que resultase, esa misión para ella casi encerraba una esperanza.

Los años transcurridos desde la guerra le habían servido de mucho. Logró aprovechar el nuevo ritmo de vida de la renovada aldea para dedicarse a mejorar sus técnicas, lo cual le sumaba puntos delante de la siempre escrutadora mirada paterna. También había madurado razonablemente, lo que contribuyó a disminuir su timidez, aunque no a anularla por completo. Y por último, y más importante quizá, supo rendirse por fin ante las evidencias de los sentimientos de Naruto por Sakura y procuró trabajar en olvidarlo.

Cuando alguna de estas metas se volvía difícil, se aferraba al recuerdo de su primo Neji y luchaba con más ahínco para progresar. Si bien no podía tener a Naruto como hubiese querido, se negaba a desentenderse del sacrificio de su primo y de su propia resolución de protegerlo. Sabía que no era la única, todos sus compañeros se habían hecho a sí mismos esa tácita promesa, pero insegura como seguía siendo no cejaba en sus propósitos de llegar a ser más fuerte.

Porque, debía admitirlo, la inseguridad era el único defecto que continuaba determinando tanto sus decisiones como su forma de actuar. Podía haber mejorado en sus técnicas, podía hablar con cualquiera sin ruborizarse como boba a la primera y hasta había superado el malogrado amor de la infancia, pero la inseguridad seguía siendo un verdadero karma, un hueso duro de roer.

¿Hasta cuándo la atosigaría? Hinata ignoraba qué clase de experiencias debía transitar para que ese verdadero talón de Aquiles sea reducido hasta desaparecer.

Pero definitivamente no lo resolvería en ese momento, cuando la expectativa de una anhelada aventura la embargaba de emoción. No podía explicar por qué, pero algo dentro suyo la inclinaba a ilusionarse, a esperar con alegría, a imaginar que algo nuevo estaría por iniciarse.

Y así pasó una hora desde la establecida originalmente para la partida, y aún pasó otro cuarto hasta que divisaron la característica e indolente figura de Kakashi aproximándose por el camino. El tipo los saludó con la mano en alto y un gesto de simpatía muy poco apropiado para el fastidio de la mayoría.

-¿Están listos? –les preguntó una vez que se reunieron en círculo.

-Desde hace más de una hora –masculló Kiba.

-Cuánta ansiedad –comentó Kakashi, divertido.

-Ni te imaginas –ironizó aquél, al borde de un nuevo ataque de indignación.

Shino se limitó a observarlo en silencio desde atrás de sus gafas, reservándose la inconformidad. Hinata, en cambio, le sonrió con dulzura, esforzándose por mantener la paz con su sola presencia y serenidad. Kakashi recorrió sus rostros para evaluar la predisposición de cada uno y asintió con satisfacción. Naruto había elegido bien.

De nuevo le impresionó darse cuenta de los cambios operados en sus antiguos discípulos. Habían crecido. Al igual que con Naruto y Shikamaru, advirtió en los chicos rasgos más endurecidos en donde antes sólo se apreciaba la lozanía de la mocedad. En Kiba las facciones del rostro se habían vuelto mucho más varoniles y en Shino, aunque no se dejara ver con claridad, el continente del adulto se le traslucía a través de la forma de plantarse.

Hinata, por su parte, aun perseverando en una apariencia sencilla se había convertido a todas luces en una kunoichi realmente bella. Y esa apacible aunque contundente belleza era tan natural y tan suya, que se le desbordaba y la hacía destacar a pesar de ella misma tal vez. Que conservase su característico bajo perfil no hacía más que acentuar el potencial que encubría.

Naruto se había perdido de algo bueno. El hombre que logre conquistar el corazón de una joven tan excepcional habrá de sentirse muy afortunado, pensó con cierta melancolía.

Luego recordó para qué estaban todos allí.

-Parece que un muchacho ha sido abordado en varias ocasiones por unos sujetos molestos y agresivos –explicó, yendo al grano-. Nuestra misión consiste en averiguar los motivos de ese acoso y accionar para ponerle fin.

-Parece sencillo –consideró Kiba, al borde de la desilusión.

-Mientras más sencillo, mejor –determinó Kakashi.

-Me da igual, lo que importa es cambiar de aire –dijo Shino, asombrando al resto con tan infrecuente espontaneidad.

-Supongo que estará bien mientras haya villanos –concedió luego Kiba, aunque a regañadientes.

-Pa-Pase lo que pase, después de tanto tiempo de sedentarismo me parece la misión perfecta –comentó Hinata, sorprendiendo también con esa inusitada desenvoltura-. Además es un encargo de nuestro Hokage y el inicio de un maravilloso proyecto para el mundo shinobi. Tanto antes como ahora, de-debemos seguir haciendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

Después de algunos segundos de estupor, los hombres cedieron a su entusiasmo. Kiba le palmeó gentilmente el hombro, Shino compuso una sutil semisonrisa y Kakashi la miró sinceramente admirado de su oportuna observación. A todos les llegaba el turno de madurar, pensó, sonriendo detrás de la máscara.

-Ya oyeron a la dama, señores. Más allá del rango, una misión es una misión y hay alguien que nos necesita. Vayamos y esforcémonos.

Y ya no necesitaron mucho más para decidirse a partir.

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron a la villa hacia el anochecer, cuando los pobladores trajinaban de regreso y las luces de las tiendas empezaban a apagarse. Aunque el asentamiento era pequeño y fácilmente abarcable, hubieran querido recorrerlo con más minuciosidad para hacerse una mejor idea del terreno, pero la creciente soledad de las pocas calles que lo atravesaban pronto los disuadieron de ese plan. Fue así que optaron directamente por buscar al joven del pedido.

No debieron andar mucho, pues él mismo los interceptó de camino a su casa al reconocerlos por las señas del uniforme. Contento y muy agradecido por tal celeridad, se presentó con el nombre de Taichi y los invitó a hospedarse en su casa, donde les ofrecería comida y sitio para dormir. Además tenía que contarles los pormenores de su requerimiento.

Llegaron así a una morada tradicional de modestas proporciones, aunque lo suficientemente confortable para que el equipo se hiciera espacio e incluso para cederle un sitio privado a la única mujer del grupo, ya que el anfitrión era un joven soltero. Éste les mostró las habitaciones, los ubicó y les dio todas las indicaciones pertinentes para facilitarles la estadía.

Una vez concertados los detalles, se sentaron en torno a la mesa dispuestos a dar debida cuenta de la cena preparada para la ocasión.

-Sepan disculpar cualquier falencia que puedan hallar, estoy acostumbrado a comer solo y es la primera vez que cocino para tanta gente –manifestó Taichi.

Kakashi lo miró con detenimiento y calculó que no tendría más de diecisiete años, lo cual le llamó profundamente la atención.

-¿Tus padres? –indagó.

-Murieron hace dos años.

-Qué triste –se compadeció Hinata.

-Lo fue –repuso el chico-, pero desde entonces he cuidado de esta casa y de mis tierras por mí mismo, no carezco de nada y de nada tengo que quejarme.

-Buena actitud –acotó Shino.

-Sí, muy buena –dijo Kiba con la boca llena. Él y Akamaru eran sin dudas los más hambrientos de los allí reunidos.

Kakashi lo miró con resignación, dejó por un instante su propio bol con arroz y sus palillos sobre la mesa e hizo las preguntas de rigor.

-¿Conoces a los hombres que te han estado molestando?

Taichi también dejó su cena por unos instantes.

-Sí, los conozco. Son los dueños de la propiedad vecina –respondió-, tres hermanos cuyas tierras de cultivo lindan con las mías.

-¿En qué forma te han agredido?

-De muchas –dijo él-. Son ninjas, se han deslizado subrepticiamente por mis tierras en más de una ocasión. A veces arruinan la siembra, otras sueltan a los animales de su redil… Cuando nos cruzamos en el pueblo lanzan risotadas y sarcasmos a mis expensas en público, avergonzándome, y a veces en la mañana descubro muebles rotos o kunais clavados cerca de mí, y nunca entiendo cómo ni por dónde entran.

-¿Cuáles son sus razones para comportarse así contigo?

-Lo ignoro… Supongo que envidian que mi propiedad sea más extensa que la suya –dijo Taichi en tono bajo, casi como si tuviera que excusarse por ello.

El jounin volvió a escrutarlo en silencio durante algunos instantes. Trató de hacer una evaluación de la actitud del chico, pues hubo _algo_ en sus palabras que aguijoneó sus instintos y lo llevó a interesarse aún más por los hechos.

-¿Estás seguro de que se trata sólo de eso?

-¿Será que hubo algún p-problema en el pasado? –intervino Hinata, igualmente interesada-. ¿Tal vez alguna situación que involucre a tus padres?

Kakashi aprobó la pregunta en silencio, de nuevo sorprendido con su iniciativa. Y aún se sintió más complacido cuando notó un leve rubor en las mejillas del chico, tan leve que quizá pudiera pasar desapercibido para el resto. Además, advirtió el sutil titubeo previo a la respuesta.

-Mis padres eran buenas personas, no se metían con nadie y nadie se metía con ellos –explicó él con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro-. La verdad es que esos tres siempre fueron unos vecinos molestos y ahora me persiguen, me agreden y me acosan sin motivo alguno, simplemente porque mis tierras son mejores para la labranza.

-Quizá piensen que hay algo tuyo que les pe-pertenece –volvió a sugerir Hinata.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –se exaltó Taichi. Cuando sus cuatro huéspedes lo miraron con asombro procuró dominarse, disculparse e impostar una sonrisa, aduciendo que el problema lo ponía nervioso-. Lo siento, no suelo reaccionar así –repitió-. Mis tierras están debidamente demarcadas, aquí no se les perdió absolutamente nada a esos sinvergüenzas.

Hinata intercambió una mirada con Kakashi. Por el momento no podrían obtener más.

-Entiendo –dijo él, haciendo sus propias elucubraciones-. Hoy descansaremos para reponernos del viaje y mañana a primera hora iremos a hacerles una visita a tus vecinos.

-¿Una misión de reconocimiento? –quiso corroborar Kiba.

-Así es.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer –dijo Taichi-. Sólo les pido que los mantengan alejados de mí.

Kakashi asintió y se dispuso a retomar su cena. Antes intercambió una nueva mirada con Hinata, la única que parecía compartir las aprensiones que aquellas escuetas respuestas le habían generado. Y parecía que también aprobaba su plan y su discreción al dejar de preguntar.

Con más entusiasmo del que se había creído capaz al aceptar esa misión, dio cuenta de la cena pensando en que tal vez hubiese encontrado por fin algo bueno de qué ocuparse. Naruto había tenido razón al empezar por él para desentumecer el engranaje shinobi tanto tiempo desactivado.

Luego de comer se retiraron a descansar. El dueño de casa instaló a Hinata en su habitación, le dio algunas indicaciones y la dejó sola. La joven estiró los brazos para desperezarse e inspeccionó un poco la estancia, tan cálida y simple como el resto del lugar.

Mientras preparaba el tatami pensó en lo extraño y, a la vez, lo bueno que se sentía salir del hogar para cumplir con una misión que no sea de mera exploración y control. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados, incluso Kakashi dentro de su indiferencia habitual, lo cual evidenciaba la gran necesidad que tenían de poner el cuerpo en acción.

Por más que Naruto hubiese instalado la paz y la hermandad entre las naciones, siempre habría conflictos y discordia entre los hombres. Era natural, supuso, pues el ser humano era una criatura imperfecta tanto en su conducta como en su modo de pensar, acciones y emociones, por lo que los shinobis siempre serían requeridos. De lo contrario, ¿qué otra cosa podrían hacer personas como ellos?

Se acomodó en el tatami con la mayor parte de la ropa puesta, y hasta esa previsión le pareció nueva después de tantas noches durmiendo bajo el protector techo de su casa. Después, antes de dormir, tuvo pensamientos para Kurenai, a quien añoraba muchísimo. Hubiera sido perfecto que fuera ella quien los dirigiera.

Sin embargo, Kakashi era la mejor alternativa posible teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido un gran referente para todos. Ahora que había aprendido a analizar con más tino el carácter de las personas, comprendía que comparado con otros entrenadores pareciese más bien desinteresado e indolente, pero sabía que en realidad estaba continuamente en alerta. Además era en extremo amable y generoso, por lo que podía permitirse echar de menos a Kurenai sin disgusto ni rencor.

Antes de que el sueño la venciera, recordó a un grupo de niñas de la academia que, algunas semanas atrás, desviaron la vista de sus libretas para mirarlo cruzar el patio con admiración. Sonrió divertida. Por fortuna, ella ya estaba a salvo de esas típicas fascinaciones juveniles.

Al día siguiente se levantaron antes que el sol. Aprovechando esa ventaja, los cuatro –o cinco- miembros del equipo tomaron un somero desayuno preparado por el anfitrión y luego se lanzaron a recorrer los alrededores para conocer el terreno en cuestión. Después se dirigieron sin más hacia la propiedad lindera, donde se dividieron la tarea de inspeccionar por parcelas.

Una vez desarrollada la incursión se reunieron en un punto previamente convenido, una aislada y poco poblada arboleda desde donde podían observar cualquier movimiento. Al tratarse de ninjas tenían que andar con cuidado, pues aún desconocían qué clase de capacidades poseían. Además, el sol ya había asomado y no podrían contar con la oscuridad como aliada.

Intercambiaron impresiones y propuestas de abordaje. Lejos de lo que cabría suponer, Kakashi consideró las opiniones de todos, pues aunque fuese un líder natural y de rango superior, tenía bien en claro que ya no estaba lidiando con niños y que no faltaba mucho para que se convirtieran en pares, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para interiorizarse sobre sus modos de pensar. Y, de paso, volvió a sentirse viejo.

Decidieron dividirse y avanzar hasta la casa para inspeccionar el lugar también. Sin embargo, no pudieron llegar muy lejos. Antes de que pudieran intuirlo, los más jóvenes fueron interceptados a medio camino por tres ninjas que emergieron de la tierra, tomándolos por sorpresa.

Entender por fin cuál era el elemento con el que se manejaban los instó a prepararse para el tipo de batalla que podría desencadenarse. Akamaru ladró insistentemente, delatando la expectativa con la que Kiba esperaba un encuentro de esa clase. Ellos tenían delante de sí al más corpulento de los hermanos, mientras que Shino se enfrentaba a la mujer y Hinata al que parecía liderarlos.

-¿No creen que es muy desvergonzado de su parte infiltrarse en la propiedad ajena? –indagó él, encarándose con Hinata de una forma bastante grosera-. Están muy lejos de su aldea.

-Vinimos porque alguien los acusó de acoso y agresiones –dijo Kiba, encarándolos ceñudo.

-Ese idiota ni siquiera tiene las agallas para lidiar con nosotros –masculló la mujer, dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

-Un simple labrador no puede –repuso aquél, envalentonándose-, pero nosotros sí que podemos contra tres ninjas abusivos.

-¿Abusivos? –dijo el más grande, carcajeándose aparatosamente-. ¿Han escuchado?

-P-Podemos resolver esto de forma pacífica –intervino Hinata, que aunque sospechaba lo vano de su pedido de todos modos quiso intentarlo.

-Si querías paz te hubieras quedado en Konoha –se burló su oponente.

-Son unos estúpidos –masculló Kiba, sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Y bastante desagradables –comentó Shino.

-¿Estúpidos? ¿Desagradables? –volvió a mofarse el más grande, carcajeándose una vez más-. ¿Lo dice el que pelea con un perro y el que está lleno de bichos?

Ahora Kiba no lo soportó más y de un salto montó sobre Akamaru para arremeter contra el ninja. Se abalanzó sobre él, pero su ataque fue contrarrestado con un poderoso puñetazo surgido de la tierra. De inmediato se recompuso, se sincronizó con Akamaru y arremetió con el Gatsuga.

En tanto, Shino envió un enjambre de alimañas contra su rival, pero la chica supo elevar una muralla de tierra para contenerlo. Entonces el ninja invocó a un conjunto de insectos voladores y fue más difícil para ella poder alejarlos de su cuerpo.

Hinata activó su Byakugan cuando su oponente se lanzó sobre ella con un kunai en la mano. La chica apenas pudo esquivarlo, tal era la rapidez y la fuerza con la que le dirigieron el ataque, pero pronto se repuso para empezar a golpearlo en los puntos clave antes de recibir un nuevo ataque.

Al poco rato, entonces, el más corpulento terminó volteado, la mujer rodeada de insectos que le picaban y limitaban sus movimientos y un tercer hermano todo magullado y debilitado. Aun así los de Konoha persistieron en su posición de ataque, dispuestos a volverlos a enfrentar. Sin embargo, pronto la atmósfera se cortó con una serie de kunais voladores que se clavaron en la tierra a los pies de los tres dueños de la propiedad.

-No sólo los anfitriones deben ser generosos con los huéspedes, también los huéspedes deberían comportarse –dijo Kakashi con voz cansina, anunciando por fin su presencia.

Se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, desde donde parecía haber observado los combates. Los jóvenes lo miraron con asombro.

-Shino –pidió, refiriéndose a los insectos. El chunin obedeció instándolos a alejarse-. Gracias. Bien, ha sido divertido. Ahora nos toca hablar.

-Yo prefiero seguir como estaba –dijo Kiba, haciendo crujir los huesos de sus manos.

-No creo que sea necesario –observó Kakashi. Luego se acercó con parsimonia hasta el grupo mientras los hermanos se recomponían-. Espero que entiendan la situación, esos kunais pudieron haberlos matado si así lo hubiese querido.

Ellos lo miraron con rostro adusto sin dejarse intimidar, pero aceptando también la realidad.

-Propongo que nos sentemos a dialogar como personas civilizadas –continuó Kakashi, amable, haciendo caso omiso del estupor de los demás-. Una taza de té nos vendría muy bien a todos.

A Kiba no le gustó ni medio la propuesta, pero Shino y Hinata hicieron causa común con el jounin y no le quedó más remedio que apaciguar sus ansias de pelea… otra vez. Los otros, en cambio, se resistieron fuertemente, a fin de cuentas estaban en sus tierras, pero dado lo inevitable de las circunstancias, y porque se trataba de Konoha, al final tuvieron que aceptar la sugerencia.

Fue así que poco después, sentados en torno a sus tazas, los hermanos les plantearon una situación inversa a la denunciada por el joven que los había contratado. Contaron que unos meses atrás advirtieron una irregularidad en la cerca divisoria y pudieron comprobar que el chico la había corrido para acaparar varias parcelas de terreno.

Kakashi les pidió pruebas y ellos le mostraron los planos de su finca. Luego se dirigieron todos al lugar en cuestión y les indicaron los desfasajes con respecto a la escritura. Incluso Kiba tuvo que reconocer que tenían razón al notar los indicios del trabajo realizado con la cerca.

-¿Y por eso las burlas y las amenazas subrepticias? –indagó Kakashi.

-Exacto –reconoció la mujer-. ¿Qué podíamos hacer sino forzarlo a doblegarse?

-Pues si tenían todo a su favor debieron haberlo denunciado. Se aprovecharon de su fuerza y de su entrenamiento con un chiquillo que aún no sale de adolescente y de seguro está confundido.

-¿Confundido? –replicó el más grande, que parecía hablar siempre de esa manera tan peculiar-. ¿Ha dicho confundido?

-En todo caso, po-podrían haberlo denunciado –insistió Hinata, entendiendo ahora sus recelos de la noche pasada compartidos con Kakashi.

Pero los hermanos también habían tenido que aprender a defenderse y defender sus tierras por sí mismos, por lo que se negaron a atender razones. Kakashi suspiró con resignación. Odiaba tener que lidiar con problemas legales, papeles y regulaciones.

-Está bien, Kakashi-san, ellos tienen razón –dijo Taichi, apareciéndose súbitamente entre ellos.

Lo miraron con sorpresa, comprendiendo que había estado observando y escuchándolo todo desde el principio. Su rostro asomó teñido de un culposo rubor y de pronto inclinó su frente contra el suelo en gesto de profundo arrepentimiento.

-Perdonen, por favor –suplicó con voz temblorosa ante el desconcierto general-. En el pasado, esas parcelas habían sido de mis abuelos y las perdieron por necesidades económicas. Mis padres lo lamentaron toda su vida. Pensé que si las recuperaba de alguna manera, ellos se sentirían orgullosos de mí.

Desde luego, los hermanos se mostraron ofendidos y para nada dispuestos a disculpar su osadía, por más inconciente o estúpido que haya sido al obrar de ese modo. Kakashi volvió a suspirar con cansancio y Hinata sintió piedad por el adolescente. ¿Qué hacer en tales circunstancias? Había un muchacho tonto y un trío de abusivos que sólo necesitaron una excusa para lanzarse a molestar, aunque estuviera la razón de su parte… ¿Cómo resolverlo entonces?

El jounin insistió en denunciar la falta cometida, no veía otro remedio para restablecer el orden. De ese modo, al menos, el chico estaría a salvo de las agresiones y, quizá, si contaba con un buen defensor, sólo tendría que corregir la demarcación y pagar una multa.

Pero él se negó. Al borde del llanto, volvió a suplicar por una alternativa que no expusiera su nombre y el nombre de su familia ante ninguna clase de autoridad, pues sería como sumar una humillación más a la que ya estaba padeciendo. Kakashi, con sentido común, lo reconvino por no haberlo pensado antes.

Y de pronto sintió un trío de miradas clavándose sobre él. Buscó el origen de la sensación y se trataba nada menos que de sus propios compañeros.

-Lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero creo que los hermanos lo han hecho sufrir bastante –opinó Kiba.

-Fue un desquite, pero podría tomarse como una forma de compensación –convino Shino.

-Estoy de acuerdo –apoyó Hinata.

-Además ellos tampoco reportaron la situación, sino que prefirieron comportarse como idiotas –dijo Kiba, y Akamaru ladró para acordar con él-. Un verdadero shinobi jamás actúa de esa manera.

-Esto no ayuda –dijo Kakashi, más cansado que antes. El chico seguía mirándolo con súplica y los hermanos seguían mirándolo con encono.

-Entonces te-tengo otra sugerencia –anunció Hinata con timidez.

Kakashi la instó con un gesto para que continuase.

-¿Po-Por qué no lo ayudamos a reparar el daño? –propuso con simpleza-. Se trata de una misión solidaria cuyo principal objetivo era restablecer la paz… Pu-Pues ayudémoslos a hacer las paces.

Fue tan amable y sencilla que los demás se detuvieron a meditarlo con seriedad. Pasado el primer instante algunos porfiaron en resistirse, pero Kakashi los detuvo con un gesto, resuelto a ponerle un límite a la situación sea quien sea el responsable y sea quien sea el que haya salido perjudicado.

-Lo que dices está bien, Hinata, pero aquí hay un problema legal.

-Hasta el momento no lo hay, no lo han re-reportado.

-Los asuntos de tierras son temas delicados.

-Lo sé, por eso tenemos que ayudar a repararlo.

-¿A pesar de que nos han mentido y ocultado información?

-Nuestra misión consistía en averiguar lo que ocurría y po-poner orden –señaló ella, inusualmente convencida, pero con las viejas palabras de aliento de Naruto bien grabadas en su mente y en su corazón-. Ya lo hemos averiguado y ahora nos toca intervenir. Si él ha ocasionado to-todo este lío, que él mismo lo repare. Y si se siente avergonzado, nosotros lo apoyaremos.

Era como ver un clon de sombra de cierto discípulo revoltoso. Sus palabras lo retrotrajeron a otras épocas y otras misiones, ésas donde Naruto quería ayudar simplemente por la necesidad de hacer justicia o porque se negaba a abandonar al débil. Eran iguales, todos esos malditos mocosos a los que él mismo contribuyó a formar eran condenadamente iguales.

-¿De qué manera lo apoyaríamos? –cedió por fin, dándose por vencido.

Hinata se animó al notar su aceptación.

-Si el problema es la cerca, lo primero es re-recomponerla.

Los hermanos protestaron y Kiba y Shino los silenciaron con una mirada amenazadora. A Kakashi, agotado de la situación, tampoco le hizo mucha gracia la idea.

-¿Tendríamos que ayudarlo a reubicarla? –indagó, mirando con desaliento el plano donde lucían los maravillosos cientos de metros que habría que demarcar.

La interpelada asintió con la cabeza.

-A cambio de eso –repuso-, ellos se co-comprometerían a dejar de buscar revancha.

Era lo más justo que podía sugerirse sin que nadie saliera herido, perjudicado o vituperado. El recuerdo de Sasuke y su búsqueda de venganza aún estaban muy presentes en Kakashi y asoció aquella pesadilla a los esfuerzos retorcidos de esos tres hermanos. No podía permitir que una cosa así sucediera otra vez en sus propias narices. De todos modos, todavía tenía sus escrúpulos.

Hinata notó su agotamiento espiritual y lo miró con ruego, insistiendo en silencio. El jounin se enfrentó a esa mirada con la guardia baja, dejándose convencer sin proponérselo. Además de bella siempre había sido muy determinada, y ahora que se había convertido en toda una mujer esa determinación simplemente se había fortalecido.

Y tan insegura que parecía a veces… Los ojos de los Hyuuga eran bastante impresionantes de por sí, pero los de ella destilaban dulzura y convicción. Una curiosa mezcla sin duda, de lo más exótica, pero definitivamente eficaz.

Tal vez porque se sintió afortunado al poder percibir esa belleza tan singular, y más conmovido de lo conveniente, ya no pudo seguir negándose a su pedido.

-Está bien, hagamos lo que dice Hinata –concedió.

Pese a las nuevas protestas de los dueños de la finca, los ninjas aprobaron satisfechos. Hinata, en particular, le sonrió con agradecimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Segundo capitulo de este kakahina, espero haber logrado poner a funcionar el engranaje. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **II**

 **El cerco**

* * *

 _Cuando un hombre ama, trabaja_

 _ **.**_

Por supuesto, cuando la misión ninja derivó en misión de demarcación y cercado de terreno, Kiba puso muy mala cara y Kakashi temió que los abandonase pronto. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de Hinata, la serena resignación de Shino y el profundo agradecimiento de Taichi por poder contar con su ayuda y por haber sido perdonado lo mantuvieron predispuesto para el trabajo.

Al día siguiente, entonces, se levantaron con el alba para poner manos a la obra sin pérdida de tiempo. Eran muchos, podían dividirse la faena, pero si se lo tomaban con demasiada liviandad correrían el riesgo de que el clima varíe y los retrase. Por eso, una vez que se distribuyeron las tareas, después del desayuno cada cual procedió a cumplir con su parte.

Kiba y Shino, junto con los hermanos afectados, se encargaron de deshacer el cerco establecido por el joven. Hinata, que era muy buena en matemática, hizo los cálculos sobre el mapa para determinar entre qué puntos habría que reubicarlo –una manera de asegurarse de que estaban haciendo lo que correspondía según las escrituras-, mientras que Kakashi y Taichi se unirían a ellos para colocarlo donde era debido.

Fue así que, a media mañana, se reunieron todos en el límite original entre las propiedades con los postes y los alambres dispuestos para ser distribuidos y reinstalados. A Shino y Kiba no les había costado mucho quitarlos, más todavía contando con la ayuda de Akamaru y de los ansiosos hermanos, por lo que sólo restaba armar el cerco original. Sin embargo, los ninjas de Konoha pronto se vieron mermados en sus refuerzos.

Iban a asignarle al muchacho su parte del trabajo, cuando se toparon con el insólito panorama de que los tres hermanos vecinos lo habían acaparado para entrenarlo, tomándolo bajo su tutela. Se habían ubicado a unos metros de distancia, en pleno campo, y mientras uno le enseñaba sellos otro trazaba con un palo la improvisada zona de entrenamiento.

¿En qué momento se había operado tal prodigio? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos mientras tanto para no advertir el cambio de situación? Al parecer se habían concentrado demasiado en la tarea como para siquiera imaginar que una enemistad de años se trocara de un día para el otro en una irónica, hermosa y naciente camaradería.

-Me siento un idiota –bufó Kiba. Akamaru ladró apoyando la moción.

-Por lo visto, sólo seremos nosotros cuatro para rearmar el cerco –observó Shino, taciturno.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? –suspiró Kakashi, resignado.

-Resultó igual q-que si hubiera intervenido Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata, que miraba al nuevo grupo de amigos sonriendo con satisfacción-. Fueron sus órdenes las que nos t-trajeron hasta aquí y fue su espíritu el que los ayudó a limar asperezas.

Tanta candidez no podía menos que aguijonear la ya de por sí muy escasa paciencia de Kiba.

-¿Su espíritu? –replicó. Acto seguido se puso a olfatear el aire, receloso-. Hablas como si Naruto estuviera muerto y su espectro viniera a visitarnos.

-¡No quise decir eso! –se escandalizó Hinata.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que el espíritu de Naruto te acompaña adonde sea que vas? –se burló él, encarándola con intención.

Lógicamente, la joven se puso colorada como un tomate.

-Po-Por supuesto que no, Kiba-kun –insistió ella, gesticulando torpemente con las manos-. ¡Nunca me atrevería a afirmar una cosa así!

Shino puso los ojos en blanco.

-No le hagas caso, Kiba sólo bromea –señaló, y eso la tranquilizó un poco. Luego se dirigió al susodicho con un matiz de reproche en la voz-. Y tú deja de molestarla. Mejor terminemos con lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Me parece bien –dijo Kakashi. Los miró y pensó que ambos lo igualaban en altura, pero madurar era otro asunto y empezó a dudar acerca de sus anteriores convicciones al respecto. Notando la turbación en el rostro de Hinata, agregó dirigiéndose a Shino-: Tú y Kiba empiecen por el norte, Hinata y yo empezaremos por el sur.

-Sí, mejor –accedió Shino, que reconvino a su amigo con una severa mirada. Si es que pueden tacharse de severos unos ojos tan solapados.

Kiba se hizo el desentendido y le dirigió algunas pueriles carantoñas más a Hinata, quien se sintió abochornada. Nada tan susceptible para ella que el delicado tema de su pasado amor por Naruto, y a su amigo, que lo sabía desde siempre, todavía se le daba por bromear sobre ello. Sin embargo, al verse impelido para empezar con el trabajo pronto se decidió a dejarla en paz.

Resolvieron dejar los alambres para más tarde y empezar a colocar los postes. Los dividieron en dos numerosos haces y los acomodaron en las carretas que se habían agenciado previamente para transportarlos. Akamaru, diligente, se hizo cargo de acarrear una mientras que Kakashi se ocuparía de la otra.

Y por fin se separaron. Hinata, todavía apenada y conmocionada, caminó algo rezagada con respecto al jounin casi sin mirar por dónde iba, reprochándose la falta de autocontrol. Le enojaba que a pesar de los años y de la realidad siguiera siendo tan sensible en ese tema, uno que durante mucho tiempo la tuvo a maltraer pero que, en cierto punto, decidió dejar atrás.

Había amado a Naruto prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, y con el correr de las vicisitudes y los intercambios ese amor no hizo más que crecer y ramificarse afectando su niñez y buena parte de su adolescencia. Naruto había significado mucho para ella, había sido todo lo que un chico podía representar para una niña que daba sus primeros pasos en el terreno sentimental.

Primero le gustó, luego se enamoró y por último lo admiró. Supo ser su fantasía de amor durante la niñez y el guía y la inspiración para sus aspiraciones cuando se convirtió en una kunoichi. También supo ser un refugio, la imagen donde ampararse de sus temores, de la subestimación de su padre y de su propia inseguridad. Finalmente se convirtió en un ídolo, el cúmulo de atributos que ella apreciaba más y que la llenaban de esperanza.

Lógicamente, Naruto era un simple sueño de juventud, el primer amor y la primera frustración. Incluso enamorada como estaba, jamás pasó desapercibido ante sus ojos el evidente afecto que el chico le profesaba a Sakura, la mujer a la que más tarde o más temprano terminaría uniéndose. Y ese afecto, después de la guerra, no hizo más que prosperar. Hinata tuvo que decidirse a aceptar de una vez por todas la evidencia y obrar en consideración.

Aprovechó la primera etapa de la posguerra, etapa de restauración y reorganización, para pensar en los pasos a seguir mientras ponía distancia de él y de Konoha ofreciéndose para las diversas misiones diplomáticas. Una vez que se mentalizó, se armó de valor y disciplina para encerrarse en el dojo y enfocarse en el entrenamiento. El período de paz que se extendió a continuación ayudó a que madurase, se desarrollase y se asentase como mujer y kunoichi, y así dejó atrás por fin los rastros de una infancia terminada y de un amor malogrado.

Fue un proceso solitario y doloroso, pero ella lo sobrellevó sin vacilar. Tenía dos alternativas delante de sí: o resignarse a sufrir viéndolo con otra, u olvidarlo y tratar de ser feliz por su cuenta y con sus propios recursos. Desde luego, la madurez colaboró para ayudarla a optar por la mejor y más sana dirección.

Aun así, algún resabio de esos viejos sentimientos persistía en acompañarla, no podía explicarse de otro modo la conmoción generada por las palabras de Kiba. Jamás podría dejar de querer a Naruto, ¿quién podría no quererlo?, pero reaccionar tan susceptiblemente por una broma le daba mucho material para replantearse ciertas cuestiones.

Para empezar, ¿por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué le había preocupado tanto lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de ella? Perdida en esas elucubraciones, recién se percató de la gruesa rama caída con la que tropezaría como una boba cuando la mano de Kakashi se cerró en torno a su brazo para hacerle retroceder.

-Sería mejor que dejes de pensar tanto, ¿no crees, Hinata? Podrías lastimarte.

No había ni un ápice de reproche o reconvención en su voz, sólo la amabilidad y la calidez que Kakashi sabía transmitir cuando veía a un alumno perturbado. Esta vez Hinata palideció al darse cuenta de su distracción y de la torpeza de tener que ser asistida por alguien más en una actividad tan simple como caminar.

-Lo-Lo siento –profirió, realmente apenada. Para peor recordó que Kakashi iba por delante, por lo que de seguro llevaba tiempo percatándose de su falta de atención.

Él la soltó y continuó tironeando de la carreta.

-¿Siempre piensas tanto cuando paseas? ¿No te interesaría disfrutar un poco del paisaje que nos rodea? Muy pocas veces contamos con la oportunidad de recorrer una sierra tan vasta sin árboles.

Hinata comprendió lo que decía y trató de calmarse.

-Es verdad, el paisaje es muy bello y apacible –reconoció, fijándose por fin.

-Eso pensé. Me extrañaba mucho verte así de ensimismada.

-Lo siento –repitió ella.

-Sólo procura disfrutar de la caminata. A veces el mundo tiene cosas buenas para mostrar.

Hinata asintió, sonriendo con timidez. Cuando volvió a revisar dentro de sí, encontró que su corazón ya se había sosegado.

Entendió perfectamente las palabras de Kakashi. Más allá de las inquietudes y preocupaciones, más allá del tipo de contrariedades que atravesasen su mundo interior, no debía perder de vista que había otro mundo afuera, el mundo real, bueno o malo, pero sin dudas más grande que el suyo. Hay mucho más afuera que dentro de los propios muros.

Kakashi, por su parte, sonrió detrás de la máscara al comprobar que ahora caminaba con mejor ánimo que antes. Había notado su retraimiento desde que se separaron de los otros e intuyó que tenía su origen en las bromas de Kiba, por eso estuvo atento a sus pasos distraídos. El tronco caído en el camino le ofreció además la forma de retrotraerla a la realidad.

Recordó los primeros exámenes chunin con sus alumnos, cuando ella era una niña y hubo que protegerla de su propio primo. Desde aquella fragilidad hasta el presente había recorrido un arduo y extenso camino de superación, y había ganado confianza en sí misma. En cierto modo se parecía a Naruto, por eso no podía juzgar sus sentimientos.

-Kakashi-sensei le hace honor a su nombre –dijo la joven de pronto.

El jounin, repentinamente cortado en sus reflexiones, la miró con interrogación.

-¿Mi nombre?

-Así es –dijo Hinata, inusualmente espontánea.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella se tomó algunos instantes para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Hatake Kakashi significa "espantapájaros en la tierra de cultivo".

El ninja compuso un gesto de tedio que a Hinata le divirtió.

-Es el nombre más sonso que podía tocarme –declaró, ya que como suele pasarle a la mayoría de las personas, se sentía inconforme con él.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que es el nombre más apropiado –señaló. Kakashi volvió a mirarla sin comprender-. Un espantapájaros se utiliza pa-para alejar a las aves que pretenden comerse la cosecha, fue creado para cuidar y proteger.

Kakashi la miró con asombro, interesado en esa perspectiva.

-Si las aves se apoderan de los cultivos, estos ya no podrían seguir creciendo –prosiguió Hinata-. La tierra quedaría vacía y se detendría la sucesión. Kakashi-sensei ha sido y sigue siendo el que cuida que eso no ocurra, el que custodia a las nuevas generaciones.

Y le sonrió abiertamente. Kakashi empujaba la carreta pero no sentía el peso, porque otro peso vino a posarse inesperadamente sobre su corazón. Le pareció extraño que alguien como Hinata, que nunca había sido una verdadera discípula ni con quien tuviese una relación particular, le haya devuelto sin pedirlo una parte de su identidad.

Que alguien aparte de sí mismo hubiese pensado en él le conmovió profundamente, sobre todo por la forma como lo hizo. Y de repente, sin desearlo ni buscarlo, él también empezó a ver más allá de su propio universo y a experimentar una calidez nueva. El paisaje le pareció más colorido y más interesante que antes, mientras que su persistente soledad fue perdiendo densidad.

Se concentró para tratar de averiguar de dónde provenía tan inusitada sensación. Entonces, de pronto, se halló emocionado, atribulado y confuso, porque al final comprendió que había nacido de la persona que lo acompañaba más que de aquellas gentiles palabras. Miró de reojo a Hinata, agradecido, como si buscase comprobar que todavía seguía allí.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pasos para la instalación de postes:_

 _1) Marcar con tiza la profundidad recomendada._

 _2) Pintar con pintura asfáltica o brea la superficie de los postes que irá bajo tierra, poniéndole especial atención y cuidado en el límite tierra-aire._

 _3) Marcar con tiza los orificios por donde pasarán los hilos de alambre en el montado final._

 _4) Se golpeará el poste hasta la profundidad previamente marcada, supervisando la correcta linealidad a medida que se clave. Debido a que la punta del poste tiende a desviarse, se recomienda empezar la operación con una leve inclinación._

Luego de leer las instrucciones, Kakashi le pasó el papel a Hinata. La tarea le parecía un fastidio, pero después de haber pasado por la reconstrucción de Konoha colocar una simple cerca tenía que ser por fuerza la obra más fácil de realizar. Aun así, durante algunos instantes contempló la extensión de verdes pastizales con muchas ganas de echarse a tomar una siesta de cara al sol de la mañana en lugar de ponerse a trabajar.

Cuando terminó de leer, Hinata lo miró y notó el hastío reflejado en sus ojos.

-Será mejor que comencemos, Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Es necesario? –indagó él, mirando a la lejanía con anhelo-. ¿No podríamos descansar un rato?

-Lo haremos más tarde, cuando hayamos terminado –repuso ella, sonriente, buscando el punto donde clavar el primer poste. Calculó unos diez metros desde el último que delimitaba el terreno, donde se veían los alambres caídos que Taichi había dejado después de su infantil tentativa.

-Me lo temía –suspiró Kakashi.

Colocarían un poste cada diez metros desandando el camino hasta toparse con Kiba y Shino, que harían lo mismo desde la dirección contraria. De los alambres se ocuparían después. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para el mediodía, así que esperaban poder acabar con todo antes de que atardeciera, incluyendo algún descanso de por medio.

Por indicación de Kakashi, él los pintaría con brea mientras que Hinata empezaría sosteniendo los gruesos maderos con la inclinación indicada en las instrucciones para clavarlos a la profundidad debida. Tuvieron algunas dificultades con el primero, pero cuando asimilaron el tipo de maniobras que debían realizar pudieron ser más rápidos y efectivos con los siguientes.

En determinado momento, sin embargo, Hinata se cansó de limitarse a sostener y se ofreció para martillar. Kakashi lo creyó innecesario e insistió en comportarse como un caballero, pero la joven también insistió tanto que, al final, acordaron turnarse.

El ninja quedó bastante sorprendido con la fuerza de Hinata para martillar, y luego quedó bastante sorprendido de haberse sorprendido. ¿Qué debería haber esperado? Se trataba de una joven, sí, pero esa joven era una kunoichi hecha y derecha que, además, pertenecía a uno de los clanes más poderosos e influyentes de Konoha, así que su fuerza no debería de asombrarle tanto.

Tal vez fuese por la delicada apariencia que conservaba a pesar de haber crecido, a pesar de haberse transformado en una interesante mujer. Sakura, en el pasado, había tenido un perfil más bien frágil como shinobi, pero luego de entrenar con Tsunade se había fortalecido y se volvió más segura de sí misma que nunca, lo cual, en aquel momento, lo había enorgullecido. De Yamanaka Ino podía decirse otro tanto y de otras estudiantes también.

No obstante, a Hinata siempre la había considerado la más tímida y vulnerable por alguna clase de razón. Con el correr de los años había mejorado mucho, sin duda, pero por primera vez le notó madurez, firmeza e inclusive cierto arrojo, aunque quizás ella aún no lo hubiese registrado. Incluso fue capaz de desconfiar de Taichi cuando les contaba su situación.

Había corroborado que su determinación no había hecho más que aumentar, pero consideró que el mayor logro de Hinata fue haber dejado atrás su aparente fragilidad.

-Creo que este ya está –informó, comprobando que el poste en cuestión se mantuviera inmóvil a pesar de sus forcejeos-. Eres buena en esto –añadió con simpatía.

Hinata desvió la vista, cohibida, entonces el jounin advirtió además que todavía se ruborizaba en ciertos momentos, bromas de por medio o no.

-Me parece di-divertido –dijo ella con humildad, pues nunca entendía qué debía hacer con los halagos aunque fuesen merecidos.

-Es bueno que al menos uno de los dos se divierta.

-¿Sigue cre-creyendo que hicimos mal en ayudar a Taichi?

Kakashi se lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

-No si crees que lo hizo por falta de orientación. Sus padres fallecieron cuando todavía era muy joven para entender ciertas cosas, supongo que a partir de ahora buscará consejo o pensará muy bien antes de actuar.

-También lo creo así –sonrió ella, tomando otro de los postes. Kakashi se apresuró a sostenerlo pero Hinata lo detuvo-. Pu-Puedo llevarlo yo –aseguró. Y luego agregó-: Además, Taichi ya hizo las paces con sus vecinos, estoy se-segura de que en adelante todo irá bien entre ellos.

-Veo que el "estilo Naruto" ha calado hondo en el mundo shinobi –comentó distraídamente Kakashi, caminando tras ella hasta el siguiente punto.

Hinata volteó hacia él y lo miró con interrogación.

-¿El "estilo Naruto"? –Luego se detuvo en el sitio donde clavarían el poste y pudo entender por fin a lo que el tipo se refería. Sonrió con admiración-. Es verdad, Naruto-kun nos ha provisto de su convicción, ahora todos buscamos entendernos antes que enemistarnos.

-Es como un virus que se propaga incluso en su ausencia –siguió bromeando Kakashi, empezando a martillar. Hinata volvió a reír solapadamente mientras sostenía el poste-. El caldo de cultivo es algún tipo de pesar, en lo posible uno que se haya generado en el pasado de los involucrados. Mientras más arraigado esté el malestar, más nutrida y segura surgirá la amistad.

Hinata no dejó de reír mientras él hablaba, divertida con aquellas ocurrencias. Kakashi sonrió a su vez sin darse cuenta que seguía bromeando porque tenía una audiencia propicia.

-A veces me da miedo estar cerca suyo, en cualquier momento hará que me reconcilie con más de media humanidad sólo porque no la conozco y a él no le parece bien que exista semejante distancia entre las personas. –Hinata trató de contener la risa para poder seguir sujetando el poste mientras el otro martillaba-. De veras, Naruto es muy capaz de convencer a nuestros presuntuosos Señores de que entregando sus tierras y posesiones acabarán con la desigualdad y reinará la amistad entre nuestras naciones. Lo digo y es como si lo viera.

-Y se saldría con la suya –corroboró Hinata.

-No te quepa la menor duda.

Terminaron con ese poste y fueron por el siguiente. A Kakashi le gustó trabajar con ella y al final tuvo que reconocer que no fue tan aburrido como había supuesto. Bastó con un simple cambio de actitud y una buena compañía para que el resto de la mañana transcurriera de manera apacible. El trabajo se le hizo más liviano y él mismo, de pronto, se sintió más liviano también.

A Hinata le ocurrió otro tanto e íntimamente se sintió agradecida. Esas bromas sobre el héroe de Konoha repercutieron más sanamente en su ánimo que las socarronerías pesadas de Kiba, la rescataron de su inseguridad y la reconciliaron con el pasado y con la imagen de Naruto que quería conservar. Fue como si Kakashi la protegiera de sus propias dudas e inquietudes, incluso sin saber que lo hacía.

De pronto, en medio de la labor, se toparon con un árbol solitario que ya habían visto en el camino de ida, pero en el que ni siquiera habían pensado como un posible estorbo. No era muy alto, su ramaje todavía escaseaba, pero ya exhibía pequeñas florecillas pronosticando su belleza futura. Seguramente lo habían plantado hacía poco y aún se hallaba en crecimiento.

Pasaron por algunos momentos de incertidumbre. Kakashi estimó que quizá debiesen derribarlo y Hinata, apenada ante la sola idea, rogó por una alternativa, hasta que notaron las marcas de los alambres de acero en cierto sector de su tronco.

-Funciona como un poste más –se alegró de comprobar ella.

-Pues qué bueno que no nos haya dado más trabajo –repuso él, aliviado por haberse librado del rol de villano.

-Lo difícil hubiese sido vernos obligados a de-derribarlo –consideró la joven-. Un árbol que ha logrado crecer tan alejado del resto, que ha sobrevivido en soledad…

-A todos nos toca sobrevivir de esa manera –comentó Kakashi casi sin pensar.

Hinata lo miró con extrañeza y curiosidad.

-¿A usted también?

Kakashi se sorprendió un poco al percatarse de que había pensado en voz alta. Lo dicho: se estaba haciendo viejo. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para evadirse y gracias a su despiste acabaron por hacerle una pregunta demasiado compleja para su gusto. Lo sopesó con cuidado antes de responder.

-Sí, también –admitió con amabilidad-. Pero me he armado con los recuerdos y el legado de mis amigos. Cada persona que pasó por mi vida me dejó algo de sí para seguir adelante, aunque tenga que ser en soledad.

Hinata asintió, comprendiéndolo.

-Entonces Kakashi-sensei, a pesar de todo, ha tenido muchos y muy buenos amigos. Gracias a ellos siempre podremos contar con alguien como usted.

Sus palabras y las generosas intenciones que guardaban irradiaron una sincera calidez. Las ramas del árbol se mecieron ruidosamente con la brisa y Kakashi sonrió de nuevo sin notarlo, dejando que esa nueva revelación sobre su persona se colara dentro de sí con la misma suavidad con la que el viento se colaba entre las hojas.

-Mis amigos eran mejores que yo –declaró con cierta melancolía.

Hinata se le acercó para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Sus amigos han sido los mejores y Kakashi-sensei lo ha demostrado con sus actos, los actos de alguien que ha sabido hacerle el honor a ese legado.

-Eres demasiado buena, Hinata.

-Es lo que pienso.

-No has visto todo de mí. Puedo ser terriblemente descuidado –comentó él recordando a Sasuke.

-Todos co-cometemos errores, Kakashi-sensei, usted también es humano. Nos ha formado bien y ese ya es un modo de compensar lo que haya hecho mal.

El ninja pensó que no era justo que un hombre de treinta y tantos años de edad estuviera escuchando palabras tan reconfortantes de quien había sido casi una alumna. En todo caso, debería ser a la inversa. Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, escuchando y sintiéndose reconfortado. Quién sabe desde cuándo andaba necesitando que alguien se lo dijera.

Esa insospechada sabiduría lo descolocó y se sintió extrañamente ligado a ella, como si ambos hubieran pasado por experiencias que los igualaban, experiencias que los obligaron a ser fuertes. En todo caso Hinata ya no era una alumna sino un verdadero par, y se las había arreglado bastante bien para conservar su compasión en medio de la vorágine que es la vida y el mundo shinobi.

La soledad pesaba, cierto, pero hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a convivir con ella. A fin de cuentas, no hay nada peor para un solitario que enemistarse con su propia naturaleza. Pero de repente, inopinadamente, a lo largo de esa mañana notó que le pesaba menos, que la carga menguaba y se disolvía en el aire, y eso fue sin duda por contar con su presencia.

Podría estar aún más agradecido con Hinata de no ser por lo abrumado y sorprendido que se sentía después de experimentar tal inusitada dosis de afecto. Alguien había estado pensando en él, alguien más aparte de sí mismo sabía quién era en realidad y aun así lo apreciaba. Y como de costumbre, resultó ser la persona menos esperada.

-Sigamos –atinó a decir.

Hinata asintió y se apresuró a avanzar. Él fue por la carreta y se reunió con ella en un punto más allá del árbol, al que dejaron atrás. Formaría parte del cerco y eso les alivianó el trabajo.

Una vez que estuvo a su lado trabajando sobre un nuevo poste, Hinata le preguntó:

-¿No sería maravilloso que vinieran a plantar un compañero para el árbol?

Kakashi apenas alzó las cejas, trataba de concentrarse en el procedimiento.

-Los árboles son fuertes por sí mismos, tienen su propia historia y tal vez no necesiten de otro más –contestó sin mayor interés.

-Creo que una cosa no quita la otra –repuso Hinata, poniendo el poste en posición-. Ca-Cada uno de nosotros cargamos con nuestra historia y, a la vez, necesitamos de las personas.

Kakashi golpeó sólo una vez para que quede fijo. Luego, luchando para salir de su aturdimiento, lo pensó mejor y dijo:

-Tienes razón. Las personas que entran a nuestras vidas para embellecerla hacen más llevadero nuestro peso y nuestro acontecer.

Hinata asintió, sonriente. Él parecía entenderla con facilidad.

-¿No me tocaba martillar a mí, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó tratando de recordar quién había sido el último en hacerlo.

Al ninja de pronto le disgustó que lo llamase de esa manera.

-Sólo dime Kakashi, hace tiempo que dejé de ser el sensei aquí –dijo, y volvió a martillar tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria.

¿Había dicho lo que había dicho? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo el juicio? Pero la kunoichi apenas prestó atención a sus palabras, que de todas maneras contradecían su forma de relacionarse con un superior.

En cambio, intentó recuperar el martillo una vez más, pero de pronto advirtió en Kakashi un súbito retraimiento y prefirió no insistir. En adelante continuaron instalando los postes sin pausa y prescindiendo de conversaciones profundas.

Él, en particular, se tornó silencioso y apático, enfocándose en martillar. Pero por más ímpetu que imprimiese en los golpes y por más cercos que instalase para trazar el límite, ya no lograría deshacerse de los sentimientos que comenzaron a arremolinarse dentro de su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Estoy en condiciones de contarles que habrá diez capítulos en total para esta historia, los cuales ya están escritos. Los otros días terminé de escribirlos, por suerte, así que el fic ya no corre riesgos de quedar abierto. A no ser que ocurra alguna catástrofe ajena a mis propósitos jeje Por ejemplo, que me quiten internet *toca madera*_

 _Ojalá les guste esta nueva entrega. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **III**

 **La insatisfacción**

* * *

 _Cuando un hombre ama, discierne_

 **.**

Luego de asegurarse de que completarían el trabajo sin su ayuda y de que habían hecho las paces sinceramente, Kakashi y su equipo dejaron definitivamente a Taichi y a sus vecinos para regresar a Konoha. Siendo la primera misión solidaria ideada por Naruto, suponían que éste los estaría esperando ansioso y no quisieron demorarse más.

Recorrieron el camino de vuelta sin inconveniente alguno, satisfechos por el deber cumplido. Después de un trabajo como aquél, hasta Kiba dejó de quejarse y aparecía sonriente, orgulloso de su recién descubierta capacidad _narutiana_ para resolver conflictos. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá todos guardasen un pequeño Naruto dentro de sus corazones.

Únicamente Kakashi se condujo más taciturno, como ensimismado. Apenas les dirigió la palabra durante el trayecto y sólo Hinata se mantuvo lo suficientemente atenta para notarlo y lo bastante cerca como para apoyarlo sin hacer preguntas. Arrastraba esa melancolía desde que hablaron sobre los amigos y por eso procuró ofrecerle compañía en silencio.

Ella podía entender el tipo de desazón que lo embargaba. Muchas personas alrededor, pero pocas en quienes confiar y menos a las cuales querer. Estas últimas, además, por alguna u otra razón terminaban perdiéndose en el camino, quedándose atrás signadas por la tragedia o por algún tipo de elección. Sea Rin, Neji, Obito o Naruto, quienes más protegieron e inspiraron aquello en que deseaban convertirse fueron finalmente los que partieron en otra dirección.

Los dos sabían de ausencias y los dos sabían de anhelos. Al igual que el solitario árbol con el que se toparon instalando la cerca, tuvieron que fortalecerse por sí mismos ayudándose con los recuerdos, las ideas y los sentimientos que conservaron consigo. Así, gracias a ese legado y perseverando con determinación, Hinata se convirtió en una kunoichi valerosa y Kakashi en el shinobi referente para toda una generación.

Qué importancia tenía cuál de los dos había visto más, lo importante era que ambos habían visto lo mismo.

Fueron ellos quienes se presentaron ante Naruto para reportar las novedades, mientras que Kiba y Shino regresarían a sus casas liberados de la rutinaria obligación. Una vez en el despacho del Hokage, de pie frente a su escritorio, relataron todos los hechos acaecidos durante la misión.

-De modo que Taichi había mentido –comentó Naruto, pensativo-. Vaya problema en el que se había metido… Aun así la misión fue completada con éxito, ¿verdad?

-Los imprevistos suceden –repuso Kakashi con desinterés-. Y sí, todo se resolvió para bien.

-Por fortuna supieron manejarlo sobre la marcha –acotó Shikamaru ubicado a la derecha de Naruto, como de costumbre-. ¿Pueden asegurar al ciento por ciento que el conflicto entre esos jóvenes ha sido resuelto?

-Totalmente –respondió Kakashi, y Hinata asintió con la cabeza para secundarlo.

-¡Bien! Entonces esto de las misiones solidarias realmente funciona –exclamó Naruto, ilusionado.

-Recién vamos por la primera, todavía desconocemos los resultados de las que están en proceso –creyó oportuno señalar Shikamaru.

-¡Ten un poco más de fe! –lo regañó Naruto.

-Tendré fe… y sentido común.

-Lo que no tienes es remedio, Shikamaru –gruñó el otro.

-Y tú no tienes prudencia –masculló el consejero.

Y se perdieron en una infantil discusión acerca de las carencias intelectuales y emocionales que podían adjudicarse el uno al otro, olvidándose de los allí presentes. Hinata sonrió al verlos reñir de ese modo, añorando los viejos tiempos.

-Hacen un buen equipo –musitó.

-Supongo que sí –suspiró Kakashi, mirándolos con resignación.

-Y se entienden muy bien.

-Si tú lo dices… –consideró el jounin. Luego, viendo que la reyerta iba para largo, añadió-: Creo que por nuestra parte ya hemos terminado. ¿Regresas a tu casa? –Hinata asintió-. Puedo acompañarte un tramo.

La kunoichi aceptó sin dejar de sonreír. Salieron del despacho despidiéndose apenas, pues los otros continuaban debatiendo sobre la "dosis correcta de fe" y el trastorno de "las conclusiones precipitadas". Desanduvieron los corredores del edificio cruzándose de vez en cuando con algunos representantes de las naciones vecinas, por lo que dedujeron que Naruto había empezado a difundir su proyecto.

Caminaron en silencio durante un largo rato sin preocuparse de llenar el bache con intercambios convencionales o cortesías obligadas. Una inusitada camaradería los envolvía, Kakashi lo percibió desde que finalizara la instalación del cerco y lo aceptó entre admirado y receloso, permitiéndose la emoción y cuidando resguardarla. Al fin y al cabo, un poco de afectuoso compañerismo no le hacía daño a nadie.

Hinata había percibido lo mismo, pero se lo tomó con mayor naturalidad, pues venía caminando a su lado desde hacía días y nada de eso le pareció fuera de lugar. En todo caso, le gustó extender el tiempo en compañía de alguien más que sí misma.

En definitiva, se sintieron a gusto compartiendo el ajetreo habitual de su preciada aldea, los aromas característicos de los puestos de comida y el saludo ocasional de algunos de los vecinos al pasar. Avanzaron sin apuro, confiados y serenos, apenas concientes del esporádico roce de sus mangas al andar.

 **.**

 **.**

En los días que siguieron le hicieron otros encargos similares y Kakashi eligió siempre al mismo equipo para llevarlos a cabo. Ya sea fuera de Konoha o dentro de la propia aldea, cualquier trabajo se convertía en una buena excusa para indagar dentro de sí hasta terminar por comprender que había un vacío en su vida y que ese vacío se colmaba ahora con una única presencia.

Al principio obró así con el único fin de probar, para analizar la situación y tantear el terreno con cuidado. Podía haber errado en sus apreciaciones, podía haberlo malinterpretado, incluso podía haberse emocionado más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, no tuvo más que repetir la experiencia para entender que se había operado un cambio y que en su interior habían empezado a movilizarse sensaciones nuevas.

Entonces se dio a la tarea de discernirlo, de aprenderlo, de someterse al inusitado fenómeno para contemplar sus bifurcaciones, su extraña complejidad. Una palabra, una sonrisa, una mirada, con qué poco podía un hombre rearmarse y caminar… Y sí, tuvo que ocurrirle precisamente en el momento en que comenzaba a resignarse a no tenerlo nunca.

Decidió entregarse a ello. Si había que socorrer a una familia asediada, si había que ayudar a un comerciante a trasladar en un peligroso viaje su mercadería, si había que reducir a un grupo de renegados que todavía no se adaptaba a los tiempos o si había que buscar a un simple gato extraviado, convocó al mismo equipo una y otra vez, para sombro de alguno de ellos y para resignación de otros. Nada le parecía poco o molesto, cualquier faena le resultaba útil para echar luz sobre sus sentimientos.

Cuando un hombre descubre que ama, suele hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Tiempo después de aquella primera y reveladora misión, un día se puso a dormitar echado en la hierba de una aislada colina con las manos cruzadas en la nuca y un libro abierto cubriéndole la cara. Eran cada vez más escasos los momentos que encontraba para pensar en el milagro y en la persona que lo hacía posible, y aprovechaba esos efímeros instantes de lectura para relajarse y permitirse seguir analizando la situación.

¿Qué haría con semejante descubrimiento? ¿Qué _cabría_ que hiciese?

A pesar de la extraña mezcla de dicha y contrariedades que el asunto le generaba, se solazó íntimamente con el recuerdo de la última misión cumplida por su equipo y contó las horas para acudir a la siguiente entre ansioso y preocupado. Supuso que tal revoltijo de sensaciones era irremediable. Sin embargo, hubiera querido que las cosas sucediesen de otra manera y, más que nada, que no tuviese que transitarlo silenciosamente y con cierto bochorno de sí mismo.

Enamorarse de una muchacha que apenas asomaba a la vida, ¿desde cuándo era tan descuidado con sus propios sentimientos? Si se hubiese tratado de una batalla, tal negligencia le hubiera provocado una grave y dolorosa herida.

De pronto sintió unos pasos acercándose a su posición, pasos que reconoció de inmediato y que coincidían con sus pensamientos.

-Kakashi-sensei –dijo Hinata, anunciándose cuando ya no era necesario.

Él se sentó a lo indio dejando que el libro cayera entre sus manos. Gracias al cielo todavía era un ninja y podía reprimir muy bien cualquier sobresalto o manifestación emocional que la cercanía de aquella joven pudiera generarle.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Naruto-kun… di-digo, Hokage-sama nos ha asignado una nueva misión.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –preguntó él, tratando de pasar por alto aquel titubeo.

-Lo busqué –respondió ella con simpleza.

La respuesta lo puso por las nubes y se obligó a descender.

-¿Qué tipo de misión?

-Otra de bajo rango –repuso ella algo apenada, pensando por anticipado en el fastidio de Kiba-. De-Debemos partir hacia el atardecer.

-Entonces podemos descansar un rato más –consideró él, echándose sobre la hierba otra vez. Y cerró los ojos para dejar que sea el sol el que lo entibie y no la voz cálida de Hinata anunciándole la tan deseada y temida novedad.

Por descuido el libro fue a parar a cualquier parte y ella tuvo el buen tino de recogerlo. Miró la portada, leyó el título y de inmediato se ruborizó. Luego, incrédula, lo hojeó someramente y se arriesgó a leer la primera página.

Al principio Kakashi no se percató de nada, hasta que el prolongado silencio y la quietud de Hinata le indicaron que algo sucedía. Abrió los ojos, giró el rostro y casi colapsó de la impresión.

En menos de un segundo se levantó como un resorte, se colocó detrás de ella y le sustrajo el libro con delicadeza, pero también con resolución. Hinata se volteó, estupefacta. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de predecir el movimiento.

-Esto no es lectura para jovencitas –señaló él con amabilidad y bastante nerviosismo.

-Yo… yo… ¡yo no estaba le-leyendo nada! –se apresuró a aclarar ella, avergonzada, acentuando lo que a las claras era una mentira con torpes gestos negadores de sus manos.

-Si sólo leíste un poco no tiene relevancia –dijo Kakashi, quizá más avergonzado que ella-, pero abstente de interesarte en ello.

-Sólo leí algunas líneas… unas pocas… _muy pocas_ … ¡de-de verdad! –afirmó Hinata, realmente apenada por aquella metida de pata.

Y sin poder soportarlo más desvió la mirada, pues comprendía que se había delatado. Su rostro estaba completamente encendido y Kakashi no pudo menos que apiadarse de su zozobra, ya que de seguro le acometía el mismo tipo de agitación que estaba padeciendo él. Vaya lío en el que se habían metido ambos.

Si se tratase de Naruto o de Sasuke le importaría poco y nada, pues ya en varias ocasiones lo habían pillado leyendo esa clase de literatura. Incluso Sakura lo había atrapado muchas veces, pero como por entonces era su alumna encontraba el modo de desentenderse sin mayores consecuencias. Ahora, en cambio, no sólo lidiaba con una joven que no era su alumna, sino que además ya era una mujer crecida y por la que guardaba algo mucho mayor y enrevesado que un simple afecto de entrenador.

Se sintió terriblemente expuesto y culpable, pues la había colocado en una situación delicada. No podía culparla por la amabilidad de levantar el libro caído ni por ser curiosa, ya que al fin y al cabo se trataba de un objeto de apariencia inofensiva. Nada menos sospechoso que un libro. Pero más allá de sus verdaderas intenciones, uno de sus tantos descuidos los había puesto en ese aprieto.

-Lo siento, debí haber sido más precavido –terminó por decir.

Hinata, igual de colorada, se animó a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

-Ta-También lo siento, Kakashi-sensei.

Él hizo una mueca por debajo de la máscara.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

-¡Pe-Pero no puedo llamarlo de otra manera!

El jounin prefirió no insistir.

-¿Te ha comentado Naruto de qué se trata la misión? –optó por preguntar, sentándose de nuevo y esperando dejar atrás aquel penoso percance.

Hinata lo imitó, más repuesta de la confusión.

-Parece que se trata de otro comerciante al que tendremos que custodiar.

-Me lo temía –suspiró Kakashi.

-Es mejor que colocar postes –sonrió la kunoichi.

-Me abstendré de elegir –repuso él por lo bajo, que a todas luces prefería colocar postes con ella bajo el cielo de una mañana apacible antes que acarrear trastos de una aldea a otra con un grupo de muchachos ansiosos de pelea.

Hinata volvió a sonreír. Últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Kakashi y había aprendido a conocer mejor aquel indolente carácter.

Le había hecho bien hacer equipo con él y los demás, sin importar el rango de las misiones. Regresar a la acción contribuyó a despojarla de los resabios del pasado que de vez en cuando llamaban a su puerta insistiendo en atraerla, poniendo a prueba su tenacidad. Nada peor que muchas horas vacías para una joven decidida a deshacerse de una carga con la finalidad de proseguir según sus propias fuerzas.

Sus pensamientos se habían convertido en sus peores enemigos. Una idea negativa evocaba otra de la misma naturaleza, y ésta otra, y ésta otra, y de repente el cerebro le bullía de imágenes dolorosas que la arrastraban hacia una fosa oscura de la cual le costaba horrores emerger. Sólo el entrenamiento la mantenía lúcida, sólo su indoblegable voluntad de salir adelante pese a todo la salvaguardaba de sus flaquezas y de decisiones incorrectas.

Ahora que volvía a pasar tiempo en actividad junto a sus amigos, sintiéndose útil otra vez, ya no tenía que esforzarse tanto por sí misma. Se permitió apoyarse en ellos y recuperar sus primeros propósitos estando a su lado, y Kakashi también participaba de ese proceso liberador. Aun cuando la embargaba cierta tristeza, él encontraba el modo de hacerla sonreír.

-Kakashi-sensei debería elegir otro tipo de lecturas –se atrevió a señalar.

El susodicho la miró con asombro. ¿Por qué reincidía en ese espinoso tema? Apenas había logrado salir airoso de la situación. Que alguien tan tímido como ella trajese a colación su gusto por la literatura erótica le puso los pelos de punta y volvió a avergonzarse.

-No creo que sea buena idea que…

-De-Debería empezar a considerar otras opciones –insistió ella, cortándolo.

Hinata no supo ni sabría jamás de dónde sacó el valor para tomar al toro por los cuernos, pero conociendo al ninja y sabiendo algo del tema no pudo permitirse continuar como si nada. Además, sentía la necesidad se retribuirle de alguna manera su amable compañía de los últimos días, por no hablar de la obligación moral de encaminarlo un poco en sus curiosas costumbres.

-¿Segura que quieres hablar de esto? –indagó Kakashi, incrédulo todavía.

-La lectura es un ejercicio muy sano, pe-pero no cualquier lectura –señaló la kunoichi a modo de respuesta. Percibía la incredulidad de su interlocutor, pero no se echaría atrás.

-¿Y qué me sugieres? –replicó él, optando por apelar a la naturalidad. En definitiva se trataba de personas adultas y al parecer la joven tenía agallas.

Hinata lo pensó durante algunos instantes.

-Poesía –determinó.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Lo intenté, pero no funcionó.

-Novelas históricas.

-Demasiado extensas.

-Novelas de ciencia ficción.

-Muy filosóficas.

-Novelas policiales.

-Repetitivas.

-Drama teatral.

-Tengo demasiado de eso en mi vida, Hinata.

Ella suspiró con cierto desaliento. Siguió meditándolo con detenimiento barajando otras posibles opciones, convencida de que tenía que hacer algo para corregir ese limitado e insustancial gusto literario. Una cosa era leer de vez en cuando con el único fin de entretenerse, para lo cual cualquier tipo de género podía resultar, pero otra cosa era convertirlo en un verdadero pasatiempo. A veces había que nutrirse también con material diverso e intelectual.

A Kakashi, después de un rato, le divirtió que ella quisiera enmendar ese defecto tan arraigado. Lejos de sublevarlo, que ella intentase convencerlo de modificar sus hábitos le conmovía, pues de nuevo le demostraba un interés poco común. Además, entendiendo de quién venía, supo apreciar debidamente el esfuerzo.

Si seguía leyendo ese tipo de historias era simplemente porque su pereza le impedía pensar en otras alternativas. Comprar esos libros se había convertido en un hábito producido por la soledad, por lo que nunca se detuvo a considerar si tenía que dejarlo o si podía enriquecerlo con lecturas diferentes. Que Hinata se dispusiese a echar luz sobre esa zona de su personalidad le deparó un íntimo alborozo.

Al verla en el apuro de pensar en otras posibilidades, decidió intervenir.

-Dime qué lees tú –sugirió.

Entonces la joven se entusiasmó de veras. Aun así, tuvo que meditar en la respuesta con mucho cuidado otra vez.

-Bueno… La verdad es que me interesa leer de todo.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Ahora estoy leyendo una novela policial. –Y recordando la observación de Kakashi sobre el género, se apresuró a agregar-: Pe-Pero no es el típico relato policial clásico, sino que se trata más bien de un thriller.

-Parece interesante.

-Lo es, aunque recién la he empezado a leer –repuso ella-. Como en el presente tenemos tantas misiones, me queda poco tiempo para la lectura.

Kakashi asintió con entendimiento.

-¿Qué más has leído?

-Pues… He leído novelas fantásticas, relatos épicos, algo de poesía, cuentos de misterio…

La enumeración prosiguió, sumando algunos títulos. Kakashi escuchó con verdadero interés y procuró no olvidar ninguna de sus recomendaciones.

¿Qué hacían allí sentados hablando de literatura? ¿Por qué se conformaron con eso? ¿Por qué no aprovecharon el tiempo para prepararse para la nueva misión? Ninguno de esos interrogantes asomó jamás entre sus pensamientos. Cuando empiezan las preguntas, empiezan los escrúpulos.

A esas alturas, Kakashi ya había detectado la raíz del problema: se sentía insatisfecho. Había una parte de su vida que no podía llenarse con trabajo o con méritos, ni siquiera con el reconocimiento que aquéllos le habían deparado. Había una zona de su ser que permanecía deshabitada, relegada, y alguien sin querer y en el momento menos esperado había puesto un pie allí haciéndoselo notar. Ahora el ninja necesitaba levantar las vallas, necesitaba tapar el hueco.

Podría hacer un esfuerzo para evitarlo o para reprimirlo, incluso para arrancarlo de sí, pero no quería. ¿Para qué? Tenía edad suficiente para comprender que ese tipo de influencias se amarran al alma a pesar de cualquier intento de rechazo, entonces simplemente aceptó su incipiente amor por Hinata como había aprendido a aceptar el aire y respirar. Tampoco le hizo falta conocer si era correspondido, le alcanzaba con haber visto esa variación dentro de sí, descubrir que ese viraje era posible hasta para un sujeto como él.

A pesar de la insensatez que suponía hacerlo, decidió preservarlo y dejarlo crecer, se permitiría experimentar esa clase de dolor. Él, que podía jactarse de ser un referente, aprendería por fin lo que era pensar en alguien particular, esperar su anhelada presencia, percibirlo de lejos y compartir momentos aunque fuese completamente absurdo y nada pudiera pretenderse para después.

-Los leeré con gusto –terminó por decir, sonriendo con simpatía.

Hinata se sintió halagada.

-Puedo prestárselos si quiere.

-No te preocupes, los compraré en cuanto pueda.

La joven apenas podía creer en el éxito de su intervención.

-Por favor, Kakashi-sensei, no se sienta o-obligado...

-Nunca leo por obligación –la tranquilizó él-, sino por hallar algún deleite. Dicen que la lectura es una de las formas de la felicidad.

Hinata no pudo menos que concordar con esa idea. Muy pocas personas leían en su familia, por lo que solía ser otra de las actividades que efectuaba en solitario. Haber encontrado a alguien con quien hablar de libros la llenó de ilusión. Y de repente, gracias a Kakashi otra vez, tuvo un nuevo motivo para sonreír.

-Estoy se-segura de que los disfrutará. Después de que los lea, podremos hablar sobre ellos –agregó entusiasmándose con la idea.

A él le agradó la propuesta e interiormente se esperanzó con ese posible futuro. Que surgieran más excusas para reunirlos aunque sea en una simple conversación le generaba una nueva clase de expectativa, parte de los sentimientos que transitaba por primera vez.

Se sintió afortunado de poder contar con ella para trazar un posible devenir, ya que a él le tocaba disfrutar de su compañía sin hacer planes al respecto. De todos modos también se sintió un poco culpable, empezó a preguntarse si no tendría que motivarla a buscar esas coincidencias entre algunos de sus amigos más cercanos y no en él.

-De acuerdo –concedió.

A fin de cuentas, seguramente sus intenciones se convertirían en formalidades. Más tarde o más temprano ella procuraría pasar su tiempo entre sus compañeros de siempre y no junto a un jounin de más edad que había sido su profesor. Ni siquiera podía dejar de llamarlo "sensei".

En definitiva Kakashi discernía entre sus sentimientos y comprendía la importancia que la joven había adquirido. Cuando había desechado para siempre cualquier posibilidad de cambio, allí se le aparecía esa clase de afecto, modificándolo todo dentro de sí. Quién sabe si le hubiese sucedido de haberlo buscado con deliberación.

Pero así como leía en su interior, también leía en la realidad. La relación que tenían de siempre distaba años luz de sus actuales emociones, por lo que jamás se permitiría ilusionarse con algo más que esos breves intercambios. Podía condescender a experimentar lo irremediable, incluso a ver en esa novedad un síntoma que le obligaba a replantearse ciertos aspectos de su vida, pero nunca se abriría de tal modo que Hinata pudiese sentirse importunada o que lo expusiera a él mismo al ridículo o la censura.

Lo sobrellevaría en secreto, al fin comprendería los desasosiegos de un amor unilateral.

 _¿Así era la tristeza que callaste todos estos años, Hinata?_

Permanecieron sentados de cara al sol durante algunos instantes más hablando de todo un poco y comentando sus experiencias de lectura. También hablaron de las misiones solidarias que habían realizado hasta el momento y del éxito de Naruto al proponerlas. Por último, consideraron que ya era tiempo de alistarse para el nuevo trabajo que tenían por delante.

Descendieron de la colina cuando el sol comenzó a declinar. En determinado punto se separaron, Kakashi para discutir los detalles con Naruto y Hinata para buscar al resto de los integrantes del equipo. Nada mejor que un poco de cotidianidad y actividad para darse un respiro después de tantas revelaciones.

En el trayecto, Hinata notó que su corazón se sentía más colmado que de costumbre. De repente se descubrió alborozada, entusiasmada, como si fuera a acontecer algo mucho más maravilloso y definitivo que escoltar a un simple comerciante en un viaje de negocios. Fue incapaz de establecer cuándo y por qué motivo esa inusitada algarabía se había desencadenado en su interior, pero supo aceptarla con agradecimiento.

Después consideró atribuirlo a las actividades que venía realizando. Ingenuamente, quizá, desechó otras posibilidades. A sus veinte años podía haber crecido y madurado en muchos aspectos, pero eso no significaba que pudiese ser conciente de cada emoción que se suscite ni de cada estímulo que las origine. Para eso, tal vez, necesitaba atravesar todavía por determinadas experiencias.

Al final se conformó con la explicación más sencilla y cercana. Si la dulzura de Kakashi se le quedó en la retina más tiempo de lo normal, si su corazón se había acelerado con una palabra o si su alma se había sentido fortalecida con alguna afinidad, nada de eso modificó significativamente sus convicciones. Para ella estaba más que claro que se trataba de la familiaridad que habían desarrollado a lo largo de los últimos días.

Incluso se rió de sí misma cuando, por un instante, le envidió a Naruto la fortuna de haber sido entrenado por él. ¡Envidiar a Naruto! ¡Como si pudiese guardar un sentimiento así por alguien, mucho menos por el chico del que había estado tan enamorada! Además eso no significaba nada, porque en el presente podía agradecer que Kakashi contase con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Avanzamos un poquiiito más en la historia, espero que les guste. Preferí que Kakashi se enamorase primero, supongo que en parte es por el sueño tipo "cuento de hadas" que me ha embotado la mente desde chica XD O quizá la perniciosa influencia de los doramas, para qué mentir... Sí, mejor dejo de poner excusas u_uU_

 _Los preceptos mencionados en el capítulo de hoy son los que figuran buscando en Google. No es que desconfíe de la investigación por internet, pero sabemos que a veces es posible que sea errónea o incompleta, sobre todo cuando se trata de la cultura oriental. ¿Se dieron cuenta de eso? Me pasa que, cuando busco el significado de los nombres en japonés, encuentro muchas incongruencias de una página a otra, incluso buscando hasta la décimo-quinta "O". Se aceptan recomendaciones al respecto._

 _Aprovecho para saludar a **Playing whith the angel,** ¡comentaste anónima y no pude responderte por pm! Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras de siempre. Haber elegido ese título me impulsó a decidir que Kakashi se enamorase ya en los primeros capítulos, porque si no ¿de qué valdría proponer lo que hace un hombre cuando ama? XD La literatura es uno de mis temas favoritos, así que aparece con frecuencia entre mis fics. Me alegra saber que seguís disfrutando de la historia, gracias de nuevo por tu compañía. Espero que sigas bien :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **IV**

 **La clase**

* * *

 _Cuando un hombre ama, comparte_

 **.**

Kakashi por fin pudo atraparlo. Se había escabullido por los alrededores de Konoha, ocultándose subrepticiamente entre la vegetación con la agilidad de un auténtico shinobi, por lo que el jounin tuvo que moverse con mayor celeridad para poder interceptarlo. Pocas veces se había enfrentado a un oponente tan astuto, incluso hubo un momento en el que consideró recurrir a su jutsu de invocación para rastrearlo.

-Te atrapé –musitó, sujetándolo con pericia.

Había realizado una de las hazañas más complicadas de las que se tenga conocimiento, digna de un auténtico profesional. Miró a su inquieta presa con ironía y cierto aire de superioridad. El pobre gatito se debatió cuanto pudo, pero las manos de Kakashi fueron más hábiles e impositivas.

Lógicamente, tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso para evitar que el animal escapara, pues es por demás conocida la tozuda voluntad de los mininos para zafarse del ser humano que los aprese aunque el único objetivo haya sido el de apachurrarlos. Nada más ofensivo para un gato que ser capturado por unas manos extrañas, y por eso nunca se rendían. Kakashi meneó la cabeza con resignación.

 _Mientras más te resistas, peor será para ti. Créeme._

Luego, precavido, lo aproximó hasta su pecho para sujetarlo mejor y desanduvo el camino de regreso a la aldea. Podía parecer una tontería, pero cualquiera que se haya visto en el apuro de atrapar a esos escurridizos bodoques de peluche entenderá el orgullo que el tipo experimentaba.

Ya en Konoha, se dirigió hasta la casa de la vecina que había solicitado la ayuda, una anciana que no podía perseguir a tan problemático animalito pese a sus mejores intenciones. Había visto que un perro lo había espantado con sus ladridos hasta el punto de alejarlo, entonces le pidió al primer ninja que pasó el favor de recuperarlo. El ninja, desde luego, resultó ser Kakashi.

Una vez que encontró la vivienda, golpeó la puerta y la anciana atendió con gran alegría al ver que le traían a su amada mascota. Cuando Kakashi se lo tendió, el gato se soltó dando un gran brinco y le agradeció el aventón con un arañazo en el dorso de la mano. Sin embargo, el hombre no se percató.

-Muchas gracias, Kakashi-san, has sido muy bueno al ayudarme –dijo la mujer.

-No hay de qué –repuso él con su habitual cortesía-. A decir verdad resultó muy instructivo, hace tiempo que no medía mis habilidades con un gato.

-Oh, tú ya no tienes nada que demostrar.

-Nunca se sabe, últimamente me he sentido algo oxidado.

-Pues no para ayudar cuando alguien te lo pide.

Él sonrió detrás de la máscara, cohibido. Ella quiso recompensarlo con fruta, pero se negó con amabilidad. Intercambiaron algunas otras palabras y luego se despidieron amistosamente. A pesar de la sencillez de la acción Kakashi se sintió realmente satisfecho, pues ya había realizado su buena acción del día.

O quizá todavía no. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa tarde tenía que ir a la academia para ofrecer una clase especial que Iruka le había pedido. Suspiró con cansancio. Le echó un vistazo al sol para calcular la hora y, con su habitual parsimonia, enfiló hacia el edificio en cuestión. Tal vez llegase con retraso, pero el detalle jamás le preocupaba demasiado.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando los alumnos empezaron a impacientarse, Iruka miró con ansiedad la puerta abierta y a las personas que transitaban por el corredor con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos fuese por fin Kakashi. Cuán ingenuo podía ser el ser humano. Rostro tras rostro, sus expectativas no hicieron más que hacerse trizas contra el muro de la realidad.

La inmemorial impuntualidad del ninja-copia, pese a su extendida notoriedad, siempre lograba sacar de quicio al individuo al que le tocaba padecerla, sin importar si ese individuo era uno de los ninjas más bondadosos de la región. Iruka carraspeó, siguió hablando sobre cualquier tema que le venía a la mente e invocó a todas las divinidades disponibles en el universo para que fuesen en su ayuda… o para que iluminen la discontinua senda de Hatake Kakashi.

Aunque los chicos no tuviesen más de trece años, empezó a ponerse nervioso. Ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde la hora pautada con el rezagado invitado, por lo que había tenido que improvisar todo ese tiempo para entretenerlos. Pero claro, que tuvieran trece no los hacía tontos y pronto supieron percibir la creciente inquietud de su sensei. Faltaba muy poco para que comenzaran a alterarse y para que se dieran a la noble faena estudiantil de desbordar la clase.

Cuando Iruka explicó por cuarta vez en qué consistía el examen para genin, suceso inminente en el calendario escolar, divisó de reojo a la persona con la paciencia y la dulzura suficiente para ayudarlo a manejar esa nave a punto de naufragar. Al parecer los dioses hicieron lo que pudieron.

-Hinata –llamó al verla caminar por el corredor.

La joven, que iba a visitar a Kurenai para hacerle una consulta, se detuvo, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se asomó a través del umbral de la puerta.

-¿Iruka-sensei?

Él se acercó y le habló en voz baja.

-Necesito que me ayudes. ¿Crees que puedas ofrecer una clase sobre los ninjas en el campo de batalla? Iba a darla Kakashi, pero… Bueno, ya sabes –dijo, señalando el reloj de la pared.

Hinata sonrió, comprendiendo la situación.

-¿Y de qué de-debería hablar? –indagó, no muy segura de someterse a esa espinosa situación.

Iruka suspiró con alivio y la miró con agradecimiento. Sabía que podría contar con ella, aunque fuese de modo improvisado.

-Diles de qué se trata ser un ninja según tu experiencia –sugirió-. Háblales sobre la misión que te lo reveló, si es que hubo una en particular, y sobre el entrenamiento que llevas a cabo. Seguro que ellos también te harán preguntas.

Eso no la ayudó mucho a ganar seguridad, pero su afán por ayudar a un maestro tan importante para ella le dio la determinación necesaria.

-Entiendo –dijo, meditando por dónde comenzar.

Ni bien puso un pie dentro del aula se llenó de nostalgia, pues ella y sus compañeros habían recibido clases por última vez allí antes de convertirse en genin e iniciar un increíble y esforzado camino. Pero luego, al ver las caras de aquellos niños llenas de expectación, flaqueó en su determinación y se puso irremediablemente nerviosa.

-Q-Quizá deberíamos esperar a Kakashi-sensei –musitó en un intento por retroceder.

Pero Iruka, que la conocía, la impulsó a seguir adelante. La presentó ante los alumnos como la heredera de uno de los clanes más tradicionales de Konoha y todos se asombraron al percatarse de la característica tonalidad de sus ojos. Semejante reacción la cohibió todavía más, pero al reparar en la gracia de ciertos gestos de admiración empezó a sentirse complacida al convertirse en el objeto de aquel repentino interés.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera emitir al menos un vocablo a modo de saludo, la bombardearon de preguntas de toda clase con el desorden típico de un grupo de esa edad. Con ayuda de Iruka trató de sosegar tales muestras de ansiedad para que pudieran escucharse entre sí, sin mucho éxito en realidad. Hasta que Hatake Kakashi en persona se dignó a asomarse por fin en medio de aquella maraña escolar casi como si pasara por allí producto de la mera casualidad.

-Una clase alborotada –comentó con simpatía. Y de algún modo logró hacerse escuchar, pues de inmediato los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir al reconocerlo. Se trataba nada menos que del sensei del Hokage, cuya fama al parecer trascendía las generaciones.

Iruka meneó la cabeza con resignación y sonrió. Kakashi no tenía remedio y su impuntualidad se volvería tan legendaria como su rol en la historia de Konoha. Hinata lo secundó en la reacción, contenta al ser testigo de semejante entrada triunfal.

Kakashi agradeció los aplausos con un gesto mientras se reunía con ellos dos.

-Un grupo muy animado –observó, agradecido también por el inesperado regalo de la compañía de Hinata-. Lamento la demora.

-No es cierto, nunca lo lamentas –repuso Iruka-. Y la palabra _demora_ desde hace mucho que se ha quedado chica.

-No esperaba menos de Kakashi-sensei –comentó Hinata.

Él sonrió detrás de la máscara, desentendiéndose de la reprimenda tanto como de la chanza. Si algún ser humano conociese a una persona impuntual que admitiera abiertamente poseer este defecto, bien haría en señalarla ya mismo con el dedo para no terminar creyendo que se trata de un simple mito popular.

Un rato después lograron calmar la batahola generada por la tardanza y las sorpresas, y Hinata atinó a salirse del centro de atención. Sin embargo, al ver que pretendía retirarse, Kakashi la retuvo con gentileza.

-Compartamos la clase –sugirió-. Estoy seguro de que será más fácil e interesante si exponemos el tema entre los dos.

Hacía varios días que no se cruzaba con ella y, para su infortunio, la había echado de menos, demasiado incluso para sus inexistentes esperanzas. Aquella inesperada oportunidad le ofrecía algo para sobrellevar los días y nunca se le presentaría otra tan inocente como ésa.

A Iruka no le pareció mala idea y se colocó a un costado para dejarles el protagonismo. A Hinata le sorprendió que Kakashi le cediese ese espacio, todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de que había dejado de ser una alumna, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Los nervios le impidieron darse cuenta de que en la clase ya podía manejarse a la misma altura que él.

Los chicos se morían de ganas de preguntar, pero Kakashi los contuvo con envidiable habilidad ubicado en el centro de su campo visual. Una vez que se calmaron se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se tomó algunos segundos antes de empezar.

-¿Alguien puede decirnos cuál es el principio máximo de un shinobi?

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí, irresolutos, hasta que una niña que parecía ser la más estudiosa levantó la mano solicitando permiso para responder. Kakashi se lo dio.

-El principio máximo en Ninjutsu es llegar a tener un corazón benévolo –recitó casi de memoria.

Kakashi asintió y Hinata sonrió al advertir hacia dónde dirigiría la exposición.

-Sin embargo –prosiguió el jounin-, llegar a tener un corazón benévolo conlleva una serie de, digamos, cualidades que debemos aprender. Es decir, no se es bondadoso sólo por desearlo, sino más bien por voluntad propia. Y esa voluntad en el mundo shinobi se rige por varios preceptos. ¿Los conocen?

Esta vez ninguno de los chicos tuvo algo para decir, pues desconocían de qué se trataba. Hinata comprendió la incertidumbre generalizada.

-Kakashi-sensei habla de preceptos ancestrales –señaló esforzándose en dominar la tartamudez-. Hoy en día son citados en escasas ocasiones, a pesar de que siguen constituyéndonos y rigiendo nuestras acciones.

-Así es –confirmó él-. Y estamos hablando de _diecisiete_ preceptos, ni uno menos –añadió con simpatía para espantar los densos augurios del número. Entonces, sin perder más tiempo, empezó a enumerarlos-: El primero de todos, por ejemplo, es el de la _serenidad_. Este precepto implica que seas tranquilo en tu interior.

Con sólo escuchar esas palabras, a Hinata se le dispararon los recuerdos.

-Y que dejes que esa paz se irradie a través de un semblante sereno –aportó. Kakashi asintió con aprobación-. Un semblante sereno es pacífico, sonriente y serio, y no muestra ninguna emoción violenta. Es como la superficie de un lago en calma.

Los estudiantes escucharon en silencio. Un atributo tan característico fue debidamente recibido y se interesaron más al advertir que, tal cual hubiese anticipado Hinata, se trataba de exponer ni más ni menos que los rasgos que los definían.

-El segundo precepto es la _regularidad_ –prosiguió Kakashi-. Esta pauta implica que seas regular en tus hábitos diarios, en tus prácticas espirituales y en tu propio trabajo.

-Levántate siempre a la misma hora y sé puntual en tus actividades –añadió Hinata, divirtiéndose con la idea al recordar lo sucedido minutos atrás-. Eso te liberará de preocupaciones y ansiedades y harás siempre lo correcto en su justo momento.

Kakashi percibió la mirada irónica de Iruka. Carraspeó sin hacerse cargo de nada ni agregar otras aclaraciones al respecto.

-El siguiente precepto es la _sinceridad_ –continuó-. Deja que tus palabras coincidan con tus pensamientos y deja que tus acciones coincidan con tus palabras.

A continuación Hinata volvió a completar la idea según lo recordaba de sus propios estudios. Para los dos expositores, conocedores del tema, hablar sobre esos principios fue como deslizarse por un tobogán.

Así, uno tras otro, los preceptos de todo shinobi fueron formulados por Kakashi y acertadamente ampliados por Hinata: _simplicidad, veracidad, ausencia de vanidad, no irritabilidad, ecuanimidad, fijeza, adaptabilidad, humildad, integridad, nobleza, magnanimidad, caridad, generosidad_ y por último _pureza_. Claros y prolijos, nada les quedó en el tintero y se ganaron dignamente la atención del auditorio escolar.

Hablando de aquello que los constituía, ambos se sintieron tan realizados como cuando ganaban una batalla, mientras que los oyentes les devolvieron la dedicación y la convicción con respeto y entusiasmo. Durante el tiempo que duró la exposición, todos disfrutaron de la plática así como de cultivarse sobre aquello que les era propio.

En medio de esa significativa clase Hinata cayó en la cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que tuvo que estudiar. Volvió a llenarse de nostalgia, de recuerdos, de horas de pacífico aprendizaje y de entrega a sus ideales de aquel entonces, la primera juventud. Los rostros infantiles de sus amigos desfilaron por su mente y a cada uno de ellos pudo atribuirle uno de esos preceptos en especial, como si al hacerlo pudiese entenderlos mejor. Y se emocionó al entrever en el grupo la misma admiración que ella les había profesado a sus instructores.

Había algo que permanecía constante más allá de los años, atravesando y conformando a las generaciones. Quizá nadie fuese tan nuevo en el mundo como ingenuamente se tiende a creer, sino que tan sólo forme parte de un ciclo superior que funcionaba sobre la tierra desde el inicio de los tiempos y que, por ende, continuaba funcionando a su compás.

Entonces no fue ella la primera niña en asustarse, en desconcertarse, en dudar, en enamorarse, en esforzarse por ser mejor. Lo comprobó en los ojos de las futuras kunoichis, que atravesaron por cada una de esas emociones en la medida en que intentaban corroborar si el precepto en cuestión correspondía a su carácter. No fue la primera, así como tampoco sería la última.

Cuando iban por el penúltimo precepto, comprobó además que el sector femenino observaba con una dosis extra de fascinación al ninja que tenían enfrente. Esto un poco la descolocó. ¿Podía ser posible?

Hinata miró alternativamente a las chicas y a Kakashi, y de vuelta a las chicas. Vaya, eso sí que era nuevo. En sus épocas de estudiante era muy normal quedar prendida de un compañero, y ella era la prueba viviente de ello. Incluso sus compañeras se pasaban las tres cuartas partes del tiempo, el libre, el destinado al estudio y el destinado a la práctica, a contemplar embobadas a Sasuke como si fuese el único ejemplar existente de humano varón en aquellos lares. ¿Pero fijarse de ese modo en un entrenador? Jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza.

Sin embargo, así sucedía en ese preciso momento y en ese preciso lugar, lo supo al reconocer los ojos fijos y asombrados de Ino y de Sakura en los rostros de las muchachitas presentes. Cuando le tocó el turno de completar el concepto de _generosidad_ , tuvo que obligarse a volver en sí, ya que el estupor la había distraído. ¿Cómo era posible que chicas tan pequeñas le echasen el ojo de esa manera a su propio instructor?

Además, tratándose de Kakashi deberían de mostrar más respeto. Un ninja de su trascendencia no estaba para ser reducido al nivel del ídolo pop de turno.

-Por último la _pureza_ –dijo el jounin en ese momento, y Hinata lo consideró muy oportuno-. Elimina la lujuria, la avaricia y otras malas cualidades, y tampoco dejes que entren malos pensamientos en tu mente.

-Piensa en el bienestar de todos –intervino Hinata, todavía extrañada con la situación-. Sé puro también con tu cuerpo, mantén tus ropas y tus alrededores limpios. En suma, observa las normas de higiene física, mental, moral y espiritual.

Lógicamente, hubo algunas muecas de inconformidad entre los alumnos al entender la magnitud de tal precepto, demasiado rígido para su edad. A Kakashi le divirtió la reacción, seguramente porque conocía lo diferente que podía ser a veces la realidad con respecto a las normas.

-Qué, ¿algún problema con el precepto de la pureza? –indagó en son de burla.

Algunos se enfurruñaron y otros bufaron para demostrar su incomodidad. Kakashi sonrió.

-Bien, se habrán dado cuenta de que los shinobis nos regimos por esas cualidades. A veces nos sale bien y otras no tanto, pero siempre nos esforzamos por acercarnos. Porque la virtud no radica en ejercerlo a rajatabla, sino en intentarlo, en tender hacia ello siempre, en buscar ser mejores. Cuando uno busca ser mejor, y acciona para conseguirlo, entonces de algún modo ya lo es.

Ahora los chicos rieron relajadamente, reconfortados con esas palabras. Hinata también sonrió y él halló en su sonrisa aprobación, por lo que se sintió satisfecho.

-¿Preguntas? –inquirió a continuación.

Y automáticamente se elevaron al cielo los brazos del público femenino, Hinata no pudo dejar de reparar en el detalle. Kakashi señaló a una muchacha al azar.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –preguntó la chica con ansiedad.

Kakashi manifestó cierta contrariedad por la falta de adecuación al contexto, y luego recordó que no resultaba nada raro viniendo de una persona de esa edad. Hinata, en cambio, sintió vergüenza ajena y, por alguna misteriosa razón, también se sintió expuesta.

-Aunque no esté muy seguro de la relación con el tema –aquí los chicos rieron nuevamente-, diré que tengo treinta y tres.

-¿Estás casado? –se atrevió a preguntar otra de las chicas.

Nueva vacilación de Kakashi, acompañada del desconcierto de Hinata.

-No todavía –dijo él con amabilidad.

-¿Entonces lo harás pronto? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Ya estás comprometido? ¿Conociste a alguien?

Las insólitas preguntas se precipitaron como un torrente después del deshielo, comprometiendo a Kakashi y dejando a Hinata muda del estupor. Iruka, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, creyó oportuno intervenir.

Trató de sosegar los requerimientos femeninos así como las indignaciones masculinas, ya que los varones de pronto se vieron relegados del intercambio. Además, se hizo muy notorio el desvío del propósito original de la clase. Iruka frenó a unos y apaciguó a otros, restableciendo poco a poco el orden para poder proseguir.

Entretanto, Kakashi y Hinata se mantuvieron apartados, apiadándose de las tribulaciones que todo entrenador debe atravesar para tratar de domar a esa manada de espíritus demandantes de atención. A ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió desear estar en su lugar.

-Desde el principio dije que se trataba de un grupo muy animado –comentó él, guiñándole un ojo a su compañera.

-Así parece –repuso Hinata, algo preocupada por Iruka-. Jamás he visto niñas tan cu-curiosas.

-¿Verdad? Es la primera vez que me preguntan por mi vida sentimental antes de indagar por mi Sharingan. –Luego Kakashi hizo una breve pausa, sopesándolo con seriedad-. Cómo obtuve ese ojo solía ser la primera pregunta que me hacían en este tipo de clases, pero parece que las cosas han cambiado un poco.

Hinata se abstuvo de replicar, pues ella también había estado realizando su propio balance de la situación. Si era el hombre inteligente que ella creía que era, por fuerza tenía que darse cuenta de que eso no era lo único que había cambiado en los últimos años.

Las futuras kunoichis se habían entusiasmado demasiado con él, sus preguntas eran producto de ello y de cierta desenvoltura ganada por la ventaja de moverse en bloque. Ella, a su edad, jamás se lo hubiese permitido, apenas si podía mirar a Naruto a la cara cada vez que se lo cruzaba.

Comprendía que Kakashi fuese cálido, gentil, confiable, leal, inteligente, incluso atractivo a pesar de la máscara y encantador a pesar de su indolencia. Sin embargo, de ahí a exhibir con descaro un interés más allá de lo profesional…

Incluso a pesar de la dulce mirada que le dirigía, incluso a pesar de lo segura que podía sentirse a su lado.

-¿Hinata?

La joven reaccionó con un sobresalto. Se ruborizó al comprender que se había quedado como lela mirándolo, que él se había percatado de eso y que la interpeló para devolverla a la realidad.

-Lo-Lo siento –musitó.

-¿Qué cosa? –indagó él, asombrado. Luego hizo una mueca, como si algo le doliese. Sacó la mano izquierda del bolsillo y la examinó con detenimiento-. Desde hace rato que esta mano me está molestando.

Se quitó el guante protector y por fin advirtió el largo arañazo del gato que había rescatado con anterioridad. Una marcada línea roja atravesaba el dorso y la zona inmediata a la herida aparecía igualmente enrojecida.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta –reconoció.

Hinata se apresuró a revolver en su bolsa hasta que halló un apósito adecuado para la magnitud de la lesión. Luego tomó la mano de Kakashi y lo colocó con sumo cuidado, cubriéndola casi al completo. El jounin se dejó hacer, algo confuso por la repentina intimidad generada entre ambos.

-Comparada con las heridas de una batalla no tiene importancia –señaló ella, sosteniéndole la mano aún-, pero había comenzado a irritarse con el roce de la tela. Podría haberse infectado, Kakashi-sensei, debería prestar más atención.

El jounin apenas pudo dominar sus emociones. Asintió con la cabeza, tragó con dificultad y ya no pudo decidir si apartar la mano por cuenta propia o esperar a que ella la soltase. Y al advertir el detalle, Hinata comenzó a atravesar por la misma zozobra.

Después, un poco por voluntad propia y un poco por voluntad ajena lograron desasirse. De todas maneras, ninguno podría asegurar que hubiese salido indemne de tan inusitado escollo, él porque conocía sus sentimientos y ella porque de pronto había comenzado a dudar de los suyos.

Para aumentar la desazón, cuando voltearon hacia la clase se toparon con las perplejas miradas del alumnado en su totalidad fijas sobre ellos, además del inconveniente desconcierto de Iruka. Evidentemente ya se habían calmado y estaban esperando que ellos dejaran de hacer "sus cosas" para reanudar la exposición.

Desde luego, el sector femenino echaba chispas por los ojos y puñales parapsicológicos sobre Hinata al notar lo cerca que parecía estar de Kakashi y el nítido interés que él tenía por ella, interés del que la kunoichi no se había anoticiado aún. Y así como ellas poseían la sensibilidad necesaria para percibirlo, el mismo Iruka llegó a preguntarse qué estaría pasando entre ellos para configurar juntos aquel inusitado halo de confianza. Aunque fue discreto y se guardó sus pensamientos.

Al notar la tensión en el ambiente y la incomodidad de Hinata, Kakashi optó por desenvolverse con normalidad retomando la clase en donde la había dejado. Fue tan hábil manejando las ansiedades del grupo y tan atinado para atraer la atención exclusivamente sobre sí, que las cosas poco a poco volvieron a su cauce original sin mayores consecuencias. Sobre todo para resguardo de la aturdida Hinata.

Ella, entretanto, al verlo tan seguro y cordial como de costumbre, logró recuperar su templanza. Y al percatarse de que había desviado la atención de los alumnos, también se sintió agradecida.

Esta vez se mantuvo a un lado y le dejó la exposición a él. Los chicos no volvieron a reparar en ella, y eso fue lo mejor. Cuando Kakashi dio por finalizada la clase, todos aplaudieron encantados como si nada hubiera sucedido. La corta edad los preservaba de recuerdos innecesarios ajenos a su propio universo.

Pero sí pertenecían al universo de Hinata, y la joven se quedó pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué había pasado en realidad? Apenas le había puesto un inocente apósito, pero por la asombrada mirada de los chicos parecía que lo hubiese atendido como si fuese su propio esposo. Y el mismo asombro divisó en los ojos de Iruka… ¿Qué había pasado en realidad?

Quería ahondar en eso y entenderlo, le abrumaba demasiado como para dejarlo pasar como si careciese de significado. Los demás habían visto _algo_ en ellos, pero fue incapaz de determinar qué. De todas maneras se quedó sin tiempo, pues los alumnos empezaron a marcharse.

Los chicos la saludaron en la medida en que salían del aula. Iruka se despidió de ella a lo último y Kakashi quedó para el final, aunque trató de evitarlo yéndose primero. Sin embargo, él la retuvo con un gesto.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? –le preguntó con su indolencia habitual.

Ni siquiera en medio de una confusión tan grande como la que la acometía Hinata supo mentir.

-No. A esta hora Kurenai-sensei debe haber vuelto ya a su casa y no qui-quisiera molestarla.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme a cenar? Yo invito –propuso él, y ella lo miró contrariada-. La clase me cansó y me generó mucha nostalgia, así que ahora me gustaría comer un buen tazón de ramen con mi compañera de enseñanza. ¿Qué dices?

Y ése fue precisamente el problema. Durante unos intensos instantes, Hinata no supo qué decir.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Avanzamos de a poquito con la historia, recuerden que el fic tendrá un total de diez capítulos así que ya estamos en la mitad. Habrá que mover los hilos para que las cosas empiecen a darse como queremos XD_

 _Saludo al anónimo **Kaary.215** , me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que sigas disfrutándolo. Gracias por leer y comentar :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **V**

 **La revelación**

* * *

 _Cuando un hombre ama, dialoga_

 **.**

Y al instante siguiente, sin saber muy bien cómo, se vieron sentados en el tradicional mostrador de Ichiraku esperando su orden. Había anochecido en Konoha, aunque tampoco supieron muy bien cuándo debido al tiempo transcurrido dentro de la academia. La única certeza con la que contaban en ese momento era la de su mutua compañía.

Hinata se sintió nerviosa y extrañamente emocionada. De nuevo le acontecía la singular ventura de encontrarse a solas con Kakashi, en el presente un fenómeno tan inusitado como perturbador. Ya habían trabajado juntos en numerosas ocasiones, pero raramente les había tocado compartir un rato de esparcimiento. Si consideraba el encuentro en la colina la semana anterior, podría decir que sólo había ocurrido dos veces, y sin embargo la afectaba.

Lo miró de reojo. Él parecía tranquilo. Lo tenía demasiado cerca, podía sentir la seguridad que desprendía su apostura, esa seguridad que por momentos podía confundirse con indiferencia. No obstante, a ella ya no la engañaba. Se trataba de un verdadero shinobi.

Cualquiera que lo conociera bien sabría que el tipo, por más despreocupado que pareciese, mantenía los sentidos en constante alerta. Las sucesivas misiones compartidas la habían instruido, sabía que casi nada se le escapaba por más descuidado que se mostrase, tanto si lo hacía adrede como si lo hacía según su natural inclinación. Y no sólo en cuanto a señales de peligro o indicios de pelea, sino también en cuanto a las intenciones de quienes lo rodeaban, una característica que a Hinata le asombraba, pero que ahora un poco le perturbaba. Quizás en ese mismo instante, y para su infortunio, estuviese leyendo dentro de ella.

En suma, esa capacidad tan profesional de desenvolverse siempre le había generado una curiosa mezcla de admiración y simpatía, Kakashi tenía una personalidad singular y se hacía fácil encariñarse con él. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar que en el presente experimentaba algo mucho más complejo, extraño y nuevo, y le costó bastante controlar y entender esos sentimientos teniéndolo tan próximo.

El jounin, tal y como la joven temiera, se percató enseguida de su creciente inquietud. No precisó mirarla para notarlo, así como tampoco necesitó preguntarle para entenderlo. En algún punto de la incierta senda que venían transitando, o de la que al menos él creía que trazaban, su cercanía había terminado por afectarla y lo supo desde el instante en que salieron de la academia. Se sintió responsable.

Jamás se permitió un segundo de expectativa ni un ápice de ilusión, hasta el momento habían convivido ocupando roles absolutamente diferentes, específicos y muy bien delimitados. Nunca se condujo de forma impropia, de hecho ya se estaba cuestionando la simple decisión de invitarla a comer. Tampoco profirió jamás una palabra que lo expusiera o la expusiera a ella a una situación por fuera de los parámetros de cotidianidad que manejaban… Sin embargo, a pesar de todos esos recaudos, el cambio se había operado. ¿Qué haría con eso ahora?

Absolutamente nada, por supuesto, cualquier medida que tomase podría empeorarlo. Alguna misteriosa instancia de la clase lo había disparado y ahora tendrían que lidiar con ello. Aun así, a pesar de las inconveniencias y de sus propias aprensiones, que a Hinata le acometiese de pronto la misma tribulación que a él le brindó una inopinada dosis de alivio en su contrariedad, no pudo evitar que así le aconteciera. Era demasiada casualidad.

¿Debería tomarlo como la típica fascinación de una muchachita que se sintió impresionada un día con su idealizado sensei? ¿Acaso se trataba de un asunto sin mayor trascendencia? ¿O debería dejarlo pasar como si nada? Dada la delicadeza de la situación y la imposibilidad de saber cómo decantaría, prefirió soslayar ese inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

Así, sentado a su lado, simplemente se limitó a reinstalar un poco de normalidad.

-Parece que las nuevas generaciones vienen con gran entusiasmo –comentó.

Hinata, muy a su pesar, se sobresaltó al oírlo hablar. Agachó la vista, confusa y ruborizada, y sus manos juguetearon nerviosas sobre su regazo.

-Se-Seguro que sí –profirió, avergonzándose aún más al notarse insegura. Estaban esperando un simple tazón de ramen y lo más natural era que entablasen una conversación, pero se comportaba como si la estuvieran escaneando.

-Los varones se veían interesados, aunque también algo rebeldes –señaló él, pensando en ello-. Las chicas, en cambio, se mostraron más participativas.

Hinata no supo qué responder a eso, así que, reparando en su silencio, Kakashi prosiguió:

-Es una suerte que me hayas acompañado, hace tiempo que no me dirigía a una audiencia de esa edad. Me trajo recuerdos.

En el estado en el que se hallaba, tal gesto de confianza no hizo más que incomodar a Hinata.

-Fu-Fue un privilegio para mí haber po-podido ayudarlo, Kakashi-sensei.

Él la miró de soslayo, preocupado. Seguía inquieta.

-Podrías dar clases –sugirió con amabilidad.

Ahora Hinata se sorprendió por el comentario y por fin consiguió mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Yo?

-Así es. Has completado tu formación hace tiempo, al igual que tus compañeros. De aquí en más, lo que puedas mejorar dependerá de ti misma, de tus propósitos y de tu propia fuerza. Tienes el potencial de convertirte en un referente.

-Eso no es cierto –se apresuró a decir ella, disconforme con la observación-. Nosotros to-todavía no los hemos superado. Siempre necesitaremos del apoyo que usted o cu-cualquiera de nuestros superiores puedan ofrecernos.

-Me temo que en estos tiempos sólo podrá ser un apoyo moral. El resto dependerá de ustedes –repuso Kakashi con calidez-. Mi tarea ha concluido, es tiempo de pasarles la antorcha.

-Kakashi-sensei siempre será un gran referente para nosotros –insistió ella.

-Sólo dime Kakashi.

-Sería injusto obviar sus enseñanzas sólo porque ya somos adultos.

-Yo no diría que las _obviarán_ , sino que las emplearán siguiendo ahora sus propios criterios. Es un proceso natural.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese disentir, les sirvieron sus pedidos. Depositaron delante de cada uno de ellos un cargado y humeante tazón de ramen, y el aroma pronto les invadió agradablemente los sentidos calmando las ansiedades. Kakashi tomó los palillos para empezar a dar cuenta de su comida, pero no pudo evitar hacer la apostilla más evidente.

-Veo un tazón de ramen y la primera imagen que me viene a la mente es la de Naruto –admitió con cierto pudor-. Conocer a ese chico nos ha trastornado a todos.

Pero Hinata casi no lo escuchó.

-Para mí, Kurenai-sensei es como una verdadera madre –dijo, enganchada con el tema anterior-. Todavía hoy la busco y necesito de sus consejos. Sin mis entrenadores, estaría perdida.

Kakashi suspiró.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, Hinata. No me pareció que estuvieras perdida mientras conversábamos con Taichi, ¿recuerdas? Al final, fuiste tú quien resolvió esa misión. En las posteriores, incluso, casi no tuve que hacer nada porque te adelantabas a los imprevistos, y eso es porque has acumulado experiencia. Sin ir más lejos, hoy mismo, durante la clase, te has desempeñado con sabiduría. –Kakashi tomó un bocado y lo hizo desaparecer con la pericia que le era tan particular, sin develar ni un centímetro de su rostro-. En suma, ya no precisas que nadie te indique nada.

La joven lo escuchó con cierto asombro. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera y se sintió algo avergonzada por haberse conducido más bien como una niña que como la mujer que ya era. Esa inseguridad suya no hacía más que meterla en complicaciones y allí mismo se juró que haría todo lo posible por erradicarla definitivamente de su personalidad.

Ya había podido hacerlo tiempo atrás, inspirada por su amor de la infancia, sólo que la desilusión posterior conmocionó algunos de los logros obtenidos. Ahora sería distinto. Alguien más había visto de lo que era capaz y así acababa de transmitírselo, ampliándole el panorama que ella misma se empeñaba en reducir. Y ese alguien no era cualquier persona.

Hubiera querido retractarse de algunas de sus palabras, pero a la larga comprendió que no sería necesario. De todas formas, como bien sabía ella, a Kakashi no se le escapaba nada por mucho que aparentase indiferencia. De seguro entendería sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Entonces sólo me queda volverme más fuerte –concedió por fin.

Kakashi asintió, revolviendo descuidadamente en su tazón.

-Es el gran desafío que afrontamos.

-Yo creo que Kakashi-sensei es muy fuerte.

-Espero serlo, Hinata –murmuró él, un poco ensimismado-. Espero serlo.

Ella le sonrió, repentinamente más cómoda y confiada que al principio. Luego tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer también, pues la tensión y el nerviosismo ya se habían diluido.

Que ambos estuvieran comiendo juntos después de haber pasado la tarde en la academia de pronto les pareció lo más normal del mundo. Gracias a eso, Kakashi se sintió aliviado y demasiado animado a su pesar. Podía acostumbrarse a eso, incluso podía desearlo cada vez más. ¿Debería dejarlo pasar?, volvió a preguntarse mientras comía.

Hinata también había notado el cambio. Al igual que durante las pasadas misiones, se sintió muy a gusto con él, tanto que el calor en sus mejillas había desaparecido. Podía hablar con él, podía comer con él y podía mirarlo sin aprensiones ni pudores, así como le ocurría cada vez que hallaba un lugar nuevo donde anclar. Para alguien tan tímido como ella, encontrar ese tipo de espacio y de camaradería se volvía un bálsamo en su acontecer.

Y lo había encontrado con Kakashi. Un poco la perturbaba, otro poco la confundía y otro poco la emocionaba, pero si pretendía alcanzar cierto grado de seguridad y demostrar madurez, tendría que aprender a lidiar con todas esas sensaciones. Siguió comiendo sin cuestionárselo tanto y se propuso pensarlo con mayor detenimiento en otra ocasión.

Para Kakashi, haber conseguido que se sienta mejor y que de momento olvide sus inquietudes le quitó un gran peso de encima. Podía vivir conformándose con su eventual compañía, pero jamás se permitiría fracturar el nivel de confianza que existía entre ambos. Si había algo que consentía en tomar y conservar de ella, ese algo era el tipo de vínculo que los constituía y por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a perderlo.

Comieron, entonces, y cada uno por su parte trató de acoplarse a los ritmos del otro, sin saber que lo hacían. Así, al poco rato, juntos degustaron el último bocado, juntos depositaron los palillos en los cuencos y juntos dieron las gracias por la comida. Estaban tranquilos.

 **.**

 **.**

Él se ofreció a acompañarla y ella aceptó. Se encaminaron hasta su casa bajo un estrellado, aunque frío, cielo nocturno. Muchos de los comercios habían cerrado ya, sólo quedaban abiertas algunas tiendas de comida y de bebida al paso iluminando tenuemente el camino con la mortecina luz de las farolas. Se cruzaron con algún que otro aldeano que volvía a su casa después de una afanosa jornada laboral, pero nada de eso los distrajo de la serenidad que ganaron con el tiempo.

Esporádicamente, también pudieron percibir la presencia subrepticia de los ninjas de guardia apostados en diversos puntos estratégicos, aunque hacía tiempo que las amenazas sobre Konoha habían decrecido. Además de ellos, sólo los grillos hacían notar arrulladoramente su presencia. Se respiraba demasiada quietud en el ambiente, casi como si la aldea los hubiese dejado librados a su suerte.

Transitaron en silencio la zona más residencial, él con su habitual aire distraído y las manos en los bolsillos, ella a veces reflexiva y a veces complacida del paseo. No obstante, cuando empezaron a recorrer el área de los campos de entrenamiento, a Kakashi le acometió la necesidad de hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Qué opinas de las misiones solidarias? –indagó. Durante la comida había mencionado a Naruto en broma, pero parecía que Hinata ni siquiera lo había registrado.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por ese súbito planteo.

-¿Las misiones so-solidarias? –replicó. Se lo pensó durante algunos instantes, buscando la mejor respuesta-. Pues me parece una buena idea de Naruto-kun para ma-mantenernos en actividad. Creo que ya lo hemos hablado.

-¿Crees que Naruto lo está haciendo bien? –volvió a preguntar él, mirándola de soslayo.

Hinata se tomó algunos segundos más, no muy segura de lo que Kakashi quería saber.

-¿Usted cree q-que no es así?

-No, por supuesto que no. Al contrario, creo que Naruto es un gran Hokage –dijo él, tratando de pensar mejor en el modo de rumbear la conversación-. Incluso creo que es mejor todavía de lo que había imaginado.

La kunoichi sonrió.

-Naruto-kun ha superado nuestras expectativas.

-No podía esperarse menos de él.

-Siempre ha sido muy fuerte y vo-voluntarioso –continuó Hinata, pensando en ello-. Primero nos ha inspirado a todos, después nos ha reconciliado a todos y al final nos ha protegido a todos. Y ahora nos cuida. Parece salido de otro p-planeta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La joven se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con cierta melancolía.

-Las personas con aspiraciones tienden a ser ambiciosas –murmuró-. Sin embargo, lo que Naruto-kun ha deseado ser desde niño de-desborda generosidad.

-Entiendo –asintió Kakashi, captando el punto-. Los deseos suelen ser egoístas porque se piden para uno mismo. Raramente deseamos algo que implique un bien para alguien más.

-En el deseo de ser Hokage podría entreverse un anhelo de poder –repuso Hinata, completando la idea de la misma manera que había completado los preceptos en la clase-. Pe-Pero en Naruto-kun ese deseo está orientado hacia afuera, no hacia adentro. Lo trasciende.

-Es desprendido.

-Es desprendido –convino ella.

-Una voluntad y una perseverancia dignas de admiración.

-Y un optimismo y una convicción nada fáciles de doblegar, aunque muy di-difíciles de imitar.

-¿Tú también quisiste ser como él? –indagó Kakashi, ocultando muy bien sus intenciones.

Hinata volvió a sentirse contrariada con la pregunta. Tenía los ojos fijos en el camino, desde la vez que Kakashi tuvo que "rescatarla" del peligro de una rama caída con la que casi tropezó se esforzaba por ahorrarle cualquier evidencia de torpeza. Y bien sabía ella lo angustiante que podía ser tanta precaución. Aun así, cuando pensaba en lo penosa que quizá se vería ante sus ojos ponía más esmero aún en cuidarse.

Era una tonta por razonar de ese modo, los pensamientos de Kakashi corrían en una dirección completamente diferente, pero Hinata no podía saberlo. Sólo sabía, sí, de sus propias emociones, o más bien del cambio que estaba experimentando. Se rehusó a quedar como una niña necesitada de protección.

Más allá de eso, procuró enfocarse en la plática.

-Pareces distraída –dijo el jounin, percibiendo su turbación y algo más que no pudo dilucidar.

Hinata trató de parecer normal.

-Es que me cu-cuesta mucho responder a esa pregunta –admitió de todos modos, algo cohibida-. Siempre he admirado a Naruto-kun, y desde luego que he querido ser como él –dijo, controlando lo mejor posible la vacilación de su voz-. Pero no era la única. Todos en algún momento aspiramos a ser como él.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora aspiramos a acompañarlo –dijo ella con mayor seguridad-, esperamos estar a la altura de sus logros. Naruto-kun se ha convertido en un gran líder y nosotros nos esforzamos por protegerlo y ayudarlo, por caminar a su lado.

-Hum –asintió Kakashi, pensativo.

En el silencio que siguió, el ninja pudo sacar algunas conclusiones. En primer lugar, la única emoción que Hinata guardaba hacia Naruto era la de un afecto sincero y llano, sin dobleces ni falsas expectativas. Eso lo tranquilizó más que si le hubiesen asegurado que ya no tendría que trabajar para vivir. Si la joven había comenzado a sentir algún tipo de atracción hacia él, al menos podría consolarse con la idea de que era genuina.

En segundo lugar, tampoco halló en ella las emociones opuestas. La conocía de niña y sabía que se destacaba por su dulzura, simpleza y amabilidad, pero bien sabía él que las personas, incluso a su pesar, en ocasiones adquirían ciertos resentimientos. En Hinata, por el contrario, no advirtió ni rencor ni decepción, sino que el amor por Naruto parecía una etapa superada y recordada con cariño. Eso también le generó alivio, aunque más por ella que por él.

Por último, podrían hablar del Hokage sin experimentar incomodidad, y eso, desde su punto de vista, era señal de algo más. Si ni el amor ni el rencor la ataban a él, podía confiar en que la imagen de aquel revoltoso muchacho jamás se convertiría en una sombra entre ellos.

Aunque, ¿de qué diablos le servía extraer esas deducciones? Nada compartían en realidad más que el recuerdo de unas cuantas misiones, de una clase improvisada y de una comida al pasar. Nada los unía más allá de algunos viejos reveses, cierto caudal de incertidumbre y una empecinada soledad. Además, sólo estaban caminando de regreso en una noche fresca carente de significado.

Y sin embargo era real. El paisaje nocturno, la aldea silenciosa, ellos dos caminando juntos... Sus pensamientos, la profunda y contundente inclinación que había desarrollado hacia ella, el cada vez más indudable e inesperado consuelo de saber que tal vez, milagrosamente, le provocaba algo parecido. Kakashi podía sentir que el corazón le pesaba.

Cuando quisieron acordarse, se habían detenido ante la puerta principal de la residencia de los Hyuuga. Ninguno fue conciente del tiempo transcurrido ni de las conveniencias, más pendientes en descifrar y asombrarse de lo que el otro podía generarles. Ni el frío ni la cerrazón de la noche pudieron distraerlos de ello tampoco.

Después de algunos instantes de vacilación, Hinata volvió a sonreírle con espontaneidad. Desde la perspectiva de Kakashi, eso también era real.

-Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí –comentó él, observando la construcción.

-Sería muy bienvenido si viniera a visitarnos –se apresuró a decir ella con gentileza-. Aquí lo… lo respetamos mucho.

De nuevo esos halagos. Esta vez fue Kakashi quien se avergonzó, por un instante hubiese querido ser un simple aldeano despidiéndose de la chica que le gustaba.

-¿Y cómo está tu padre? –indagó, eludiendo la inconveniente sensación.

-Está muy bien –respondió Hinata, animada sin poderlo evitar. No quería desprenderse aún de la calidez de Kakashi-. Entrena mucho, come sano, regaña a sus alumnos, toma té contemplando a solas el atardecer...

-Veo que lo cuidas bien.

La joven asintió con timidez.

-Los años pasan y uno se da cuenta de que los seres amados son lo único que se tiene en verdad.

Kakashi la miró con entendimiento, contento de que por fin hubiese encontrado fortaleza entre los integrantes de su propia familia. Entrevió cierta nostalgia en sus palabras, seguramente debido al recuerdo de Neji, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto.

Luego, sabiendo que debía ser él quien diera el último paso, le sonrió detrás de la máscara.

-La bella y sabia Hinata –bromeó.

A la susodicha se le subieron todos los colores a las mejillas.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

-¿Qué?

-¡No di-diga esas cosas a menos q-que hable en serio! –le reprochó ella.

El jounin la miró fingiendo no comprender.

-Pero si lo digo en serio.

A Hinata esas palabras no le ayudaron ni pizca.

-Bu-Buenas noches –balbuceó, todavía encrespada.

Kakashi, lejos de ofenderse por esa brusquedad, se despidió con simpatía.

-Que duermas bien –dijo en tono juguetón.

Luego se dio la vuelta, alzó descuidadamente la mano en gesto de saludo y se marchó. ¡Caramba con los subterfugios a los que tenía que recurrir para conseguir despegarse de ella!

La kunoichi se quedó parada en el umbral, observándolo mientras se alejaba. Pensamientos de toda índole se arremolinaron en su cabeza y muchas sensaciones nuevas invadieron su corazón: ansiedad, ganas de ir tras él, preguntarse qué haría ahora, un poco de dolor también… Pero por sobre todas esas cosas ya lo echaba de menos.

Entró a su casa sintiéndose otra. ¿Pero acaso no era ya, efectivamente, _otra_? Mientras enfilaba hacia su cuarto comprendió que sí, que algo adentro suyo había cambiado en forma definitiva. ¿Cómo cambió? ¿Cuándo cambió? ¿Había sucedido aquella tarde, o ya había sucedido antes y no se había percatado aún? ¿Ocurrió mientras hablaban, mientras comían o mientras cumplían con alguna misión? ¿Y por qué le aconteció así?

Entró a su habitación como sonámbula, sin decidir a qué sentimiento darle prioridad. Lo peor era que la misma incapacidad de señalar el momento exacto en que _aquello_ se había desatado le daba la certeza de que se trataba de algo serio, de algo fundacional. ¿Se había sentido así con Naruto? Ya no pudo recordarlo y eso también contenía una revelación.

Sentirse atraída por la persona menos esperada… ¿En qué libro lo había leído? Era la historia más trillada del universo. Y sin embargo así le había ocurrido, ya no era una niña para darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, así como tampoco lo era para volver a crearse falsas expectativas.

Kakashi jamás se fijaría en ella de esa manera, ¿cómo podría? Había sido muy bueno y gentil durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pero eso no significaba que la viese como algo más que como una alumna. Era cierto que en más de una ocasión le había pedido que lo llamase por el nombre prescindiendo del acostumbrado honorífico, que insistía en señalarle el lugar que ocupaba en el presente como kunoichi ya formada, pero eso no quería decir nada más allá de su afán por orientarla y ayudarla a crecer.

-Él sólo es cortés –musitó para sí misma, echándose sobre la cama todavía con la ropa puesta.

Desprovista de sueño, se entretuvo contemplando el techo y evocando cada una de las palabras que deshicieron los nervios del día. Y mientras más lo repasaba, se hizo más palpable la revelación de sus anhelos así como más nítido y angustiante el dolor de su corazón. Sólo a alguien tan tonto como ella se le ocurría sentirse atraída por los hombres más inalcanzables.

Por su parte, también Kakashi meditó detenidamente en los diversos acontecimientos del día, y volvió a sentirse culpable. Sin intención de su parte había removido sentimientos dentro de ella, lo había notado en su turbación constante, y ahora debería llevar sobre su conciencia cualquier tipo de malestar o consecuencia que esas inquietudes pudieran generarle. Quién sabe qué estaría pensando de él en ese momento, o lo desdichada que se sentiría.

Cualquier otro hombre, quizá, se hubiese ilusionado al divisar esa brecha, pero él conocía muy bien a Hinata para intuir la dirección que asumirían sus pensamientos. Que ella, de algún modo, pudiese corresponderle, no lo hacía ingenuo. Su continua cercanía e influencia la habían puesto en un atolladero y él no podía pensar aún en el mejor método para liberarla.

De modo que él se había fijado en ella y ella se había fijado en él… Qué extraordinaria revelación. Y sin embargo, ¿quién podría afirmar que esa correspondencia, por más milagrosa que sea, los llevaría a alguna parte?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Siguiente capítulo de la historia, espero que les agrade. Saludo al anónimo **bluetari** , me alegra que te guste, muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme tus amables palabras :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VI**

 **La casa**

* * *

 _Cuando un hombre ama, devela_

 **.**

Pese a sus esfuerzos, con el correr de los días Hinata no hizo más que confirmar cuánto le gustaba Kakashi, cuán hondo había calado en su corazón. Invocó razones de todo tipo, se obligó a recordar cuánto tiempo había dedicado a ilusionarse antes con un hombre que era imposible y cuánto le había costado recuperarse de ello, pero le dio muy poco resultado.

También procuró evitarlo de todas las formas posibles. Cuando iba a la academia se aseguraba de que él ya no estuviera o no fuera a asistir. Cuando iba por la calle, apenas percibía su cercanía, se desviaba de su camino para impedir el encuentro. Cuando Naruto la convocaba para algunas misiones sencillas, se escabullía con sus compañeros antes de que pudiesen preguntarle siquiera si precisaba orientación. Cualquier cosa era buena con tal de conseguir evadirlo.

Por supuesto, él se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que ella intentaba, y un poco se apenó, y otro poco se emocionó, y otro poco se desconcertó. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para asumir con naturalidad lo que sentía por ella, pero desconocía lo que debería suceder para que ella obtuviese algún alivio similar.

Apenas si llegaba a verla de lejos antes de que se esfumara. Se veía cada vez más introvertida, más vuelta hacia sí misma, y Kakashi entendió que lo hacía para protegerse. Sin importar lo que ocurriera con él o con los dos juntos, tendría que hallar el modo de frenar ese apoteósico camino hacia la cerrazón, tendría que ayudarla a aceptarlo o a olvidarlo definitivamente. Hinata no se merecía pasar por ese tipo de aflicciones otra vez.

 **.**

 **.**

-No estoy se-segura de haber entendido bien –admitió Hinata, preocupada.

-Te daré más detalles cuando lleguemos –le aseguró Naruto.

-¿Pero a dónde vamos?

-A ayudar a un amigo.

Caminaban en dirección a una zona que a Hinata le pareció más que conocida y una vocecilla interior le advirtió que debía prepararse. Cuando Naruto le pidió que lo acompañe a un lugar para una misión de bajo rango, aunque urgente, accedió confiada, pero al notar hacia dónde se dirigían empezó a experimentar un vacío en el estómago.

Para peor, ya no podría negarse ni inventar algún pretexto, el Hokage era el Hokage y tenía la obligación de hacer lo que le pidiera, así lo había prometido cuando asumió. Con todo, al reconocer el edificio donde vivía Kakashi su lealtad sufrió un duro sacudón.

Desde luego podría tratarse de una simple coincidencia, tal vez Naruto quisiese ver a alguien que residía en el mismo asentamiento. Entonces Hinata hizo memoria pensando en las posibilidades, pero eso sólo empeoró la situación. Nadie más que Kakashi vivía en ese edificio en particular.

Naruto abrió la puerta de entrada para dejarla pasar primero y subieron por las escaleras. Se cruzaron con algunos vecinos que los saludaron sonrientes y entusiasmados con la inesperada visita, aunque el joven apenas si tuvo tiempo para atender a sus palabras. Puso excusas infantiles y en cuanto pudo tomó a Hinata del brazo y se escabulleron escaleras arriba.

Kakashi vivía en el apartamento de la última planta, el más apartado del edificio. Hinata nunca había llegado tan lejos para buscarlo, y ahora que sus peores temores se volvían realidad no pudo evitar sentirse entre nerviosa e interesada por conocer el mundo del hombre que le gustaba. Una vez parada frente a su puerta, no pudo lidiar ni con la angustia ni con la ansiedad.

Para su asombro, Naruto abrió la puerta y pasó como si fuese el dueño de la casa. La kunoichi lo miró extrañada sin atreverse a traspasar el umbral.

-Hinata –la instó él al ver que se quedaba atrás.

-Pe-Pero…

-No te preocupes, Kakashi-sensei partió a una misión esta mañana –explicó Naruto-. Me pidió que consiguiera una persona para poner en orden su apartamento mientras él no estuviese, así que pensé que tú y yo podríamos ocuparnos.

-¿Tú y yo?

Naruto asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Los demás ya tienen sus propias obligaciones, sólo quedamos nosotros.

La joven, perpleja, fue incapaz de terminar de creerle semejante explicación, y al final prefirió no pensar más en ello. Siendo que Kakashi no estaba, sus escrúpulos disminuyeron gradualmente y se decidió a entrar en la casa.

Mientras Naruto se dirigía a una de las estancias con absoluta desenvoltura, mascullando frases muy poco inteligibles acerca de los descuidos de Kakashi y la verdadera calidad de sus obligaciones como Hokage, Hinata permaneció detenida durante unos instantes contemplando la sala.

Había creído que su corazón se desbocaría, pero se tranquilizó al visualizar el panorama. Nada le sorprendió demasiado. Al contrario, no hizo más que corroborar la impresión que tenía de él. Todo allí era sencillo, comedido, necesario. El desorden que se percibía a simple vista era el natural en un hombre solitario y no vio ninguna cosa estrafalaria ni que estuviera fuera de lugar.

A fin de cuentas se trataba de un ninja, pero también se trataba de Hatake Kakashi. Hinata se tomó su tiempo y recorrió la habitación reparando en cada detalle, en los sencillos muebles y los escasos objetos decorativos, cada uno de un valor simbólico evidente. Observó la mesa del centro, los dos retratos más significativos de su vida, la pequeña biblioteca empotrada en un rincón. Nada le sorprendió demasiado porque cada cosa que vio hablaba de Kakashi.

Llegó a la cocina, de escasas dimensiones, y sintió exactamente lo mismo. Le gustó ver algunos cazos apilados en el fregadero, las servilletas de tela debidamente dobladas pero mal ubicadas, una taza azul apartada donde quizá se serviría su té. La cocina de un ninja práctico, simple, el corazón sobrio de una casa solitaria.

Fue fácil imaginarlo allí, pensar en él, permitirse alguna fantasía. Le resultó increíble que apenas con un vistazo hubiese bastado para sentir el lugar natural y terriblemente familiar, dejando atrás sus inquietudes de un principio. Aunque no le iba a durar demasiado.

-Desolador, ¿no crees?

La voz la sobresaltó de forma abrupta. Casi se infarta al comprobar que quien se inmiscuía entre sus cavilaciones era el propio Kakashi y no Naruto, quien supuestamente seguía revoloteando por los alrededores.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –se exaltó ella, roja y asustada con su repentina presencia.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él con simpatía, cómodamente instalado en el marco de la ventana.

-¿No estaba en una misión?

-Así es, pero ya volví.

-¿Y Naruto-kun?

-Se marchó.

-¿Co-Cómo?

Kakashi se alzó de hombros. Luego entró y se dirigió a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua con la calma que la joven todavía no podía alcanzar. Pasó al lado de Hinata sin mirarla siquiera.

Ella se mordió el labio con angustia al comprender el grado al que había llegado su distracción mientras contemplaba aquella casa. Aunque se tratase del Hokage, tendría que haberse percatado de su partida cuando ésta ocurrió. E incluso tratándose del mismísimo y celebérrimo ninja-copia, también tendría que haberse percatado de su llegada.

-¿De-Desde cuándo está usted aquí?

El interpelado terminó de un trago el contenido del vaso y lo apoyó junto al fregadero.

-No lo sé… Unos minutos tal vez.

A Hinata eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

-¿Y por qué no se anunció ni bien llegó?

Como toda respuesta, Kakashi volvió a alzarse de hombros, indiferente. Conducirla hasta allí fue el mejor plan que pudo elaborar para cortar con la situación y Naruto fue la única persona que se le ocurrió para ayudarlo sin comprometerse ni comprometerla demasiado. Aunque el tipo ya no era ningún niño y de seguro habría sacado sus propias conclusiones... Era algo con lo que Kakashi también tendría que lidiar.

Se había planteado muy seriamente la conveniencia de llevarla hasta su propio terreno, Hinata siempre había sido muy tímida y tal vez la pusiese en un aprieto. Sin embargo, también era cierto que ya tenía veinte años y la fortaleza suficiente como para someterse a la situación incluso si todo ese tiempo había hecho grandes esfuerzos por evitarlo. Ambos tendrían que tomar al toro por las astas si pretendían salir bien parados del embrollo en el que se habían metido.

Por eso se decidió y optó por recurrir a Naruto para que la llevara con cualquier excusa. Kakashi sopesó que conocía muchas cosas de Hinata y que tal vez ella no conociera tanto sobre él, por lo que le pareció una buena idea empezar a develarse en su casa. Si ella quería podía marcharse en cualquier momento, o podía quedarse y entender lo que sentía.

Por supuesto, otra posibilidad era que, aun entendiéndolo, lo reprimiera, y otra posibilidad, más pequeña quizá, era que le hiciese frente y lo asumiera, aunque ni el mismo Kakashi entendió que ganaría él si así sucediese. En todo caso, lo importante seguía siendo el modo como lo resolvería Hinata y qué haría con eso a continuación.

-Kakashi-sensei –lo interpeló ella al notar su retraimiento.

El jounin volvió en sí.

-¿Me ayudas con la despensa? Últimamente paso muy poco tiempo en casa e ignoro qué clase de alimentos faltan para equilibrar mis comidas.

Hinata, algo contrariada por esa salida, lo miró con cierto estupor. Luego, reaccionando, cayó en la cuenta de que debía justificar su presencia. Decidió que podía hacerlo, que era la actividad más sencilla del mundo. Ya estaba allí, no podía marcharse de la nada y como si nada, bastante avergonzada se sentía ya. Así que dominó sus escrúpulos y, algo titubeante aún, accedió a ayudar. Después de hacer eso, podría irse tranquila.

Aplacó cuanto pudo los desatinados latidos de su corazón y se enfocó en respirar. Sí, ¡podría hacerlo! No había nada que una kunoichi hecha y derecha no pudiera enfrentar, una Hyuuga además, sin importar cuán… acojonada estuviera.

Entonces procedieron a vaciar la despensa. Ubicaron las latas, cajas, frascos y paquetes sobre la mesa e hicieron un rápido relevamiento de las provisiones. Luego inspeccionaron la nevera, casi vacía. De inmediato saltó a la vista que faltaban frutas, verduras y hortalizas, además de algunos tipos de cereal. Hinata lo anotó todo pulcramente en una hoja de papel que él se guardó.

Cuando, gracias a la ocupación, terminó de sosegare, a ella le impresionó que dentro de todo fuera tan organizado. Lógicamente, tratándose de un jounin de su nivel era lo menos que podía esperarse, cuidar la propia salud y mantener una dieta saludable estaban contemplados entre los preceptos que días atrás habían enumerado en la academia. Sin embargo, a veces parecía tan descuidado que descubrirle esa virtud no dejaba de admirarla.

Lo dicho: en apariencia Kakashi parecía un ninja desinteresado pero, en realidad, permanecía en sintonía con todo lo que lo rodeaba. Más allá de esa fachada descuidada, sabía cómo mantener su vida en perfecto orden, la única forma de poder cumplir con lo que se es y con lo que se exige que se sea. En definitiva, esos eran los pilares de su formidable desempeño.

Luego lo ayudó a acomodar todo de nuevo en su lugar.

-Ya que estás aquí, me gustaría que me ayudes también a ordenar fotografías –propuso él una vez que terminaron de reubicar las cosas.

Hinata, que no sólo había recuperado la compostura sino también buena parte de la familiaridad que solía experimentar con él, lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Fotografías?

-Fotografías. En estos años he acumulado unas cuantas y nunca tengo el tiempo suficiente para guardarlas como se debe. ¿Me ayudarías?

La joven se lo pensó. Luego, resignándose a los empeños del destino, terminó por acceder otra vez. ¿De qué le valdría negarse ahora? Después de acabar con ello, se repitió, podría irse tranquila.

Había hecho lo posible para evitar la situación, la reiterada e inusitada situación de pasar tiempo con Kakashi, y al final de poco y nada le había servido. Era evidente que tenía que permanecer allí, aunque todavía ignoraba por qué clase de razón. En todo caso, debería averiguarlo.

Además, los escrúpulos habían desaparecido. Se había concentrado tanto en la tarea de revisar sus alimentos que había terminado por aceptar el rol de colaboradora y hasta por un momento, quizás, el de compañera. Y para su asombro, durante todo ese tiempo jamás se sintió extraña ni ajena, sino ridículamente contenta y entusiasmada. Vaya forma de trabajar en olvidarlo.

Así, al instante siguiente se sentó a lo indio ante la mesa del centro de la sala y aguardó a que él volviese de su cuarto. Ahí no entraría ni aunque el resto de la casa estuviera incendiándose. De todos modos, podía adivinar la misma sobriedad descubierta, pues dudaba de que contase con algo más que un tatami y un guardarropa con sus escasos y similares conjuntos. Kakashi siempre vestía como el jounin tradicional.

Desde donde estaba, sin embargo, se atrevió a inclinarse un poco para echar un vistazo. Luego, sonriendo levemente, volvió a sentarse derecha. Era tal y como lo había imaginado.

Kakashi reapareció con tres cajas llenas de fotografías, las depositó sobre la mesa y se sentó del otro lado. Hinata les quitó las tapas y comenzó a revisarlas someramente.

-Son de los últimos años –comentó al notarlo.

-Así es –reconoció Kakashi, algo avergonzado-. No tengo mucho de mi época anterior.

-Pero tiene la más importante –dijo ella, mirando en dirección a la repisa donde junto al retrato del viejo equipo siete se hallaba el del Cuarto Hokage con sus tres jóvenes estudiantes.

El ninja siguió la dirección de su mirada. La verdad era que nunca había necesitado más que esa imagen para recordar aquellos tiempos dichosos aunque desafortunados, donde apenas se reconocía. No sólo las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, sino él mismo, y mucho. Y se lo debía a ellos.

A diferencia del pasado, en el presente había aprendido a ser feliz, a vivir en paz consigo mismo y con el recuerdo de las personas que lo acompañaron, que lo guiaron, que lo ayudaron a ser lo que estaba destinado a ser. _El encargado de cuidar los frutos que crecen_ , le había dicho Hinata una vez, y había hecho lo posible para estar a la altura del desafío.

De esta última, nueva y mejor fase de su vida, había procurado conservar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos a través de esas fotografías al igual que muchos de sus congéneres. Había llegado a la edad donde, más que dejar atrás, se busca aferrar, atesorar, retardar, disfrutar hasta la última pizca de tiempo. Kakashi no necesitaba más que una fotografía de su pasado, pero de su actual acontecer quería retener cada logro, cada sonrisa, cada muestra de superación.

-Nos vendría muy bien un álbum –sugirió Hinata.

Kakashi regresó por fin de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que tengo uno –dijo, y se levantó para ir por él. Al rato regresó, lo depositó en una esquina de la mesa y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Servirá?

Hinata lo evaluó con la mirada. Tenía una encuadernación sencilla, pero se lo veía resistente. Era grande y voluminoso, con muchas páginas para llenar de imágenes.

-Servirá –determinó, mientras terminaba de revisar los retratos de la primera caja.

Abundaban las fotografías con los integrantes del equipo siete, de pequeños y de más grandes, con posterioridad a la guerra. También había fotografías con el resto de los entrenadores, otras junto a la Quinta y otras con muchos de sus propios compañeros. Hasta se encontró en algunas, y Hinata prefirió no pensar hacia dónde o hacia _quién_ miraba en determinadas oportunidades. Ésas las pasó más rápido.

Luego las agrupó según la fecha que figuraba detrás. Hasta en eso Kakashi resultó organizado. A continuación procedió a compartirlas con él para seleccionar las mejores. La misma operación se repitió con las otras dos cajas, hasta que tuvieron más que suficientes para completar el álbum.

-Las que sobren po-podría guardarlas en una única caja, o elegir algunas para poner en la repisa –sugirió ella.

Kakashi se lo pensó.

-¿Tú qué harías? –consultó indeciso.

-A decir verdad –respondió la joven con timidez-, si he de decorar un lugar, pe-prefiero que sea con mis fotografías favoritas.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la sugerencia. Repasó con atención algunas de las imágenes y eligió, obviamente, aquellas donde se veían sus discípulos ya de adultos.

-Compraré portarretratos para éstas –indicó.

-Se verán muy bien –sonrió Hinata, aprobando la elección-. El resto las acomodaremos en el álbum. Necesitaremos adhesivo.

Y después de que él lo consiguiera, se pusieron manos a la obra. Apartaron las cajas y abrieron el voluminoso álbum, no sin antes soplar el polvillo que se había acumulado por la falta de uso. Se ubicaron hombro con hombro y empezaron por las más lejanas en el tiempo.

Afuera, la tarde caía mientras ellos, con apacible camaradería, se dieron a la parsimoniosa labor de almacenar los recuerdos. Apenas registraron la hora del mundo, más atentos a la sucesión que allí dentro compartían. Cuando terminaron el trabajo guardaron las fotografías sobrantes, excepto una que Hinata descubrió y que le resultó llamativa por lo desgastada.

En ella, el niño que había sido Kakashi aparecía de pie, severo, mirando a la cámara ceñudo y ya con la máscara que lo distinguía. Hinata sonrió.

-¿De-Deberíamos ponerla en la portada?

Kakashi miró su propia imagen detenidamente, entre pensativo y desinteresado. Luego negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor no, no es un recuerdo que quiera mostrar.

-¿Por qué? –se interesó ella.

Detrás de la máscara, el ninja hizo una mueca.

-Me la sacaron cuando pasé los exámenes chunin –explicó-. En ese entonces era un chico parco, malhumorado, insatisfecho, demasiado serio para la edad. Me avergüenza un poco recordarlo.

Hinata tomó la fotografía y se quedó contemplándola otra vez.

-Su-Supongo que cada quien tiene una imagen bochornosa que olvidar.

-Supongo que sí –suspiró Kakashi.

-Pero tampoco sería justo deshacerse de ella –opinó la joven-. A veces es bueno recordar aquello que hemos sido una vez, por más disgusto que nos genere. Al menos servirá para no regresar a ese lugar. –Kakashi la miró con profundo interés, pero ella no lo notó porque sus ojos seguían fijos en la fotografía-. Además, si lo pe-pensamos, ése fue precisamente nuestro punto de partida. Hemos tenido que ser eso para llegar a ser quienes somos ahora. ¿No lo cree, Kakashi-sensei?

Él se limitó a observarla en silencio. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero le gustaba oírselo decir así como le gustaban sus ojos cuando reflexionaba, tan dulces y tan idos a la vez. En ese momento, fue ella la que pareció inalcanzable.

Al advertir la falta de respuesta, Hinata volvió la vista hacia él. Kakashi carraspeó.

-Entonces la guardaré en la caja con las demás –decidió-. La bella y sabia Hinata –agregó con tono burlón, al igual que la otra noche, tanto para chicanearla como para cortar con el singular clima que se había generado.

Lógicamente, Hinata se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –le reclamó, casi escandalizada.

Él rió apagadamente mientras guardaba las fotografías. Esta vez la kunoichi se mantuvo quieta, aturdida, pues el corazón le había dado un vuelco a raíz de esas controvertidas palabras. Prefirió darse tiempo para apaciguar la turbación y el calor que la embargaba.

Kakashi cerró el álbum, satisfecho con los resultados. Venía posponiendo esa tarea desde hacía mucho, en parte por las obligaciones cotidianas y en parte porque, tal vez, se sentía demasiado solo para hacerlo por sí mismo. Desde luego, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que podría recurrir a Hinata. Sin embargo, la idea se presentó por sí sola y ya no tuvo ningún reparo. Y había valido la pena.

Tomó la caja, el álbum, las fotografías apartadas y se levantó para llevarlos a su cuarto. Cuando regresó, encontró a Hinata en el mismo estado de aturdimiento en el que la había dejado, y eso, tuvo que admitirlo, un poco le divirtió. Observó a través de la ventana que afuera oscurecía y consideró que tal vez hubiese llegado la hora de dejarla ir.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Hinata, has hecho mucho por mí el día de hoy –dijo con amabilidad.

A pesar de la conmoción de los últimos minutos, Hinata se sentía a sus anchas allí, por lo que no pudo entender que la jornada tuviera que terminar. De pronto fue más fuerte para ella el deseo de permanecer a su lado. Ante la inminencia de la separación, la pasada necesidad de evitarlo, la incomodidad de entrar en su casa, la inconveniencia de quedarse a solas e incluso la cohibición que experimentaba se hicieron diminutos en su ánimo, superfluos, casi intrascendentes.

-Creo que la biblioteca también necesita algunos ajustes –dijo de un tirón, sin pensar ni respirar a causa del esfuerzo de tomar la iniciativa.

Kakashi se le quedó mirando durante unos interminables instantes con ojos inescrutables. Luego se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y respondió con comedimiento:

-Tal vez tengas razón, la he descuidado mucho.

Acto seguido, sin esperar indicación alguna ni darle más vueltas al asunto, Hinata se levantó y se dirigió hasta allí. Acomodó su pelo detrás de las orejas y se puso en cuclillas para examinar el desorden. En lugar de aparecer bajo la consabida forma de una hilera de libros yuxtapuestos, los volúmenes se apilaban aquí y allá con desconcierto, como si los hubiesen depositado sin atender al conjunto.

La kunoichi decidió que lo mejor sería sacarlos en su totalidad para volverlos a acomodar, lo cual requería fijarse en tamaños, ediciones, títulos y autores para reordenarlos lo más prolijamente posible. Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a vaciar los cuatro simples estantes empotrados en la pared que constituían la biblioteca de Kakashi.

Él permaneció apartado, contemplándola en silencio. Meditó con seriedad en la situación, sin comprender demasiado en realidad. En el campo de batalla podía ser el mejor para leer el panorama, pero en las presentes circunstancias de pronto se halló algo confuso. Había ideado una estratagema, pero las cosas parecían encarar su propia trayectoria.

Perdido en esas cavilaciones, demoró en darse cuenta de que Hinata se había detenido con un libro entre las manos, hojeándolo con estupor. Recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el tipo de literatura que consumía no era del gusto más conveniente, mucho menos para compartir con una joven con la que se tenían pretensiones más… serias, por decirlo de algún modo.

Al igual que aquella tarde en la colina, la comprometedora escena se repetía. En menos de una exhalación Kakashi estuvo a su lado y se apropió el libro sin violencia, pero con seguridad.

-Quedamos en que este tipo de lectura no era de tu agrado –comentó con cortesía, aunque por dentro sudaba frío.

-¿Kakashi-sensei to-todavía lee esta clase de libros? –reclamó ella, colorada y ceñuda.

A él un poco lo desconcertó semejante planteo, la vez anterior había reaccionado muy distinto.

-Lo siento, Hinata, no he tenido tiempo para seguir tus consejos –adujo por centésima vez.

¿Tenía sentido que una persona tan impuntual careciese de tiempo para resolver sus problemas? La joven lo miró con desaprobación.

-Pues de-debería tomárselo.

-En cuanto pueda me desharé de esos títulos –prometió él-. A fin de cuentas siguen siendo libros y es muy difícil desprenderse de ellos.

-Ya no es un niño para interesarse en esas… esas… _cosas_.

-No es tan malo como parece –remoloneó el jounin.

Pero Hinata se cruzó de brazos y lo encaró con resolución, inusitadamente empeñada en corregir ese penoso defecto.

-Si le cuesta tanto re-replantearse esas lecturas, entonces yo lo ayudaré –determinó.

Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de aceptar ese tipo de ayuda.

-No hace falta, Hinata, en cuanto pueda me ocuparé de la biblioteca –intentó con gesto alegre, encubriendo sus aprensiones al respecto.

-Po-Por supuesto que hace falta –porfió ella, decidida.

Y sin pedir permiso ni ofrecer las explicaciones del caso, fue hasta el cuarto de Kakashi –al cual se había jurado no entrar nunca-, recuperó las cajas vacías que había dejado sobre la cama –tendida con prolijidad, tuvo que admitirlo-, y volvió a la sala con ellas. Las depositó en el piso y comenzó a guardar los libros más sospechosos en su interior.

El ninja siguió sus movimientos con asombro sin atreverse a intervenir. Y lo bien que hizo. Hinata guardó todos los libros que pudo con absoluto dominio de sí misma, puso una caja sobre la otra y las levantó en vilo con algo de esfuerzo.

-Me las llevaré –anunció en un tono de voz que no admitía discusión.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Kakashi, desconcertado.

-A mi casa –informó ella con sencillez dirigiéndose hacia la salida-. Mañana le traeré las cajas con libros nuevos de mi propia biblioteca. Será como un intercambio cultural.

Kakashi se apresuró a abrirle la puerta para que pudiera salir, todavía inseguro acerca de lo que debería decir. Quizá por primera vez en su vida, la situación se le había salido de las manos. Hinata enfiló escaleras abajo y a él no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. En ese momento, no obstante, recordó que tenía un compromiso.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu casa –dijo una vez que llegaron a la planta baja, abriéndole la puerta de la entrada.

-No es necesario, Kakashi-sensei.

-Kakashi –corrigió el, aunque, como siempre, Hinata no le hizo caso-. Iruka, Naruto y Shikamaru me esperan para cenar, así que al menos podré acompañarte la mitad del camino de regreso.

-¿A qué hora era la cena? –indagó Hinata, reparando por fin en la luna. El tiempo al final se le había pasado volando, pensó.

El interpelado titubeó, caminando junto a ella.

-¿A las ocho tal vez?

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –volvió a reprocharle la joven. Otro penoso defecto con el que tendría que lidiar.

-¿Qué cosa? –indagó él.

-¡Ya son más de las nueve!

-Pues ni modo –concluyó Kakashi, desentendiéndose según su costumbre.

La impuntualidad era lo último que le inquietaba… literalmente. En ese momento, caminando a su lado, aún se devanaba los sesos para tratar de entender lo que había sucedido en el tramo final de la jornada. Seguramente se trataba de algo demasiado nuevo para él, porque a pesar de sus intentos le resultó imposible ordenarlo en palabras.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _El capi de hoy para mí es muy especial, aunque debo pedirles que no se emocionen con el título. Más bien salió bastante fluf creo, pero igual hasta ahora es de mis favoritos sobre todo por lo que sucede al final. Repito: no se emocionen, el título apunta únicamente al sentimiento. Sólo los pacientes serán oportunamente recompensados XD_

 _Saludo a los reviews anónimos de **kds** , ¡tanto tiempo sin vernos! XP Qué bueno que te haya gustado esta historia también, espero que la disfrutes. Gracias por pasar y comentar siempre :) **Karin** , muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que sigas disfrutando del fic :D **kaary.215** , gracias, aquí está el nuevo capi, ojalá que te guste :D **Alison** , muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado la propuesta. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VII**

 **El amor**

* * *

 _Cuando un hombre ama, cuida_

 **.**

A Hinata le agradaba mucho caminar por las calles de Konoha de mañana, se respiraba una calma que a lo largo del día iba distorsionándose con los apuros cotidianos, por lo que se dedicó a disfrutar de cada tramo del trayecto. Inspiró aire fresco, observó el cielo despejado –aunque algunas nubes dispersas auguraban lluvia- y jugó a distinguir las aves por su canto mientras se dirigía a la academia.

Había aprendido a bastarse en soledad para pasar el tiempo, por eso se entretenía con sencillez. Todo parecía indicar que sólo se fijaría en hombres imposibles de alcanzar, por lo que se distrajo de su ingrato destino planeando las actividades que mantendrían su cabeza ocupada durante el resto de la jornada. Después ya vería.

Si lo pensaba, tenía mucho para hacer. Entrenar de por sí le llevaría una buena parte del día, por ejemplo. Luego visitaría a Ino, más tarde asistiría a Sakura en sus labores en el hospital y por último ayudaría a su padre a ordenar el dojo tal y como se lo había prometido la noche anterior. Lo tenía todo cuidadosamente planeado, a menos que Naruto le encargase una nueva misión.

Comenzaría entonces con algunas labores para Iruka, y por lo que el entrenador le había pedido seguramente se le iría la mañana completa en esas diligencias. Mucho mejor, pensó, así podría desentenderse de cualquier otra inquietud que insistiera en aguijonearla.

Ingresó al patio exterior de la academia muy concentrada en esas razones, cuando un inusitado revuelo de estudiantes femeninas frenéticas y vocingleras capturó su atención. El ruidoso grupo de adolescentes se había aglutinado en una esquina alrededor de una figura por demás conocida, y al escudriñar para comprender a quién se debía tanto jaleo Hinata palideció.

En ese momento las chicas parecían un hatajo de fanáticas chillonas rodeando al distinguidísimo ídolo de su admiración, y ese sujeto no era otro que Hatake Kakashi. Al igual que durante la clase dictada semanas atrás, lo miraban con ganas de comérselo y festejaban cada uno de sus atributos sin un gramo de pudor. Caramba con las nuevas generaciones.

Y el tipo, para peor, parecía disfrutar sin problemas de las mieles de la popularidad, pues intercambiaba con ellas haciendo gala de su simpatía y aceptando con gesto sonriente los aullidos con los que festejaban cada una de sus intervenciones. Al percibirlo, Hinata casi colapsó.

¿Una futura kunoichi podía permitirse exhibir ese tipo de puerilidades? ¿Ocurrían esas cosas en sus tiempos, acaso? Por supuesto que sí, sólo que el príncipe admirado era uno de sus propios compañeros y de ningún modo el entrenador. Pero como un Uchiha Sasuke nacía sólo cada cien años, esas chicas se conformarían de buena gana con el candidato inmediatamente posterior en el podio del "estilo galán indiferente".

¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando?, se reprochó a sí misma.

No obstante, antes de que supiera lo que hacía, se encontró junto al nutrido y escandaloso grupo mirando con insistencia a Kakashi, algo avergonzada de la reacción pero con la determinación suficiente para encararlo. Recién entonces el ninja acusó recibo de su presencia.

-Hinata –saludó con alegría.

-Las-Las niñas de-deberían estar en c-clase, Kakashi-sensei –señaló ella, demasiado alterada para controlar debidamente su característica tartamudez y aún más avergonzada al notar lo débil que sonaba su voz-. Iruka-sensei debe estar esperándolas pa-para comenzar la clase, si de-demoran más seguramente se pe-preocupará.

-Hum, no había pensado en eso –admitió él, secretamente admirado de su esfuerzo y contento con su repentina aparición.

-Pu-Pues entonces co-considérelo ahora.

-Tienes razón. Bien, niñas –dijo a continuación, volviéndose hacia ellas-, en otra ocasión seguiré explicándoles tácticas ninjas, ahora vayan con Iruka-sensei. –Las chicas protestaron, pero Kakashi las aplacó con un gesto-. Vendré por aquí con asiduidad, así que contaremos con tiempo de sobra para seguir conversando.

Las muchachas de todas formas continuaron lamentándose y más de una le dirigió a Hinata una rencorosa mirada de fastidio. La joven, desconcertada y roja como un tomate, desvió la vista para evitar más bochorno. Sabía que había intervenido innecesariamente, en ese momento reparó por fin en lo que había hecho y en lo absurdo de la situación. Se sintió una tonta de primera categoría.

Mientras las chicas se retiraban, trató de comprender lo que le había ocurrido. En un momento estaba entrando a la academia y al siguiente instante se había comportado como una oficial regañona a cargo de trazar los límites territoriales. ¿Podía afectarle tanto la simple visión de Kakashi, o más bien le afectó la visión más amplia de _Kakashi rodeado de chiquillas aduladoras_? Al notarlo, más que confusa, comenzó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de que la tierra se la trague.

Desde luego, Kakashi percibió su turbación así como el clásico rubor de su rostro, y por dentro sonrió comprensivo. Por más que se esforzaran en eludirse, el destino se empeñaba en reunirlos una y otra vez, deparándoles momentos incómodos incluso a pesar de sí mismos.

El amor era un asunto difícil, mucho más de lo que había creído. Pensando en ello, después de que las chicas se fueron permaneció en silencio, contemplándola.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? –indagó finalmente.

Hinata entrelazó sus manos adelante y agachó la vista, lo que le indicó al otro que continuaba perturbada por lo que había sucedido.

-Iruka-sensei me pi-pidió ayuda –dijo en voz baja.

-Ya veo.

-Lamento… lamento haberme entrometido.

-¿Entrometido? –Kakashi se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se acercó-. ¿Lo dices por las chicas? Sólo estábamos platicando.

La kunoichi apenas lo miró.

-¿Pla-Platicando?

-Platicando –corroboró Kakashi. Y luego, llevándose una mano a la nuca, agregó con vacilación-: Aunque he de admitir que las nuevas generaciones vienen con demasiada energía. Se hace algo difícil controlar la situación.

Hinata volvió a desviar la mirada, no muy convencida con el argumento ofrecido. Kakashi advirtió el retroceso.

-Es natural que las niñas sean las más desenvueltas –continuó, intentándolo de nuevo-. Tienden a fascinarse con facilidad.

-¿Fascinarse? –se interesó ella, mirándolo otra vez.

-Quiero decir… -Kakashi comenzó a enredarse. Estaba hablando de la conducta de las niñas, pero de pronto se sintió como un estúpido adolescente. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para que su cerebro de ninja se reactive debidamente-. ¿Acaso nunca te has sentido fascinada por alguien a esa edad? –preguntó.

La interpelada abrió la boca para responder con una rotunda negativa, pero de inmediato la cerró ante la evidencia de la insinuación. Así como en el campo de batalla, parecía que Kakashi también era bastante bueno en una disputa verbal… o lo que sea que estuvieran sosteniendo.

-Tal vez –concedió tímidamente.

Kakashi suspiró con alivio, había logrado salir airoso de la situación. Al menos por ahora. Antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, Anko se apareció de súbito entre ellos abrazándolos por detrás.

-¿Qué cuentan de nuevo? –exclamó con entusiasmo.

-Anko-sensei –saludó Hinata, agradecida con esa bienaventurada interrupción.

-¿Sigues llamándome de esa manera? Sólo Anko, muchacha.

-¡No podría! –se espantó ella.

Kakashi se reservó sus observaciones al respecto.

-¿Necesitas algo en particular? –indagó.

-¿Vamos a comer dango?

-¿Invitas tú?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Por mí está bien, pero Hinata tenía obligaciones con Iruka.

La joven comenzó a gesticular aparatosamente, rechazando la invitación. Era una oportunidad de oro para la fuga.

-Va-Vayan ustedes, ¡por favor! Ja-Jamás me incluiría en esa invita…

-¡Deja que Iruka se encargue de sus asuntos! –exclamó Anko-. Bastante grandecito está. Y deja de ser tan tímida, la invitación es para los dos.

Hinata empezó a hiperventilar. Sin embargo, en un último rapto de lucidez recordó que se había prometido conducirse como la mujer adulta que ya era, por lo que se obligó a dominarse. En pocos instantes logró enfocarse y entender el modo adecuado de enfrentar la situación.

-Entonces iré.

Kakashi alzó las cejas con asombro.

-¡Pues vamos! –determinó Anko, alegre, y los acarreó hasta la tienda en cuestión.

Cuando Hinata volvió a recuperar la noción de la realidad, no sólo advirtió con consternación que había plantado a Iruka, sino que también se halló sentada comiendo dango justo en medio de dos de sus más respetados entrenadores con la actitud de quien tiene, una vez más, algún terreno que delimitar. O al menos así le pareció a ella, que empezó a abochornarse otra vez.

En algún rincón de sus pensamientos supo que era absurdo, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como si tuviera algo que demostrar, como si tuviera algo que custodiar. O a _alguien_. Mordisqueó su dango sin muchas ganas, en tanto que Anko devoraba su ración hablando al mismo tiempo de un montón de cosas que apenas pudo comprender. Kakashi, en cambio, comía con su reserva habitual. Lo miró de soslayo.

Él tampoco parecía prestar atención a su compañera, sus ojos seguían a las esporádicas personas que pasaban por la calle, sin interés en realidad. Le conocía ese estado de ánimo y así supo que tenía la mente en otro lado.

Quizá lo estuviese incomodando. ¿Debería seguir allí de entrometida, o tendría que reanudar los planes tan laboriosamente trazados para el día? ¿Qué haría con Ino, con Sakura y con su propio padre si persistía en recorrer esa inesperada curva en los acontecimientos? Pese a sus esfuerzos por desenvolverse con seguridad, Hinata se sintió atolondrada.

La cosa empeoró cuando Anko divisó a un conocido y empezó a hacerle señas aparatosas con las manos. Acto seguido, tomó el platillo con el dango que le quedaba y se largó sin despedirse.

La joven observó su abrupta partida con estupor. De un momento a otro se halló a solas con Kakashi, y más nerviosa todavía. Volvió a mirarlo de reojo para ver qué haría él a continuación, pero seguía distraído. Entonces, ansiosa, al fin consideró que sería bueno cortar de cuajo la inusitada escena que componían.

-Ta-También me marcho –anunció, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Sin embargo, Kakashi la atajó a tiempo y, tomándola de la muñeca, la instó a permanecer en su sitio. Hinata lo miró pasmada-. ¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Termina tu comida –se limitó a decir él, aparentemente indiferente-. Y deja de preocuparte, si sigues en esa postura te arquearás hasta convertirte en un puente –añadió.

De inmediato la kunoichi, avergonzada, se sentó más derecha. Cierto, él nunca estaba tan ajeno como aparentaba. Tomó el dango que le quedaba y empezó a comerlo sin mayor convicción, preguntándose de paso qué señales habría visto en ella para concluir que estaba preocupada. Se recordó que nunca debería subestimarlo.

Al ver el cambio en su conducta, Kakashi sonrió detrás de la máscara.

-Estaba pensando en uno de los libros que me prestaste –confesó. Hinata lo miró con asombro. A cambio de sus cuestionables libros de lectura, días atrás le había dejado en la puerta de su casa una caja con algunos de su propia biblioteca para aplacarle el vicio. Por sus palabras, parecía que al menos había empezado a funcionar-. Es una novela policial, la terminé ayer. Me gustó la forma como se busca la verdad.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, entusiasmada.

-La verdad es un tesoro que debe ser cuidadosamente protegido.

-Así es –concedió Kakashi, reflexivo-. Incluso aunque acarree una serie de consecuencias.

-En las novelas po-policiales, al conocerse la verdad queda restaurado el equilibrio –señaló ella, sin considerar a qué se refería él en realidad-. Si la verdad se perdiese de vista, las personas naufragarían en la nada.

-Pero en la vida real la verdad puede volverse problemática.

-¿Pro-Problemática? No creo que un shinobi deba pe-pensarlo de esa forma –musitó la joven con cierta contrariedad.

Él por fin la miró a la cara.

-Tienes razón –admitió-, un shinobi no debería hablar así.

Hinata pensó que quizás hubiese sido demasiado brusca. Desconcertada, desvió la vista otra vez. Kakashi, en cambio, permaneció con los ojos fijos sobre ella, imperturbable.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, ese día se le hacía difícil hablarle. Estaba tan concentrado en mantener a raya la dicha que su proximidad le producía, que las palabras le salían ambiguas en lugar de manifestarse con claridad. Tal vez había empezado a ser más difícil sobrellevar lo que sentía, se había confiado demasiado al tiempo y a la costumbre y lo cierto era que cada vez le resultaba más pesado. Tendría que haberlo previsto.

De repente, al pensarlo, su estado de ánimo comenzó a opacarse. En consonancia con el cielo, el buen humor sostenido hasta el momento poco a poco fue cubriéndose de densas nubes. ¿Cómo diablos lo resolvería?, volvió a cuestionarse.

Tal vez Rin, en el pasado, le hubiese deparado esa clase de desazones, pero en aquel entonces él prefería ignorar los sentimientos ajenos tanto como lo que podía llegar a generar en los demás. Sin embargo, en el presente era un adulto que ya no podía negar lo que ocurría. Se preguntó por milésima vez si no sería mejor para ambos empezar a retroceder.

A fin de cuentas, ¿qué hacía un hombre como él midiendo los sentimientos de una mujer mucho más joven de lo conveniente, una discípula además? ¿Qué esperaba que sucediera? Le había hablado de la importancia de la verdad cuando lo único cierto era que los dos se empeñaban en velar lo que sentían, cuando quizá los dos, contradictoriamente, ya lo sabían.

Sí, tal vez lo mejor sería empezar a retroceder.

-¡Hinata! ¡Kakashi-sensei! –saludó Kiba, acercándose seguido de Akamaru.

La kunoichi le sonrió y ahí fue cuando Kakashi, haciendo gala de coherencia, la empujó con las caderas hasta el extremo del banco deslizándose a su lado para dejarle libre al recién llegado el resto del asiento. Del otro lado, apartado, bien lejos de ella.

La maniobra había sido demasiado abrupta como para que Hinata atinara a hacer algo más que sorprenderse. Miró a Kakashi con asombro, extrañada de su conducta, aunque pronto tuvo que dejar el desconcierto a un lado para seguir la conversación con Kiba, que se sentó junto al jounin sin darse cuenta de nada.

Platicaron durante unos minutos, Kiba iba de camino a una misión y sólo se detuvo para contar lo emocionado que estaba con la posibilidad de un combate. El tipo no tenía remedio. Akamaru ladró para advertirle de la hora y el joven se despidió habiendo intercambiado poco y nada para ir en busca de Shino.

Hinata le deseó suerte y lo saludó con la mano en alto. Kakashi, por su parte, se había retraído. Más que retroceder en propósitos había terminado por retroceder en edad, comportándose como un adolescente inseguro. Vaya forma que tenía la vida de cobrarle la primera juventud perdida.

-¿Nos vamos? –sugirió, interiormente molesto consigo mismo-. Regresemos a la academia, tal vez aún haya algo que podamos hacer por Iruka.

Como toda respuesta, Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Aturdida, ya no pudo distinguir cuál de los dos actuaba más extraño ese día, pero al igual que las ocasiones anteriores, tampoco tuvo ánimos para desprenderse de su compañía. Estaba demasiado enamorada.

Caminaron juntos, en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Hasta que se cruzaron con Lee.

-¡Hinata-san! ¡Kakashi-sensei! –exclamó él a modo de saludo, tan enérgico como de costumbre.

-Lee-kun –sonrió Hinata, contenta al cruzarse con un amigo tan cercano a su primo.

Y Lee de seguro experimentaba lo mismo, porque se dirigió a ella con una calidez especial y con intenciones de abrazarla fraternalmente. Ahí fue cuando el cerebro ninja de Kakashi, por segunda vez en el día, funcionó con la rapidez que requerían las circunstancias. En un instante Lee se acercó para abrazarla, y al segundo siguiente se halló abarcando el aire.

Sin importar la edad, la especialidad, el rango, el elemento, el jutsu, la destreza o que todos allí fuesen tan shinobis como el que más, un hombre celoso es un hombre celoso, sobre todo si ese hombre es el célebre ninja-copia. En una fracción de segundo maniobró para apartar a Hinata de la trayectoria de _la fuerza de la juventud_.

-Lo siento, Lee, llevamos prisa –se excusó, e instó a la perpleja muchacha a proseguir.

Lee, desentendido como siempre –o bueno como él solo-, se limitó a saludarlos con la mano en alto animándolos a seguir así de fuertes y jóvenes. Hinata atinó a voltear para dirigirle al menos una mirada y luego se volvió hacia Kakashi con indisimulable interrogación.

Él le restó importancia al asunto.

-Es que ya nos entretuvimos bastante –improvisó.

Hinata no lograba salir del estupor y sólo por eso prefirió dejarlo pasar. Lo dicho: ese día todo se había vuelto muy extraño entre ellos. Estaba segura de que si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de todas maneras no la conduciría a ninguna conclusión favorecedora, así que se resignó.

Siguieron adelante en relativa calma, pero al poco rato distinguieron a lo lejos a una conocida figura, una que se cruzaría con ellos en apenas unos instantes. Esta vez Hinata, contrita, enrojeció intensamente, mientras que Kakashi les rogó a todos los santos del cielo para que le dieran fuerza, dignidad y autodominio.

-¡Hinata! ¡Kakashi-sensei! –los saludó Naruto con su desenvoltura habitual.

Se trataba nada menos que del tercer agente perturbador, y el más peligroso de todos. Lindo, simpático, sonriente y campechano, esta problemática criatura humana propensa al optimismo y la amistad solía remover en la kunoichi unos sentimientos más que significativos, mientras que en el jounin sólo era motivo de fraternal orgullo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, su bonhomía natural y su calidez a toda prueba despertaron en ambos una serie de contrariedades.

Para empezar, Hinata hubiese preferido no cruzárselo de ese modo y menos en un día tan fuera de lo común. Para terminar, experimentó una creciente ansiedad debido a la expectativa generada por la posible reacción de Kakashi. Aun así, quiso creer que con el Hokage, su alumno, se mostraría sensato y que se abstendría de realizar maniobras evasivas bruscas.

Por su parte, Kakashi percibió del mismo modo la inconveniencia del encuentro, aunque Naruto fuese inocente de lo que venían entretejiendo con Hinata desde esa mañana… sea lo que sea. Él también quiso creer que tratándose del Hokage contendría los absurdos impulsos que lo acometían, en verdad quiso creer que el estado de alerta en el que se encontraba era para dominarse y no para vigilar. Pero se equivocaba.

Lógicamente, ni bien Naruto abrió la boca las prevenciones de ambos se fueron al tacho.

-¿Están en una cita? –indagó, escrutándolos concienzudamente.

Hinata colapsó. Kakashi, gracias a los kilómetros recorridos con ese revoltoso sujeto, suspiró con desaliento sin evidenciar ningún otro tipo de turbación, aunque por dentro sudó frío. Naruto y su fantástica capacidad de incomodar a las personas.

Lo único que le preocupó fue el equilibrio emocional de Hinata, que del rojo pasó al pálido sin solución de continuidad.

- _Vamos_ hacia una cita –corrigió Kakashi, haciéndose cargo de la situación-. Iruka nos espera en la academia para que lo asistamos en una clase. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a ver a Sakura?

Esta vez, el que se encontró en un aprieto fue Naruto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó con atolondrados gestos-. Sakura-chan está muy ocupada en el hospital, ¡sólo iba a ver si necesitaba ayuda! Jamás se me ocurriría pedirle una cita en esas circunstancias… ¡aunque me esté muriendo por hacerlo! –concluyó, reconociendo finalmente y con absoluta torpeza la auténtica naturaleza de sus intenciones.

La desviación del tema le dio tiempo a Hinata para reponerse, aunque aún parecía un fantasma.

-¿Quién habló de citas? –lo chicaneó Kakashi. Naruto se perturbó todavía más al darse cuenta de su propio fallido-. Pues vas por mal camino si primero lo niegas para declararlo al final.

-Hum –meditó Naruto, tratando de entender el intríngulis de sus palabras-. ¿Debería declararlo primero y negarlo al final, entonces? Tú sabes, cuando Sakura-chan me dirija una de esas miradas asesinas… ¿Qué opinas, Hinata?

La interpelada fue sorprendida con la guardia baja.

-Bu-Bueno… Ta-Tal vez… -balbuceó sin lograr poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-Sólo sé tú mismo, Naruto –intervino Kakashi para sacarla del apuro-. Sabes mejor que nadie cómo debes abordar a Sakura.

-Hum –volvió a sopesar él, como si los enunciados del jounin encerrasen alguna clase de hondura filosófica-. De todos modos, me vendría bien la opinión de una mujer.

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad. Habiendo recuperado una parte de su serenidad, se atrevió a sugerir por fin en un murmullo:

-Kakashi-sensei ti-tiene razón. Sólo sé tú mismo, Na-Naruto-kun.

El ninja la observó con detenimiento, preocupado. Luego se volvió hacia el Hokage y comprendió que éste aún se hallaba inconforme.

-Si pudieran ser más específicos…

-Lo siento, Naruto, tenemos prisa –lo cortó Kakashi-. Vamos, Hinata –añadió, y esta vez la sujetó de la muñeca y se impulsó hacia los techos, acarreándola consigo.

Naruto, algo confuso, permaneció allí parado observándolos alejarse. Hacía tiempo que notaba algo raro entre ellos, desde el día en que Kakashi le pidió que llevara a Hinata hasta su casa para que lo ayudase a ordenar. Ya en ese entonces se preguntó por qué tenía que ser específicamente Hinata y no alguno de los novatos, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, tampoco esa vez sería capaz de llegar a una conclusión.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que se habían marchado en dirección contraria a la academia. Era muy raro… Finalmente, el joven se alzó de hombros. Primero tenía que lidiar con Sakura, lo cual ya era bastante, por lo que más tarde se ocuparía de consultar ese nuevo misterio con la almohada. Además, había comenzado a lloviznar.

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas fue conciente de las gotas que caían a su alrededor, demasiado enfocada en su espalda, en su mano todavía reteniéndola, concentrándose al hacer pie para impulsarse otra vez. Cansada de luchar contra lo irremediable, Hinata simplemente se dejó llevar, en todos los sentidos posibles. Ya no era una niña, así que iba siendo hora de que asumiese lo que sucedía.

A lo largo de la mañana se había comportado con absoluta torpeza. En cuanto adquirió noción de ello volvió a prometerse obrar con mayor determinación. Sobre todo tratándose de Kakashi.

Miró la mano que la aferraba y lo supo. Sintiéndolo cálido, lo supo. Presintiendo las palabras que le diría cuando se detuvieran, lo supo. Y ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Había comenzado a llover. Más allá de la zona residencial, antes de llegar a las colinas, había un espacio abierto entre el camino y la arboleda donde hallaron un refugio. Lo habían construido justamente para que los eventuales transeúntes que fuesen sorprendidos por la lluvia o por un sol abrasador pudiesen sentarse al reparo para descansar y reponerse, y allí se acomodaron ambos aprovechando que no había nadie. Pasado el mediodía, era lógico que las personas estuviesen almorzando en sus casas o que ya hubiesen regresado a su trabajo.

Se sentaron hombro con hombro de cara al camino, observando el apuro de algunos rezagados a lo lejos. Llovía con fuerza moderada, pero lo suficiente para apreciar la humedad en sus ropas. Kakashi, en especial, se sentía pesado.

-Es la última vez que hago esto por ti.

Hinata se estremeció. Se lo temía, pero se había preparado mentalmente para escucharlo. Ya nada volvería a ser igual…

-Bien –murmuró.

-No siempre podré estar allí cada vez que te cruces con Naruto, ni me interesa cuidarte de esa forma –declaró él-. Además, pensé que formaba parte del pasado y que ya no te afectaba.

-Ya no me afecta –repuso ella.

-¿Entonces?

Por un momento, Hinata vaciló. Después se decidió, porque así se lo había propuesto. Kakashi, al entreabrir la puerta, merecía reciprocidad.

-Fue por lo que Naruto-kun dijo… o por lo que su-sugirió.

Kakashi comprendió. Era lo que había pensado, sólo que necesitó asegurarse.

Guardaron silencio durante algunos instantes. Después, molesto todavía a causa de la lluvia, se descubrió el rostro. Hinata lo notó, pero las emociones que la embargaban la mantenían con la mirada esquiva.

-Cuando llueve la máscara se humedece y me incomoda –explicó él por lo bajo.

La joven se limitó a asentir. Por su retraimiento, Kakashi sospechó que la había perturbado. Sin embargo, pronto advertiría que se había equivocado por completo.

De improviso, ella tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas. Al reparar en ello, vio que la examinaba con detenimiento.

-El rasguño casi ha sanado.

Por un momento el jounin fue incapaz de entender a qué se refería, hasta que recordó la herida infligida por el gato extraviado semanas atrás. Observó también y comprobó que el arañazo se había transformado en una evanescente línea rosada.

-El apósito funcionó –dijo con amabilidad.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, reteniendo aún su mano tranquila.

-Estoy cansada.

Kakashi suspiró. También podía comprender eso a la perfección.

-Ha sido una mañana extraña –admitió. Por primera vez después de muchos y arduos años de batallas, apuros y tragedias, sintiendo la sobrecogedora liviandad de su cabeza, sus pensamientos se acallaron hasta perder consistencia-. Creo que yo también descansaré un poco.

La sintió afirmar sobre su hombro como si supusiese a qué se refería. Ambos se habían esforzado mucho. El rato que siguió se dedicaron a escuchar el monótono sonido de la lluvia al precipitarse sobre el suelo y los apacibles latidos de sus propios corazones. De pronto, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Empezamos a recorrer el desenlace de esta historia, recuerden que el fic consta de diez capítulos en total. Desde ahora debo agradecerles muchos a todos aquellos que siguen leyéndola :)_

 _Saludo también a los comentaristas anónimos: **karin** , los celos siempre funcionan XD Gracias por tus generosas palabras n.n **kaary.215** , habrá mucho amor, claro que sí! Gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VIII**

 **La guardia**

* * *

 _Cuando un hombre ama, busca_

 **.**

-¿La guardia? ¿Por qué quieres un puesto de guardia? –se extrañó Naruto-. Es un trabajo muy aburrido en la actualidad.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca por la puerilidad del comentario, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Además, has estado trabajando mucho en estos últimos días –señaló el estratega, y esta vez fue Naruto quien lo miró con sorna-. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Hinata les agradeció con una sonrisa la gentil preocupación.

-Estoy bien –aseguró tímidamente, aunque ni ella se lo creyó. Los otros intercambiaron recelosas miradas-. ¡De-De verdad!

-Me gustaría poder ofrecerte una tarea más interesante –repuso Naruto, esculcando entre los rollos de pergamino desplegados sobre su escritorio-. Las mejores misiones ya han sido asignadas y las que quedan de bajo rango las reservo para los novatos.

-Con un puesto de guardia me conformaré –dijo Hinata.

-Pues si no resulta problemático para ti, tal vez puedas cubrir a uno de los centinelas –consideró Shikmaru-. Esta mañana se reportó enfermo y no creímos necesario reemplazarlo, pero ya que insistes en hacerlo…

-¡Lo aceptaré con gusto! –se apresuró a decir ella.

Los otros volvieron a intercambiar miradas suspicaces y luego Shikamaru le informó sobre el horario y la rutina. Naruto, por su parte, la observó durante un largo rato tratando de entender qué se había modificado en ella, o qué cosa andaría mal para mostrarse tan ansiosa.

Al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, no obstante, no logró hallar la respuesta. De lo único que pudo estar seguro era de que algo le afectaba, no necesitó tener el cerebro de Shikmaru para deducirlo. Podría haberse desentendido del asunto, pero Hinata era una amiga muy querida para él y esta vez se propuso llegar al meollo de la cuestión. Y para mayor seguridad lo consultaría con Kakashi, quien últimamente pasaba mucho de su tiempo con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

En el interior de la floresta sólo se oían los sonidos típicos de los animales nocturnos. La luna, en lo alto, alumbraba con esplendor, tal vez en el sentido inverso al que aspiraron algunos villanos del pasado, afortunadamente desbaratados en sus intentos. A esa hora de la noche, sólo esa brillante luna llena podría iluminar los caminos más escabrosos del bosque.

Descansando al pie de un frondoso árbol, Hinata la observó durante un largo rato con gesto meditabundo. Le había pedido a Naruto un puesto de guardia y allí estaba ella en los alrededores de Konoha, patrullando con el corazón alborotado. Ya nada de lo que hacía le devolvía la calma que había perdido.

Sus pensamientos y sentimientos habían sido acaparados por una única persona y pasaba gran parte del tiempo tratando de apaciguar la ansiedad que esa imagen le generaba. Creyó que podría encontrar sosiego en el trabajo, pero tampoco allí logró alcanzar cierto grado de serenidad. Quería buscarlo, verlo, compartir al menos un momento con él sin importar conveniencias, circunstancias o razones, guiada por un impulso que nunca antes había experimentado.

Hasta en sueños lo buscaba. Las últimas noches había sido atosigada por una fantasía recurrente, una en la que también se hallaba en el contexto de una vigilancia nocturna deslizándose de rama en rama hasta que distinguía la figura de Kakashi dirigiéndose a su encuentro. Ni bien lo veía, el anhelo la atenazaba.

Tímida hasta en sueños, intentaba desviarse para evadirlo, pero como era natural su cuerpo no le respondía. Entonces sucedía que se acercaban hasta toparse de frente, con la clara intención de besarse. ¡Él quería besarla! Y el anhelo de Hinata se convertía en emoción, en expectativa. Pero cuando sus rostros se tocaban, él se esfumaba como por encanto, porque finalmente se trataba tan sólo de un clon.

La decepción y el bochorno se trasladaban automáticamente a la realidad cuando se despertaba, abrumada por la angustia. La primera, desde luego, porque en verdad deseaba saber lo que se sentía besar al hombre amado, y el segundo porque alguien de su ninjutsu tendría que percatarse de la impostura fabricada. Sin embargo, así acontecía en los sueños.

Luego, a lo largo del día, no hacía más que pensar en aquella mañana lluviosa, cuando la apartó de Naruto y la reconvino por eso, y cuando se permitió sostener su mano mientras reposaba sobre su hombro. El recuerdo de ese instante de comunión, de conexión, más las palabras referidas a su cansancio, la aguijoneaban constantemente, le daban algo que esperar. Ni despierta ni dormida conseguía desentenderse de lo que la arrastraba hacia él.

En los días posteriores, entonces, tuvo que mantener a raya el impulso de buscarlo. Algo dentro de sí le advirtió que ya no sería como antes, que pasar tiempo a su lado ya no sería tan inocente ni tan natural como cabría suponer tratándose de dos camaradas shinobis. Esa vez, en el cobertizo, habían estado de un modo que ya nunca podría compararse al de una sencilla amistad, amistad que _nunca_ volvería a ser tal.

Atosigada tanto de noche como de día, procuró mantenerse activa para recordar que en el mundo había mucho más que un hombre llamado Hatake Kakashi y que debería centrarse en sus obligaciones. Así, cuando agotó los recursos que el dojo podía ofrecerle, recurrió al mismísimo Hokage, a quien nunca le faltaban pedidos ni podía negarse cuando un amigo, silenciosamente, clamaba por ayuda.

Hinata suspiró con resignación. Tenía veinte años, pero a veces todavía se sentía una niña pese a todos sus esfuerzos por conducirse de acuerdo a su edad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podría ofrecerle una joven como ella a alguien de la larga y nutrida experiencia de Kakashi? Vamos, ¡ni siquiera podía patrullar sin distraerse pensando en él!

Al percatarse de ello, se puso de pie y chequeó en derredor. Nada se movía. Suspiró con cierto desaliento, atribulada, y decidió darle otra vuelta al perímetro ya recorrido, pues si persistía en su melancolía sería peor. Le echó un vistazo a la luna por última vez y se lanzó al ramaje para recomenzar la ronda.

A los pocos metros, no obstante, advirtió la primera variación. Como la fronda se cerraba sobre su cabeza, la penumbra obstaculizaba su visión y tuvo que activar el Byakugan para salvaguardarse de su propia distracción. La sensación de que alguien se acercaba se hizo más nítida y eso la puso en guardia, aunque no presintiese ningún peligro. A decir verdad, experimentó un _déja-vu_.

Extrañada por esa particular sensación, avanzó con mayor curiosidad, hasta que vislumbró una figura acercándose en su dirección. Entonces lo reconoció.

Por un momento vaciló sobre sus pies, tuvo que detenerse porque la perturbó el inaudito revés de ser incapaz de distinguir entre la realidad y la pesadilla. Como kunoichi se avergonzó, pero como mujer no pudo menos que quedarse a esperar embargada de aquella conocida expectativa. Todo sucedió igual: Kakashi dirigiéndose a su encuentro y ella aguardándolo con ansiedad.

No demoró más que una fracción de segundo en comprender que esa era la realidad y que, por ende, no ocurriría nada especial. Sin embargo, fue tiempo suficiente para que Kakashi se posase a su lado haciéndola trastabillar, pues todavía le duraba la perturbación. Su Byakugan se desactivó independientemente de su voluntad y se inclinó hacia atrás con peligro de caer.

Kakashi, rápido como de costumbre, la sujetó del brazo y la estabilizó, pero tiró de tal forma que la pobre quedó de cara contra su pecho, intensamente ruborizada.

-Estás distraída –comentó él, sujetándola todavía.

Hinata se irguió mejor para poder mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de controlar su turbación.

-C-Creí que se ta-trataba de un intruso –mintió, sin poder controlar tampoco la voz. Los tímidos tienen demasiados frentes con los que lidiar.

Desde luego, a Kakashi se le hizo muy difícil creer en semejante excusa, sobre todo tratándose de una kunoichi portadora de un jutsu ocular, pero prefirió pasar el asunto por alto. Recién en ese momento la soltó y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

-Te estaba buscando –admitió.

-¿A mí? –A Hinata el corazón le latió tan fuerte que temió que se le fuera a salir del pecho.

-Supe que estabas de guardia.

-Lo estoy. Bu-Bueno… sí, eso hago –murmuró ella, enmarañada y culposa.

Pero él, lejos de extrañarse, pareció sonreír. Hinata examinó su rostro cuanto pudo con la escasa luz que se colaba a través de la espesa fronda de los árboles, aunque poco más que eso pudo distinguir dificultada también por su máscara.

De pronto, al darse cuenta por fin de lo que Kakashi le había dicho, los nervios se trocaron en curiosidad. ¿Por qué tendría que buscarla? ¿Y cómo supo que estaba de guardia?

-¿Po-Por qué está aquí, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó, cada vez más interesada en la medida en que lo pensaba en profundidad.

Esta vez fue él quien se mostró contrariado. Durante algunos segundos permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera meditando qué contestarle.

-Descendamos –pidió finalmente.

Ella lo siguió hasta que hicieron pie en un claro donde tuvieron más luz. Luego él ejecutó su jutsu de invocación para reclutar a varios de sus canes, a los cuales ordenó dispersarse para vigilar. A Hinata le sorprendió ese subterfugio y se le quedó mirando con interrogación.

-Es para que podamos conversar –dijo él con simpatía.

La verdad era que no tenía idea de qué hablar. La había estado buscando a lo largo del día, hasta que por fin entendió que había permanecido encerrada en su dojo y por eso no la veía. Luego, de casualidad, se cruzó con Naruto, y éste le comentó con cierta preocupación del repentino pedido de Hinata para hacer la guardia nocturna. Así fue como supo dónde y cuándo encontrarla. Sólo que en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar _para qué_.

Pasó un mal rato soportando una súbita andanada de preguntas del Hokage al respecto, pero fue capaz de evadirse y de tomar la decisión de buscarla. La cosa entre ellos, si es que dicha _cosa_ existía realmente, se había complicado, e ir por ella tal vez no haría más que empeorar la situación. Sin embargo, de algún modo ya habían conectado y tampoco le pareció descabellado pretender su cercanía.

A fin de cuentas, cuando un hombre ama, suele procurar la presencia del ser amado.

-¿Hablar? –indagó Hinata, más confusa que antes.

A Kakashi no le quedó más remedio que empezar por lo más obvio.

-¿Por qué le pediste a Naruto la guardia de hoy?

Ella no estaba preparada para esa pregunta y empezó a elucubrar una serie de excusas posibles, aunque su cerebro casi entró en cortocircuito. La verdadera respuesta estaba de pie frente a sus ojos, aguardando, y jamás imaginó que pudiera venirle con ese cuestionamiento. Además, tendría que responder otra vez con una mentira y eso la sublevaba por dentro.

-Po-Porque quiero ayudar –intentó.

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

-¿Ayudar?

-Ayudar.

Eso el ninja tampoco se lo creyó. Al igual que Naruto estaba preocupado por ella, y a diferencia del muchacho tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.

-Pues francamente, Hinata, no creo que permanecer despierta las veinticuatro horas del día vaya a resultar de ayuda.

Se lo dijo con tanta calidez y franqueza que ella se estremeció. Agachó la mirada por un instante, pensativa, y luego volvió a encararlo con la misma sinceridad que él demostraba.

-¿Me buscó para decirme eso?

A Kakashi esa réplica lo desarticuló. Más que las palabras proferidas, resonaba lo que pretendían silenciar, tanto en su interior como en torno a ellos, habiendo encontrado su voz por cuenta propia. Porque él también se reservaba la verdad, él también omitía la única respuesta posible para haberla buscado.

-¿Prefieres que me vaya?

Esta vez Hinata fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Prefiero… Prefiero saber –contestó, dominando la tartamudez.

El ninja la miró detenidamente, midiendo esa nueva determinación. La conocía lo suficiente para distinguir cuándo se amilanaba y cuándo había reunido la fuerza necesaria para afrontar cualquier clase de situación, y en ese momento comprendió que Hinata estaba resuelta y que apelaba a lo mejor de ella para obligarse a transitar por ese camino.

Y por eso la admiraba.

Consideró por milésima vez la idea de retroceder, se cuestionó duramente la necesidad de ir tras ella en medio del bosque y en medio de la noche. Sólo que, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, lo hizo por mera obligación, por conciencia, por inútil simulacro de moralidad. El corazón, en cambio, ya se había entregado.

-Entonces pregunta –la instó, pues lo único que podía hacer por ella en ese estado de cosas era sostenerla-. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Hinata apretó los puños para seguir enfocándose en sus ojos. Esta vez haría todo lo posible para no rehuir su mirada, daría todo de sí para asegurar la conversación y obtener la información que quería. Antes se había reprochado por comportarse como una niña, así que si pretendía ser algo mejor que eso, algo que estuviera a la altura de Kakashi, tendría que esforzarse aún más.

Ése era el único método que conocía para superar sus tribulaciones: proponérselo. Quizá con eso bastase para evolucionar como mujer.

-¿Por qué dijo lo que dijo la última vez?

-¿La última vez?

-En el cobertizo –aclaró Hinata-. Dijo que estaba cansado de luchar.

Kakashi se lo temía.

-Hum…

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

-Deberías dejar de llamarme de esa manera.

-Responda a mi pregunta.

-Pues mi pedido no está tan desconectado de la respuesta que buscas.

Y ahí estaban por fin, midiéndose, haciendo lo posible para nivelarse, para equiparar lo que cada uno de ellos era: un ninja ermitaño, una simple kunoichi solitaria. Tal vez allí, en esa zona, podrían comprender que eran iguales, o desengañarse para siempre.

Para Hinata fue duro, le causaba una gran inseguridad desconocer hasta dónde podía llegar. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de su entrenador. No era tan tonta como para ignorar el nuevo y tácito vínculo existente entre ellos, uno que claramente partía de ambos y que en todo momento se nutría con la cercanía. En el último encuentro, además, lo había corroborado. Sin embargo, ¿tenía derecho a ilusionarse? ¿Era lícito desear a un hombre que había desempeñado un rol tan definido en su vida?

¿Y qué le hacía creer que él, más allá de lo que sintiese, estaría dispuesto a corresponderle? De hecho, ¿por qué lo haría? Quizá la acompañase y velase por ella porque seguía mirándola como una alumna, como la discípula apartada e insegura que debía proteger. Y aunque esos roles hayan quedado definitivamente en el pasado, incluso aunque sintiera un amor verdadero hacia ella, quizás estuviera incomodándolo con sus vanas tentativas de cruzar la línea.

Para Kakashi el asunto tampoco fue sencillo de resolver, Hinata se mantuvo inconmovible. Pocas veces la había visto tan firme en su resolución, tanto que, además de admiración, le generó un profundo respeto. No era el intercambio que había esperado tener, pero la verdad era que tampoco lo había pensado mucho mientras iba en su busca. Para ser sinceros, no había pensado en otra cosa más que en verla.

Podía entender lo que Hinata pretendía, pero apenas podía adivinar lo que sentía, porque ahora que la amaba se había convertido en un misterio y lo desconcertaba. Allí, en el medio de la nada, podrían poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas, ¿pero después qué? El amor nunca era tan fácil.

En ese punto, le resultó absolutamente imposible determinar de qué forma le haría más daño: si remarcando la línea que se había borroneado o reconociendo abiertamente todo lo que había cambiado. Sus ojos resplandecían de un modo muy particular a la luz de la luna, de un modo tan hechicero como revelador, y lo conmovían. El interés con el que aguardaba no se diferenciaba mucho del suyo.

-La verdad, Hinata, ignoro qué respuesta sea la mejor –admitió.

Ella siguió encarándolo con el ceño fruncido, casi como si la lastimase con cada cosa que decía. O tal vez estuviese reprochándole esa persistente cobardía.

La joven, no obstante, comprendió su vacilación. Sin embargo, más que ese rapto de sinceridad lo que necesitaba era un asidero concreto, algo que le permitiese tomar una decisión sobre sus expectativas y sentimientos.

-Esa respuesta no me sirve.

-No creo que ninguna de las que pueda darte sea de utilidad.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-No me conoces tanto como piensas –arguyó él.

-Ta-Tampoco usted me conoce a mí –repuso ella, agotada por el esfuerzo espiritual que no obtenía recompensa.

Intercambiaron en silencio durante unos tensos instantes, ceñudos los dos, él por la perplejidad y ella por el enfado que nunca creyó poder abrigar hacia alguien. Luego, dado el persistente silencio, desilusionada, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Ni siquiera terminó de girar cuando Kakashi volvió a sujetarla del brazo para voltearla hacia él. Asombrada, Hinata se topó con su rostro por encima del suyo, interpelándola de forma inusual. Sin previo aviso el jounin se apartó la máscara casi como si le doliera.

-Mírame, Hinata –demandó. Ella abrió los ojos con estupor, no tanto por verle el rostro como por la mirada tan intensa que le dirigía-. Esta cicatriz que vez es apenas una de las muchas que tengo, no precisamente en el cuerpo –señaló-. Estoy lleno de heridas, muchacha, no tengo nada para ofrecerle a nadie… ¡absolutamente nada!

Hinata, conmocionada, le sostuvo la mirada y la pena que desbordaba de ella, como si con su solo deseo pudiera evitar que el corazón de Kakashi se desmorone, o que el suyo se precipite. De nuevo quiso ser una mujer para él y de nuevo incurrió en el error de ignorar que ya lo era, porque él ya la había elegido y porque por fin había alguien a quien afrontar de esa manera.

Levantó la mano con inseguridad y le tocó el rostro, donde apenas se posó. Él, desarmado, cerró los ojos y dejó que su frente descansara sobre la de ella, accediendo a ese simple sostén.

-Tampoco tengo mucho q-que ofrecer –musitó ella-, también estoy llena de cicatrices.

-No sabes lo que dices –la reconvino él por lo bajo, abrazándola.

Hinata le correspondió y encontró refugio y dicha en el hueco de su cuello.

-No sé lo que digo, pe-pero sé lo que quiero.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Kakashi no se sentía vencido, estuvo a punto de perder en el olvido esa vieja sensación. Sin embargo, supo aceptarlo a tiempo. De pronto fue muy natural estrecharla entre sus brazos, inclinarse para besarla larga y cálidamente en los labios, detenerse sólo para volverla a abrazar y besarla otra vez. Allí en la floresta, allí en el medio de la nada.

En la nada es el único lugar donde se encuentran los náufragos.

 **.**

 **.**

Habiendo recorrido el último tramo de ese arduo camino, el más difícil además, continuaron patrullando los alrededores con el corazón más liviano. Ya podían estar seguros de la clase de sentimientos que los embargaban y de la coincidencia en las aspiraciones, por lo que por fin lograron desembarazarse del gran peso de la incertidumbre.

En buena medida, las barreras que los mantuvieron controlados habían sido construidas por ellos mismos, superados por la novedad de sentirse atraídos por la persona menos indicada. Las historias que cargaban individualmente, más la que compartían desde hacía años, contribuyeron también a los escrúpulos, y ninguno podría culparse por ello. El tiempo acomodaría las cosas y los dos sabrían concluir que la vida se regía por sus propios caprichos.

Aun así, tampoco eran tan confiados como para pensar que el asunto estaba finiquitado, que al aceptar abiertamente al otro tenían asegurado el porvenir. Por el contrario, ahora que de verdad iniciaban su propio mundo, una serie de interrogantes los acometían. Todavía les quedaba mucho por resolver.

Las primeras luces de la aurora los sorprendieron apostados en la gruesa rama de un árbol, en lo alto, reclinados contra el tronco para descansar mientras contemplaban el amanecer. Pese a lo inusitado de las circunstancias, Hinata se sintió tan complacida y completa como si nunca hubiese existido otro lugar y otra compañía destinados para ella.

-Está preocupado –comentó con timidez al fijarse en el rostro de Kakashi.

Efectivamente, el ninja observaba el lento acontecer de la alborada con mirada absorta. A pesar de que había recuperado su tradicional postura despreocupada, Hinata, como de costumbre, no se dejó engañar por su apariencia.

-Sólo pensaba –dijo él.

La joven alzó la mano con el propósito de posarla en su brazo, pero lo vio tan ensimismado que no se atrevió. Alcanzó a entender de pronto que ése era apenas uno de los tantos estados que podría atravesar una pareja y reflexionó que tenía mucho que aprender y mucho que descubrir. No obstante, a salvo ya de las aprensiones de otro tiempo, la perspectiva no la amedrentaba tanto, sino que la motivaba.

Regresó el brazo a su lugar y se limitó a observar lo mismo que él. A la distancia el cielo aparecía cada vez más claro con bellísimos y singulares tonos rosados, aunque por encima de sus cabezas todavía se veía oscuro.

-Así es como será –dijo en un murmullo.

Kakashi por fin volvió en sí y giró su rostro hacia ella. Para su sorpresa, la encontró sonriente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Así es como será nuestro camino desde este momento. Ahora se ve oscuro, pero más adelante se iluminará –vaticinó Hinata.

El ninja se acomodó mejor, esta vez para detenerse a contemplarla.

-Eres tan sabia como hermosa –la pinchó.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –protestó ella, roja hasta las raíces. Lo mismo le había dicho tiempo atrás y era la clase de afirmaciones que la perseguían hasta en sueños.

Pero él compuso un cómico gesto de desaliento.

-Ni siquiera tú puedes dejar de llamarme de ese modo, ¿cómo esperas que se acostumbren los demás a nuestra relación?

Ella pensó seriamente en la cuestión. Sabía que tenía razón, pero le costaba terriblemente cambiar la forma como lo había llamado siempre, incluso aunque fuese demasiado inconveniente ahora. Si pretendía ponerse a su altura, si a partir de entonces constituirían una pareja, se volvería penoso para ambos y confuso para todos que siguiera dirigiéndose a él por su rol.

-Ta-Tal vez tendría que p-practicar… o algo –se lamentó.

Al advertir su turbación, Kakashi se mostró comprensivo. Luego tomó la mano que había tratado de tocarlo antes, la besó en el dorso y la enlazó en su brazo. Hinata se sintió mucho mejor al reparar en el detalle.

-Sólo deja que surja.

-Qui-Quiero llamarlo como se debe… di-digo, como _debería_.

A él le divirtió el equívoco.

-Lo harás con el tiempo.

-Pero…

-Podemos esperar un poco –dijo Kakashi con amabilidad-. Mientras tanto pensaremos en la manera de empezar a divulgarlo.

Divulgarlo… Ante la sola idea, Hinata pasó del rojo al pálido sin solución de continuidad. Sabía que eso tenía que suceder, sabía que precisamente ése era el trayecto más oscuro a recorrer, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse intranquila.

Desde luego, tampoco esa turbación pasó desapercibida ante los astutos ojos de Kakashi. Hinata podía haberse convertido en un misterio en ciertos aspectos, misterio que iría develando en el transcurso de su relación, pero así como había captado sus sentimientos incluso antes que ella misma, todavía era capaz de entrever la clase de inquietudes que la atravesaban.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho, donde Hinata se cobijó una vez más en el íntimo latido de su corazón. En ese momento Kakashi irradiaba calma y con eso bastó para serenarse también. Por instinto levantó la vista hacia él, lo más lejos que se atrevió a llegar para comunicar el anhelo que experimentó en esos instantes.

Con la misma naturalidad de antes, él se inclinó para besarla. Esta vez lo hizo muy despacio, saboreándola mejor ahora que podía permitírselo sin ambages. Que ella se mostrase tan cálida, tan dulce y dispuesta no dejaba de sorprenderlo ni de emocionarlo. ¿Acaso un sujeto como él merecía esa felicidad? Y sin embargo, Hinata seguía ofreciéndosela.

Así como el beso se prolongó, fue también más posesivo. La joven tuvo que aferrarse aún más a él para corresponder casi con desesperación a la voluptuosidad en que la sumía. Eran sensaciones inéditas, avasalladoras y ciertamente desconcertantes, pero imposibles de reprimir. Hinata dejó que esa nueva energía fluyera dentro de ella y la transforme, se lo permitió porque al fin había encontrado a la persona adecuada, la persona por la que valdría la pena.

Él se apartó y le murmuró algo que apenas entendió. Ella respondió en tono de protesta, aunque no fue lo suficientemente racional para medir lo que decía. Kakashi la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla, más apremiado en la medida en que descubría la magnitud de sus deseos y la proximidad del momento de separarse.

El sol había asomado y el cielo apareció pálido sobre el bosque, que se llenó de nueva vida en torno a ellos. Cuando por fin notaron el cambio, cautivados aún de la dicha de descubrir tanta entrega y reciprocidad, decidieron regresar. Después de haber vencido semejantes obstáculos, nada parecía ser tan imposible.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Hoy tuve un día muy especial: reapareció una amiga fanficker que hacía mucho no daba señales de vida y me enteré de que el año próximo volverá D-gray Man... No puedo más del gozo *.*_

 _Pasando al fic, les recuerdo que falta tan sólo un capítulo para finalizarlo. Parece mentira pero así es. Estoy muy contenta de haber logrado publicar un kakahina, fue un objetivo para nada sencillo y haber conseguido al menos esta historia, con todo y sus falencias, me llena de satisfacción._

 _Hoy toca una escena más bien dramática, puse a Hiashi en el rol de villano y la verdad es que lo lamento, porque para ser sincera comprendo bastante bien su postura, y de hecho así la elucubré en mi cabeza. Realmente creo que los padres se preocupan por los hijos, aunque a veces yerren en el modo. Tengo la edad en que ya se empieza a entender que son seres humanos, que han transitado el mismo camino que uno y, así como yo carezco de un manual para tratar con la familia, ellos tampoco lo tenían cuando empezaban a desear formarla. Hoy, por ejemplo, en medio de los gratos momentos que les comenté, también he discutido mucho con mi mamá y ya me estoy arrepintiendo por ser estúpidamente exigente con ella cuando ella nunca lo hace conmigo. En fin..._

 _Bueh, ¡pero qué sensible estoy! XDD Será por las fechas. A propósito, ¡feliz Navidad para todos! Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **IX**

 **La familia**

* * *

 _Cuando un hombre ama, resiste_

 **.**

Con el transcurso del tiempo, tanto Kakashi como Hinata encontraron la manera de sobrellevar el amor en la cotidianidad. Sencillos en sus costumbres y en su modo de ser, de bajo perfil, voluntariosos y comprometidos con el trabajo y, en el presente, armados con la certeza de sus sentimientos, no precisaron hacer nada especial para procurarse espacios ni se preocuparon por pregonar el nuevo vínculo para obtener la venia de los demás.

Desde luego, en Konoha nadie era tan tonto ni tan ingenuo como para ignorar las señales. Poco a poco, los más cercanos a la pareja comenzaron a notar sutiles variantes en su conducta, palabras, miradas y actitudes, indicios que manifestaron lo que corría por debajo. Sin embargo, lejos de escandalizarse, simplemente se asombraron con la inesperada novedad.

Como los apreciaban mucho, de este asombro inicial pasaron pronto a la aceptación y por último a la satisfacción declarada. Siendo dos personas tan queridas y respetadas, el conocimiento de esa relación peculiar y floreciente se convirtió en un motivo de felicidad, por lo que sus nakamas no tardaron en manifestarse abiertamente a favor de ellos. Kakashi y Hinata, todavía prudentes, lo agradecieron en silencio.

De este modo, nunca necesitaron comunicarlo oficialmente. Y, al mismo tiempo, dejó de ser un secreto. Sucedió que las cosas se acomodaron solas, tan simple como eso, y junto con las cosas también se acomodaron los corazones y las conciencias. Así, se adaptaron a ello como se habían adaptado antes a tantas otras circunstancias.

Además, ¿cuándo le había interesado a un ninja la vida amorosa de otro ninja? Konoha era una aldea tan pacífica como desprovista de prejuicios y de frivolidad, por lo que en la medida en que se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría se condujeron con la misma discreción que ellos, hasta que finalmente se acostumbraron y ya. ¿Para qué darle más vueltas?

Una vez transitado el proceso y entendido los favorables resultados, el único problema real que vislumbraron los protagonistas en cuestión fue el de anoticiar formalmente al líder del clan Hyuuga. Ya sea porque a Hinata le abrumase una profunda incertidumbre acerca de su posible reacción o porque Kakashi conociese perfectamente los vericuetos del orgullo de una familia tan tradicional, coincidieron en que Hiashi sería pronto el verdadero obstáculo a vencer.

Nunca lo pusieron en palabras, pero les bastó con intercambiar de tarde en tarde una mirada lo suficientemente larga y cargada de significado para medir la inminencia de la confesión. Si no se lo decían ellos mismos, tarde o temprano Hiashi lo sabría por terceros y eso sin duda empeoraría la situación. Si iban en serio, tenían que conseguir su bendición.

Kakashi, sobre todo, quería finiquitar ese espinoso asunto. Hiashi no lo atemorizaba, pero sí le preocupaba la inquietud de Hinata. Además, pasar por esa instancia se hacía fundamental para poder blanquearlo todo y darle a su relación el marco formal que tanto ansiaba. Si se tomó más tiempo del conveniente fue porque esperaba que Hinata acopiase seguridad, y ese tiempo un día se agotó por fin.

Hacia el atardecer de una apacible jornada estival, la encontró en cuclillas examinando las flores silvestres que suelen crecer en el parque central de la aldea. Kakashi se detuvo a contemplarla a la distancia, pensativo, disfrutando de la antelación. En el medio, quizá, sopesando que ya era hora de empezar a comportarse con mayor responsabilidad.

Reinició la marcha con parsimonia y se detuvo a pocos pasos. Ella no se movió ni dio muestras de haber notado su presencia. Kakashi aguardó con las manos en los bolsillos entendiendo que Hinata ya presentía sus intenciones y se sintió algo inútil por carecer de mejores medios para confortarla. Entonces la kunoichi se puso de pie y giró en su dirección.

Se observaron el uno al otro largamente, en silencio, midiendo como cada tarde la resolución ajena. Luego, él le sonrió detrás de la máscara. Ella, como siempre que adivinaba esa sonrisa, se acercó y se animó a sonreírle también. Incluso a esas alturas de su relación había momentos en que todavía se le hacía difícil controlar la timidez.

Sin decir palabra, Kakashi le hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a su casa, proponiéndole lo que Hinata tanto se temía. Por una fracción de segundo, su corazón vaciló. Sin embargo, fue tan afectuosa su sugerencia y su mirada le transmitió tal convicción que al final le resultó imposible negarse a seguirlo. Había llegado la hora.

 **.**

 **.**

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesita de la sala, Hiashi de un lado y su hija y Kakashi del otro. El día había sido inusualmente arduo y caluroso, por lo que se hizo difícil lidiar con las novedades y el cansancio que lo acometía. El jefe de la familia Hyuuga oyó lo que el jounin tenía para decirle y a continuación guardó silencio, reflexivo e impasible.

A pesar de la paz obtenida, desde el final de la guerra se había vuelto un hombre taciturno. Si bien trabajaba al servicio de la aldea a la par de cualquier joven y aprobaba con buen ánimo la dirigencia de Naruto, en ocasiones se percibía en su mirada cierto aire melancólico que Hinata aprendió a interpretar como la inevitable manifestación del paso de los años y el peso de las pérdidas sufridas.

Muchas veces lo había sorprendido solo con un té sentado en la galería exterior contemplando el atardecer, y a ella se le había encogido el corazón al advertir la naturaleza de su soledad. Su padre se hacía viejo. Más allá de la fortaleza con la que lideraba la familia y la energía con la que asistía a Konoha, los atisbos de la edad futura ya se hacían sentir.

Al pasar una buena parte de su tiempo encerrado en su casa o dando clases en el dojo, vivía privado de novedades, de las que sólo se anoticiaba cuando indagaba entre sus hijas y los criados o cuando se requerían sus servicios. Pero para llegar a enterarse de la relación de su hija mayor con uno de los más célebres protagonistas del mundo shinobi tendría que haber sabido hacer las preguntas correctas a las personas correctas. Desde luego, como semejante idea nunca cruzó por su cabeza, no se enteró sino hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo, ni bien los vio entrar a su casa aquella tarde, sentado una vez más en la galería exterior, no necesitó de aclaraciones banales para discernir lo que allí ocurría. Una serie de presentimientos y vagos indicios latentes de pronto adquirieron una entidad definida. Aun así, los recibió y escuchó hasta el final el tipo de intenciones que los guiaban, desprovisto de asombro aunque sumamente contrariado. Sólo que, como buen shinobi, jamás lo exteriorizó.

El té verde que había estado bebiendo antes de la interrupción ya se había enfriado. Observó de soslayo la infusión a medio tomar durante algunos instantes, cruzado de brazos, y luego levantó la vista hacia sus interlocutores, que aguardaban pacientes.

-Entiendo –dijo por fin-, están en una relación y han venido a obtener mi bendición. No obstante, Kakashi –y aquí lo miró a él en particular-, conoces bien la tradición. Si pertenecieras a un clan constituido tal vez me reservaría mis aprensiones, pero eres el único que queda de una familia que ya se ha extinguido.

-Padre –intervino Hinata, dolida con esas palabras, pero Kakashi la frenó con un gesto.

-Es verdad, carezco de una familia que pueda acoger a Hinata adecuadamente. Pero, Hiashi-san, ¿no estás yendo demasiado lejos? Ni ella ni yo hemos hablado aún de formalizar hasta ese punto.

-Mejor, entonces.

-¿Ésa es la única objeción que tienes?

El hombre carraspeó, inconforme con el término.

-¿Objeciones? Estamos hablando de mi hija mayor –señaló con calma-, y además de la heredera principal del clan Hyuuga. Ojalá fuera tan simple.

-Comprendo –repuso Kakashi.

-Al igual que todo padre preocupado por su preciosa hija, tengo muchas consideraciones que barajar y muchas variables que sopesar. Para empezar, hubiera preferido para ella un joven de su edad...

-¡Padre!

-…aunque sé bien que es lo que menos importa aquí. Y no me refiero al número de años, sino a la calidad de la experiencia que ha reunido cada uno. ¿Se sentirá siempre cómoda contigo? ¿Te sentirás siempre cómodo con ella?

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión. Conocía lo suficiente a ese hombre tanto como a los demás líderes de los clanes como para perder el tiempo en refutaciones. Lo mejor sería dejar que Hiashi pusiera sobre el tapete todas las dificultades que viera sin contradecir ni ponerse a pelear.

-¿Qué otras razones tienes para tu desacuerdo?

-Otra razón para oponerme es que has sido su entrenador durante muchos años, no en forma directa, lo sé, pero sí jerárquicamente. Y eso sí que pesa. Una relación tan asimétrica… ¿cómo piensas equilibrar las cosas?

-Hace tiempo que Hinata y sus compañeros han dejado de ser mis discípulos.

-Eso no borra el hecho de que sigues siendo su superior.

-Él nunca me ha hecho sentir de esa ma-manera –volvió a intervenir Hinata, aunque al parecer poco importaba que estuviese presente. Por fortuna, había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa para evitar referirse a Kakashi con el honorífico habitual-. En el campo es un líder natural, pe-pero fuera del trabajo nosotros…

-¿Estará bien para ti relacionarte así con una alumna? –le preguntó Hiashi al jounin, ignorando una vez más a su hija-. ¿No te preocupa la forma como los vean los demás o lo desventajoso que pueda resultar para ti?

-No habrá ningún problema con eso –le aseguró Kakashi, reservándose el dato de que ya todos lo sabían y lo aceptaban, por respeto a su anfitrión-. Ya no la veo como alumna ni ella me ve como su sensei, hemos naturalizado hace tiempo lo que nos une en verdad.

-¿Y qué hay de tus recursos?

Hinata abrió la boca con estupor, completamente abochornada. Inexperta en el ámbito de las presentaciones familiares de pareja, en lugar de resignarse y dejarlo estar cada observación de su padre la puso más nerviosa. Por más que Kakashi se mantuviese sereno, esta vez nada de su temple llegó a apaciguarla.

Él, por su parte, suspiró con cierto cansancio. Un poco más conocedor que la kunoichi, en vez de abrumarse sintió el mismo fastidio que le generaba llenar un formulario. Percibía la turbación de Hinata y hubiera querido hacer algo para contenerla, pero más que permanecer impávido ante sus ojos no halló otra solución. Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba funcionando.

Ella quiso intervenir otra vez, y con un nuevo y sutil gesto logró que desistiera. Lo último que les convenía era que Hiashi perdiera la paciencia o que Hinata se enemistase con su propio padre.

-No puedo quejarme –respondió Kakashi con amabilidad.

La joven lo miró de reojo con cierto asombro. Se sentía impotente, pero también algo confusa por su docilidad. Incluso ella, siempre atemperada, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse y mantenerse en su lugar. ¿Por qué se lo tomaría él con tanta calma?

-¿Y qué hay de tus planes para el futuro? –prosiguió Hiashi.

-Como he dicho antes, todavía no hemos llegado tan lejos. Desde luego, tenemos una relación seria y así seguirá siendo.

-Y así es como retornamos al problema inicial –dijo Hiashi, inconmovible-. Aunque ahora les otorgase mi bendición, cuando decidan dar el siguiente paso volverán a surgir las diferencias entre nuestras familias, Kakashi.

-Insisto, ¿ese es el único inconveniente que consideras relevante?

Hiashi se limitó a mirarlo significativamente. A pesar de los años y de los cambios acontecidos en el modo de vida, seguía siendo un hombre atado a las costumbres, quizá precisamente a causa de esas nefastas y constantes vicisitudes que atravesaban la historia de la aldea, por lo que se ocupó de dejarle en claro que ése era en realidad un _gran_ inconveniente.

Como padre normal, no había hecho más que formular las preguntas convencionales y emitir los comentarios típicos de la ocasión. Molestos, seguramente, pero dada la inopinada novedad de esa relación alguien tenía que desempeñar el rol de villano, y por amor a su hija lo haría sin dudar. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que ninguno de esos asuntos le inquietaba de verdad.

Además, no era tan tonto u orgulloso como para menospreciar el hecho de que alguien como Hatake Kakashi, un ninja reconocido y fundamental en el destino de la aldea, la nación y el mundo shinobi, hubiese puesto los ojos sobre una de sus hijas. Se trataba de un honor inesperado, algo desconcertante en cierto modo, pero un gran honor al fin. Aun así, la tradición pesaba.

Para empezar, Hinata tendría que haberse enamorado de algún otro Hyuuga con el objeto de preservar y perpetuar, por ejemplo, el kekei genkai de la familia, así lo dictaminaba la costumbre. Si esto no era posible, a lo sumo se permitía el enlace con el heredero de otro clan igualmente importante. Evidentemente, la elección de Hinata ni siquiera se acercaba a lo establecido.

Después de la guerra y gracias a la gestión actual de Naruto muchas cosas habían cambiado, para bien en la mayoría de los casos, pero a veces los ancianos no podían aceptarlo todo con la facilidad con la que podían hacerlo los jóvenes. Para estos últimos, cualquier modificación de la realidad era bienvenida, pero para los otros implicaba un nuevo esfuerzo de adaptación cuando ya una parte de la voluntad prefería descansar en lugar de seguir peleando. Y nadie podría culparlos por ello.

Así se sentía Hiashi cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Por un momento se enfocó en la ventana cerrada, aunque pudo ver más allá, hacia el bosque que crecía en torno a su hogar. El ciclo de las estaciones, así como en la naturaleza, se cumplía también en las personas... Hubiera querido tener la juventud de sus interlocutores para saber decir las palabras adecuadas.

El silencio se prolongó y pronto se hizo evidente para todos que no llegarían a ninguna parte, que cada uno de los allí reunidos tenía su motivos y que ninguno de éstos era más válido que los motivos de los demás. ¿Cómo resolverlo entonces? Anclados en sus respectivas posturas, sólo fueron capaces de continuar palpando el conflicto.

Finalmente Hiashi carraspeó y los miró con rostro inescrutable. De alguna manera entendió lo definitivo de la situación y lo absurdo de tratar de disuadir o desanimar a un hombre como Kakashi a pesar de ser él el mayor. Otro tanto caviló con respecto a Hinata, cuya determinación había aprendido a conocer. Cuando se proponía algo nunca desistía, aunque ese algo fuese en contra de las tradiciones de la familia.

Sintió el corazón más denso dentro de su pecho, más lento y fatigoso. Había sido muy injusto con Hinata en el pasado y al parecer muy poco podría hacer en el presente para compensárselo. En definitiva decidió darles lo que buscaban sin entregárselos en realidad.

-Están en una relación, me daré por enterado –dijo, y se puso de pie para retirarse-. Se ha hecho tarde y estoy cansado.

Nada más lejos de su ánimo después de las pérdidas sufridas y las lecciones aprendidas que negarle a su hija lo que ella considerase necesario para su felicidad. Aun así, no pensaba claudicar. Rumió la culpa de devolver sequedad en lugar de satisfacción y se dispuso a vivir con eso durante el tiempo que hiciese falta hasta que las cosas lo conformasen, si es que algún día lo conformaban.

Hinata lo miró desconcertada. Kakashi, en cambio, logró entrever la verdadera naturaleza de su empecinamiento. Entendía los reparos y la carga que ese hombre llevaba sobre los hombros, y por eso fue más difícil para él hacer el último intento.

-¿De veras prefieres irte así? –inquirió-. Me gustaría que conocieras los aspectos positivos del vínculo que forjamos.

A Hiashi le pareció que los años le pesaron mucho aquel atardecer. De repente, la certeza más nítida fue que su hija pronto fundaría su propia familia, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo y en parte también lo entristecía.

-Conozco de sobra los argumentos de un hombre enamorado –respondió a modo de negativa. Y luego, dirigiéndose a su hija, agregó-: Espero que sepas lo que haces.

La joven se le quedó mirando sin saber qué replicar. Luego, Hiashi se marchó sin agregar nada más. Ella y Kakashi permanecieron inmóviles durante algunos instantes, reflexionando sobre lo acontecido. Hicieron lo que pudieron, pero también hicieron lo que debían.

Hinata, en particular, entendió perfectamente el mensaje contenido en las últimas palabras de su padre. Kakashi, por su parte, en cierta medida consiguió relajarse, pues a pesar del dudoso resultado positivo de la entrevista al fin se había terminado la peor parte de la historia. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo demoraría en llegar la auténtica bendición de los Hyuuga, pero al menos ya no tendría que ocultar lo que sentía por ella.

 **.**

 **.**

Hacia la medianoche, mucho después de que Kakashi se hubiese marchado, Hinata se revolvió en su cama por centésima vez sin lograr conciliar el sueño. A pesar de que se había sacado un gran peso de encima al blanquear frente a su padre la clase de relación que sostenía con el jounin, la incomodidad de una aceptación a medias le atosigaba la conciencia.

Era como llevar una piedrita en el zapato. Entendía que su elección iba en contra de los preceptos familiares, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar la felicidad que se agitaba en su corazón cuando estaba con él. Deseaba ardientemente convertirse en la heredera que su padre pretendía, pero la necesidad de Kakashi se imponía al final sobre todas las otras cosas.

Sin poder resistirlo más, sin poder dormir y sin poder dejar de pensar, se levantó, se vistió y salió de su casa con sigilo para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento más cercano con la esperanza de canalizar allí los sentimientos que la acometían. La luna llena refulgía con intensidad facilitando su desplazamiento, reconfortándola en parte, aunque a la larga ese sosiego resultase engañoso. El día no había terminado bien.

Aun así, pese a las contrariedades, la vida seguía su curso. Más allá de los escollos, el contacto con la inmensidad de la naturaleza lograba reducirlo todo a su verdadero valor y eso, de alguna forma, finalmente llegó a tocar el atribulado corazón de Hinata. Hubiera querido contar con la aprobación de su padre, pero desde el principio supo que sería difícil y debía armarse de valor.

Para abreviar camino se lanzó al ramaje de una pequeña arboleda, aunque pronto percibió una inesperada presencia que la desconcertó. Avanzó unos pocos metros, hasta que un súbito brazo se cerró en torno a su cintura y vino a corroborar la calidad de sus sospechas.

Kakashi la atrapó en pleno salto y la sustrajo hasta la gruesa rama de un árbol, donde hicieron pie. La retuvo así abrazada durante un largo rato, en silencio, ante el asombro de Hinata, quien no podía explicarse aún esa maravillosa casualidad. Luego, el hombre hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y suspiró sobre su piel.

-Sólo un momento más –pidió.

Hinata sonrió. Creyó entender la necesidad de Kakashi y pronto supo identificarla como la suya propia. Ambos estaban buscando una fuente de alivio después de una jornada frustrante.

-¿Cómo sabía que vendría?

Kakashi no alteró ni un ápice de su postura al responder:

-No lo sabía, simplemente quería estar cerca de ti de alguna manera –explicó-. Cuando te vi venir hacia aquí creí que estaba alucinando. En todo caso, Hinata-san –agregó con tono burlón-, ¿qué haces tú circulando a estas horas de la noche?

Ella le contó los planes nacidos del insomnio y él comprendió lo suficiente para evitar entrar en detalles. Al parecer, los dos habían atravesado por emociones similares y cada uno por su lado estaba intentando recuperar cierto equilibrio emocional. Habían superado una barrera demasiado dilatada, aunque ni siquiera podrían celebrarlo.

Sin embargo, Kakashi fue lo suficientemente sensible para percibir que Hinata se encontraba en la posición más comprometedora. Él no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, pero ella pertenecía a una familia y tenía un padre preocupado al que debería convencer del acierto de su elección. Con gusto hubiera intercambiado lugares para ahorrarle el dilema.

Sin dejar de abrazarla levantó la vista, fijándola en un punto distante.

-Nos espera un problemático futuro –comentó con resignación.

Hinata se echó atrás para quedar cara a cara. A Kakashi le asombró que sonriera.

-Me gusta ese futuro –declaró con timidez.

-Seguramente habrá muchas noches como esta, noches de insomnio en que tendrás que salir de tu casa buscando un cauce para tus inquietudes –vaticinó él-. Algún día, tal vez, hasta cuestiones el porqué.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

-Esta vez lucharé por lo que quiero –dijo con firmeza-, esta vez nada me moverá de mi decisión.

-No será fácil, Hinata.

-Nada que valga la pena lo es.

-¿Estás segura? –insistió él, entre emocionado y temeroso-. Todavía estás a tiempo de desistir…

La kunoichi le apartó la máscara, se alzó de puntillas y lo besó. Fue un beso breve, algo medroso por nacer de la propia iniciativa, pero cargado de una determinación inexorable, la determinación que distinguía a Hinata Hyuuga.

-Una vez dijo que estaba cansado de luchar. Yo estoy cansada de desistir.

-Hinata…

-Qui-Quisiera ofrecerle la seguridad que nunca tuve para mí misma.

-Ya lo has hecho –le aseguró él.

-Hoy he fallado.

Kakashi la sujetó de los hombros.

-Hoy se trató de algo mucho más complejo –repuso con gentileza-. Y aunque haya sido así, si tú fallaste, entonces yo fallé peor. –Ella lo miró asombrada, negando de plano semejante afirmación. Kakashi atajó sus palabras con un gesto-. Jamás podremos ganar en un ciento por ciento, Hinata. Hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, eso es todo. Y seguimos peleando para compensar lo que falta.

A ella el corazón le dio un vuelco. Sonrió dulcemente, agradecida por esa forma de entender las cosas. Después de las dudas padecidas, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber cómo y hacia dónde ir. Conmovida, quiso devolver el mismo grado de confianza.

-Nunca desistiré –insistió en un susurro. Luego, alzando la vista una vez más, agregó decidida-: Aférrate a mí, Kakashi.

Él la miró con asombro. ¡Y en semejante situación venía a llamarlo por fin por su nombre a secas!

Ante ese pedido, al jounin se le atoraron en la garganta una serie de devoluciones que de haber estado menos admirado seguramente hubiesen sonado demasiado trilladas. Pronto comprendió, mirándola a los ojos, que no era necesario hacerlo.

No era necesario decirle que se había aferrado a ella hacía tanto tiempo atrás que ya no podría determinar el momento exacto en que lo hizo. No era necesario decirle que gracias a ella se había sentido nuevo en el mundo, y que el mundo por fin aparecía más amable ante sus ojos. No era necesario decirle que nunca la dejaría sola, ni prometer ni proclamar, pues en la vida nunca había garantías más allá de las propias convicciones. Y él estaba convencido de que a pesar de la piedra con la que habían tropezado todavía podían ser felices.

Se inclinó para abrazarla mejor, para besarla mejor, para compartir la angustia de lo que estaba por venir. Los finales felices no existen, tan sólo se tiene un poco de fe cada noche al cerrar los ojos y otro poco cada mañana al abrirlos otra vez. Por eso se decidió a llevarla consigo y Hinata se dejó llevar sin cuestionárselo, sin dudar, con verdadero anhelo, creyendo al igual que él en la intimidad que habían logrado construir.

Esa noche, Kakashi se deleitó con el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre su piel desnuda, con sus ojos fijos en él, con su entrega serena e incondicional. Las manos de Hinata se solazaron con la irregular tersura de la suya, llena de cicatrices, conocieron la fuerza que yacía debajo, la inefable dulzura que como shinobi procuraba soterrar pero que a ella nunca podría esconderle.

El amor nunca es tan fácil como formarse ilusiones, por eso ellos prefirieron no hacerse ninguna más allá de enfocarse en la consolidación de lo que tenían. Tramo a tramo, día por día. De todas maneras ninguna ilusión habría estado a la altura de la sinceridad con la que se entregaron al otro, porque lo que sentían era real.

Hacia el amanecer, cuando la vida normal se impuso en el inevitable transcurrir, se encontraron con más alegría, compartieron con mayor confianza, intercambiaron alguna tristeza. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse para iniciar cada uno por su parte la nueva jornada, lo hicieron con el ánimo renovado.

¿Conseguirían conciliar alguna vez las tradiciones que protegían con los cambios que necesitaban para vivir? El tiempo, como de costumbre, les daría las respuestas adecuadas. El amor es un día a la vez y por ese día habían logrado defenderlo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Último capítulo de este kakahina, ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Era un viejo anhelo que tenía y por fin pude realizarlo. Además, siempre me genera mucha satisfacción lograr un fic completo, es como un ciclo que se cierra permitiéndome abrir otros nuevos._

 _Agradezco el anónimo de **kaary.215** , feliz año y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar n.n_

 _Creo firmemente que los hombres todavía saben amar, aunque en la actualidad parezca reinar la violencia. Las mujeres a veces tenemos tanto miedo de la soledad o estamos tan imbuidas de mandatos sociales que terminamos eligiendo mal o sostenemos situaciones que, en realidad, son insostenibles. Un hombre que ama es un hombre bueno, o es bueno porque ama, dejemos de engañarnos. Y para que los hombres sean de este modo eduquemos bien a nuestros hijos, dejemos de normalizar conductas o actitudes porque suponemos que "en los hombres está bien ser así o así". También eduquemos a nuestras mujeres para que sean fuertes y sensatas, para que tanto unos como otras transitemos nuestras vidas con el único deseo de concretar relaciones sanas._

 _Desde luego, saludo con un gran abrazo a todos los que leyeron hasta ahora y les agradezco el tiempo que se han tomado para hacerlo. Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y feliz año nuevo para todos :D_

* * *

 **X**

 **El viaje**

* * *

 _Cuando un hombre ama, permanece_

 **.**

Por supuesto, no podía haber historia sin partida, así pensó Kakashi con amarga ironía cuando Naruto lo convocó para una nueva misión. En el pasado le hubiera dado igual cualquier tipo de encargo, pero en el presente había alguien en su vida a quien prefería por encima incluso de sus propias obligaciones, por lo que se sintió contrariado. Sin embargo, el deber era el deber y el amor nunca lo preservaría de ser un shinobi.

-¿La Aldea de la Niebla?

-La Aldea de la Niebla –corroboró Naruto, sentado del otro lado de su escritorio-. Parece que tienen algún problema de infiltración y requieren la ayuda de alguien confiable.

-Y tú has pensado en mí.

-Eres el hombre más confiable que conozco, Kakashi-sensei. Además, cuando lo sugerí, la Mizukage estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿No podría hacerlo alguien más? ¿Shikamaru, por ejemplo?

Naruto lo miró con asombro.

-¿Acaso es demasiado para ti? ¿Prefieres que lo haga otro? –indagó, confuso ante la súbita renuencia. No obstante, de inmediato comenzó a barajar alternativas, lo apreciaba demasiado como para ponerse a discutir y respetaba mucho sus reparos-. Hum... A Shikamaru lo necesito conmigo, por lo que tal vez… podría preguntarle a Anko-sensei, o a Kiba.

Por el tono dubitativo de su voz, Kakashi comprendió que lo estaba poniendo en un aprieto. Suspiró con apatía. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de su trabajo y a pesar de los años, por alguna misteriosa razón, seguían confiando en él. ¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que ser tan lejos?

Levantó una mano para que Naruto dejara de devanarse los sesos.

-Entiendo, iré.

Al joven Hokage le nació una espontánea y luminosa sonrisa.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, Kakashi-sensei –afirmó con entusiasmo-. Si te preocupa echar de menos a Hinata…

-No me preocupa.

-Pero si tienes dudas…

-No tengo dudas.

-Pero si el problema es que alguien la cuide…

-Hinata no necesita el cuidado de nadie –repuso Kakashi con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro temía que Naruto empezara a rondarla con sus buenas intenciones-. Le explicaré y me despediré de ella debidamente, no tienes que preocuparte.

-¡Bien! –exclamó él-. Jamás me perdonaría actuar como un estorbo en su relación.

Kakashi meneó la cabeza con resignación. Ese chico no tenía remedio. Por lo visto, todavía no se había enterado de que en el pasado supo ser algo mucho más relevante que un simple "estorbo" en la vida de Hinata y que, en el presente, una orden suya no podía ser desestimada, ni siquiera por quien fuese su propio entrenador. Su despiste a veces daba miedo.

Sin embargo, si de ese modo se preservaba la felicidad de todos los involucrados, entonces mejor dejarlo así. Además, ahora tenía cosas más delicadas en que pensar, como el hecho de que pronto se separaría por primera vez de Hinata. Y quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

Como era día de mercado, Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad para acompañar a la criada a hacer las compras. Con suerte, tal vez lo vería allí.

En los últimos días se le hizo difícil encontrarse con Kakashi, y las pocas veces que se cruzaron apenas habían podido intercambiar algunas palabras para actualizar al otro sobre las actividades que los mantenían ocupados. Pudieron contar con algunos ratos libres también, desde luego, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca coincidían con los ratos libres del otro. De repente se convirtieron en dos de los shinobis más requeridos y tuvieron que amoldarse a las variadas obligaciones.

Por eso, cada vez que podía o cuando se le presentaba alguna excusa, Hinata deambulaba por las calles de Konoha depositando sus esperanzas en la casualidad. Aquella mañana sería muy atareada para la aldea y albergó la expectativa de que Kakashi formase parte del ajetreo. Sin embargo, después de un largo rato de paseos y de compras, comenzó a dudar de sus cálculos, al parecer demasiado entusiastas.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en la misma tesitura, por lo que pronto tuvo que aceptar la idea de no verlo tampoco en esa ocasión. Luego se rehízo mentalmente y de la desilusión pasó a la inquietud, pues el jounin desaprovecharía la oportunidad de reabastecerse. Entusiasmándose con la ocurrencia, se dispuso a hacer las compras también para él.

Ruborizada a causa de su propia osadía, despidió a la criada y volvió a pasar por cada puesto de venta para elegir el tipo de mercadería que supuso adecuada, así como las provisiones que sabía le agradaría tener. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza ante cada elección, conciente de que había asumido un rol demasiado significativo por su propia cuenta pero, al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose demasiado emocionada como para echarse atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

Se cambió de uniforme y aprovisionó su bolsa. Luego empacó lo más necesario en su morral de viaje, porque a todas luces permanecería al menos dos semanas en la Aldea de la Niebla hasta que lograse resolver la situación. Cuando estuvo listo le echó un último vistazo a su casa, salió y bajó por las escaleras, ya que los vecinos solían reclamarle cada vez que descendía "al estilo ninja".

Una vez que traspuso la entrada del edificio, Kakashi se acomodó mejor el morral y enfiló en dirección a la casa de Hinata, de quien quería despedirse. Él también la había echado de menos en los últimos tiempos, sumidos cada uno en sus respectivos deberes y sin poder verse más allá de algunos esporádicos y breves encuentros. Supuso que siempre tendrían que lidiar con esa clase de períodos, a fin de cuentas eran shinobis, pero al transitar aún las primeras etapas de la relación la distancia obligada todavía le pesaba, le resultaba difícil de sobrellevar.

Pensó que con el tiempo ambos sabrían naturalizarlo y manejarse mejor. Asuma y Kurenai eran un buen ejemplo de que se podía, al menos así le pareció las veces que los había visto juntos. Debería armarse de paciencia y seguir construyendo sin perder de vista nunca cuán afortunados eran de tenerse y de saber que, al final de todos los caminos, siempre estarían el uno para el otro. Y esa era una sensación que aún lo admiraba.

Avanzó por las calles inusualmente bulliciosas de la aldea. Por fin recordó que era día de mercado. Se le ocurrió que tal vez pudiese cruzarse con ella por allí y durante un buen rato se dedicó a deambular entre los puestos esperando topársela en alguna vuelta.

Se cruzó y conversó con más de la mitad de los vecinos de Konoha, pero en ningún caso con Hinata. Suspiró con resignación. Al advertir que el sol iniciaba su caída y que él debía partir antes de que finalice la jornada, desistió de buscarla en el mercado y se decidió a retomar el camino hasta su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

Hacia el atardecer, Hinata entró tímidamente en el apartamento de Kakashi, porque a pesar de que había estado allí en diferentes ocasiones todavía le cohibía la idea de formar parte de su vida hasta ese punto. Se asomó desde atrás de la puerta para no sobresaltarlo con su inesperada presencia, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

No se desalentó. Cargó los paquetes y las bolsas hasta la cocina y los puso arriba de la mesa para empezar a desempacar. Se dio cuenta de que, en definitiva, le estaba preparando una sorpresa, y se solazó con la idea de un encuentro inminente.

Mientras ubicaba las provisiones en los estantes, recordó con una sonrisa la vez que lo ayudó a ordenar el lugar. En ese entonces su sola presencia ya le generaba un desbordante cúmulo de sentimientos, tantos y tan nuevos que apenas si podía manejarlos, mucho menos entenderlos. Los había analizado una y otra vez, y la única conclusión posible venía sobrecargada de connotaciones amorosas. Ya se había enamorado de él, sólo que en aquellos días todavía se hallaba confusa.

Habían recorrido bastante camino. La mayoría de las cosas terminaron por acomodarse, algunas otras se quedaron en suspenso… Aun así, ninguno de los dos dudaría ni retrocedería jamás ante lo que ya sabían que sentían, ni se arrepentirían de ello. Cualquier tipo de diferencia que pudiera poner reparos a su relación había quedado atrás, en el pasado, y en el presente sólo reconocían aquello que los unía e igualaba.

Cuando terminó de acomodar los víveres, por la escasa luz que se colaba en las ventanas Hinata advirtió que anochecía irremisiblemente y que Kakashi aún no llegaba. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared y se preguntó qué tanto lo demoraría al finalizar la jornada y por qué nada parecía salirle bien ese frustrante día.

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Y no sabes a dónde fue?

-La verdad es que no estoy segura, Kakashi-san.

-¿Mencionó al menos la hora a la que llegaría?

-Hinata-sama no dijo nada al respecto. Lo siento.

El ninja se despidió de la criada de los Hyuuga con desaliento. Supo que Hinata lo había estado buscando, pero ahora nadie podía decirle adónde había ido. Miró el cada vez más oscurecido cielo con resignación, entendiendo que al parecer se le negaría la despedida.

Caminó con lentitud dejando que su instinto marcase el rumbo. No tenía ganas de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en esa jugarreta del destino, la clase de obstáculo que había temido enfrentar desde que se vinculó con Hinata y que de repente se hacía presente de la forma más trivial. Sólo se trataba de decirle adiós por un tiempo, pero ningún azar parecía dispuesto a concederle la gracia.

No se sentía enfadado, simplemente desilusionado. Sabía que Hinata se enteraría de los motivos de su partida y entendería la situación, pero quién sabe si llegaría a sospechar las veces que trató de localizarla. Sólo podía contar con que la criada le informase al menos de su paso por el dojo. Ojalá hubiera podido verla aunque sea por unos breves instantes.

Había pensado muy pocas veces en esos vericuetos del amor. Ahora comprendía. No se trataba únicamente de lograr la aprobación de un padre receloso, a fin de cuentas eran dos adultos que gozaban de la facultad de elegir con quién estar, sino que el amor en sí mismo puede atravesar por vicisitudes que no siempre deparan dicha o bienestar. Desacuerdos, errores, deseos personales, temores, palabras desafortunadas, todo eso también forma parte del amor y, a veces, hasta lo constituyen. Incluso los desencuentros. ¿Por qué ellos iban a ser la excepción?

Así que avanzó, avanzó por la calle iluminada por las luces mortecinas de los faroles pensando en las cosas que no podían manejar por más enamorados que estuviesen. Hubiera sido maravilloso mirarla a los ojos para despedirse y llevarse el calor de sus manos para echarla de menos durante el viaje, pero sus pies se detuvieron ya frente a la entrada de la aldea sin haberlo conseguido.

Permaneció allí parado durante algunos instantes. Observó el camino que se abría más allá de las grandes puertas, aunque su mirada escudriñaba íntimamente en otra dirección. De modo que el amor también podía ser ese inoportuno desencuentro… Que así sea, entonces.

Encomendándose a los caprichosos dioses de turno, saludó con la mano en alto a los centinelas mientras trasponía las puertas para dirigirse hacia su nueva misión. Lo demás, como tantas otras veces, se lo dejaría al tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

Desde luego, para cuando Hinata se enteró de que Kakashi la había estado buscando él ya se había marchado, de modo que tuvo que conformarse con saberlo y consolarse con la idea de que algún día se reirían de esos infortunios. Naruto se lo comunicó en persona, por lo que pronto dejó de lamentarse y se preparó para esperarlo.

Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para perder en vanas melancolías, ella también debió cumplir con una serie de obligaciones que en el transcurso de las semanas siguientes la mantuvieron a salvo de desasosiegos inconvenientes. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron tres, cuatro y hasta cinco semanas sin otra novedad más que la de su evidente demora, empezó a sentirse sinceramente contrariada.

En más de una oportunidad consultó con el Hokage al respecto, aunque por cuestiones de discreción y del rango de la misión muy pocas palabras pudo ofrecerle él aparte de la reiterada versión de que Kakashi se encontraba en perfecto estado. Pero Hinata no dudaba de eso, sino que a lo largo de los últimos días empezó a aguijonearla un extraño e insistente presentimiento cuya naturaleza le era imposible dilucidar.

Así se lo transmitió a Naruto hacia el final de la quinta semana de ausencia, y por la ligera contracción de su rostro la kunoichi corroboró que sus aprensiones tenían algún tipo de asidero.

-Tratándose de Kakashi-sensei, la finalización de la misión se está tardando en verdad –admitió él, que la había recibido en su despacho-. Para serte sincero, hace más de una semana que hemos dejado de recibir noticias de su parte.

-¿Más de una semana? –se asombró ella.

-Más de una semana. Lo siento, Hinata, pero no puedo revelarte todos los detalles, solamente puedo confirmarte que hay una irregularidad. Shikamaru afirma que no debe tratarse de nada grave, y sabes que es confiable en sus juicios. Además, todos conocemos de sobra las capacidades de Kakashi.

-No es que desconfíe, Naruto-kun –aclaró la joven-, sino que él no suele conducirse desprolijo cuando se trata de una misión.

-Es verdad –convino Naruto, pensando en ese abrupto y prolongado silencio por centésima vez-. Al menos cuando se trata de trabajo, Kakashi-sensei nunca se muestra tan desaprensivo.

Y a continuación ambos se sumieron por un momento en sus propias cavilaciones. ¿Qué podría haberlo demorado tanto y por qué ya no llegaban noticias de su situación? Además, la distancia que mediaba con la Aldea de la Niebla constituía un verdadero incordio a la hora de establecer una comunicación. ¿Estaría todo realmente bien?

Naruto examinó a Hinata con disimulo, advirtiendo de inmediato la inquietud que la acometía. Así solía ocurrir cuando los shinobis formaban pareja entre sí. Él mismo, en más de una ocasión, se había sentido angustiado esperando el regreso de Sakura cuando le asignaba una de sus misiones solidarias. No obstante, siendo el Hokage, había tenido que conservar la templanza.

Pero Hinata no tenía la obligación de mantenerse impertérrita, no delante de un amigo de toda la vida. Además de su preocupación percibió cierta ansiedad, como si algún tipo de resolución se estuviese incubando dentro de ella. Y no tardó mucho en entender de qué se trataba.

-Quieres ir a verificar por ti misma lo que sucede con Kakashi-sensei, ¿verdad?

La interpelada lo miró con el ceño contraído. No le sorprendía para nada que Naruto entreviera la naturaleza de sus deseos.

-Sí, Naruto-kun, eso es lo que quiero –afirmó.

Él le sostuvo la mirada durante algunos instantes, sopesándolo con mucho cuidado. ¿Aprobaría Kakashi la idea? ¿Qué tal si se hallaba en peligro y Hinata lo complicaba? ¿Y si en realidad no había sucedido nada malo, como estimaba Shikamaru, y la enviaba inútilmente? Tratándose de personas tan cercanas y queridas para él, la decisión se volvía difícil.

Pero qué diablos, ¡él era el Hokage y podía tomar la decisión que considerase más apropiada! Si su amiga necesitaba ir hacia Kakashi para investigar por sí misma los pormenores de sus circunstancias, no podía hacer oídos sordos a esa necesidad. Además, unos días atrás también había hablado con Shikamaru sobre la posibilidad de enviar a alguien en última instancia, y Hinata era la persona idónea para desempeñar ese rol.

-Muy bien –determinó sin pensarlo más-, entonces esta es tu misión: quiero que partas lo antes posible hacia la Aldea de la Niebla, entres en contacto con Hatake Kakashi y envíes un mensaje para informarnos de su paradero y situación.

La kunoichi apenas si pudo creerse tal encargo. Eran las palabras que quería escuchar desde hacía tiempo. Emocionada, aceptó la orden de Naruto con el mayor profesionalismo que pudo invocar reservándose para un mejor momento el agradecimiento que en verdad quería expresarle. Saludó con la formalidad debida y se apresuró hasta su casa para partir sin pérdida de tiempo.

Pasó por el dojo para recoger lo estrictamente necesario y partió. De camino se cruzó con varios de sus compañeros que la interrogaron por esa súbita marcha, pero ella sólo pudo ofrecerles los convencionalismos típicos de la ocasión. Sólo una cosa le interesaba en ese momento y no dejó que nada la distrajera de ello.

La travesía le insumió los mismos días que a Kakashi, movilizándose a pie en ciertos tramos o deslizándose a toda velocidad de rama en rama cuando le convenía. En muy pocas oportunidades le había tocado viajar sola y aquella era la primera vez que mediaba una distancia tan larga. Aun así, con la mente enfocada, a lo largo de esas solitarias y urgidas jornadas nada la amedrentó ni la hizo vacilar.

Cuando por fin arribó a su destino fue recibida con gran afabilidad, pues los sobrevivientes de la guerra recordaban perfectamente a la esforzada usuaria del Byakugan. Ella les comentó a los centinelas los motivos que la traían hasta ese lado del mundo, y aunque se admiraron mucho de verla llegar sola después de un viaje de tal magnitud, no quisieron hacerla esperar y la llevaron ante la Mizukage.

La mujer la recibió sin sorpresa, pues acababa de recibir el mensaje que la anoticiaba de su llegada. También supo las razones de aquella intempestiva visita y procedió a ponerla al tanto de los acontecimientos.

-Hatake Kakashi se encuentra en una aldea cercana ocupándose de los últimos tramos de la misión –explicó-. Sus investigaciones lo llevaron hasta ese lugar y, al tratarse de un problema de infiltración, tuvimos que obrar con extrema precaución.

-Por eso dejaron de enviar informes a Konoha –completó Hinata, comprendiéndolo por fin.

-Así es, me alegra que lo entiendas.

-Tengo que informarle de inmediato al Hokage.

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras cuando Kakashi regrese –pidió la Mizukage, amable pero firme-. Su llegada significará que ya no corremos peligro.

Hinata también comprendió eso, aunque hubo _algo_ que la incomodó otra vez. Por más empeño que puso, de nuevo fue incapaz de detectar el origen del malestar.

-Entiendo -musitó.

Luego de acceder al pedido, la condujeron hasta una habitación donde podría reponerse del viaje. Pero Hinata no estaba cansada, sino ansiosa, sólo que procuró disimularlo. Nadie allí sabía el tipo de lazo que en verdad la unía a Kakashi y tampoco importaba que así fuese, a fin de cuentas había venido desde tan lejos siguiendo las expresas órdenes de Naruto. Lo concerniente al plano sentimental sólo a ella le incumbía y debió soportarlo en soledad.

Para su fortuna, ese mismo día Kakashi habría de desarticular los planes de un pequeño grupo de ninjas renegados. Con ayuda de algunos integrantes de ANBU de la Niebla, rastreó y capturó a los involucrados dejando al descubierto la operación y neutralizando la amenaza por completo. Fue así que al día siguiente del arribo de Hinata él ya se hallaba de regreso para reportar los resultados de la misión.

Al ser informada de su llegada, la kunoichi se dirigió inmediatamente a su encuentro, y cuál no sería el asombro del jounin al verla aparecer frente a sí.

-Hinata –murmuró.

Ella le sonrió con un grado de alivio que sólo él pudo percibir. No precisó muchas explicaciones para comprender los motivos de su presencia y la recibió con discreta amabilidad.

Hinata tampoco necesitó de más demostraciones que la que alcanzó a entrever en sus cálidos ojos oscuros. Luego se repusieron de las emociones y él continuó relatando las novedades ante la Mizukage, que tal vez se hubiese dado cuenta de todo… o quizá de nada.

Cuando finalizó el relato de los detalles, la mujer se aproximó y le tendió la mano. El ninja aceptó el reconocimiento y la estrechó educadamente.

-Como siempre, es un placer trabajar contigo, Kakashi –dijo ella reteniendo la mano más tiempo del convencional-. Eres de lo más confiable y eficaz, sería un gran privilegio que permanecieras en esta aldea.

Él compuso un gesto cortés.

-Sabe bien que pertenezco a Konoha. Aunque trabajar para su nación ha sido una experiencia interesante, sin duda.

La mujer se divirtió al verlo trazar una línea que la dejaba afuera.

-Eso mismo creo yo… de lo _más_ interesante.

A Hinata le desconcertó el repentino tono sugestivo que se proyectó en el intercambio. La Mizukage observaba a Kakashi como si quisiera hechizarlo y entonces entendió, como si un rayo la iluminase de súbito, la verdadera naturaleza de sus constantes inquietudes. Se apenó un poco por la situación y lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue a carraspear con timidez.

Kakashi también supo percatarse de la superflua melosidad contenida en aquellas palabras, pero como la mujer lo había hecho con frecuencia a lo largo de su estadía ya se había acostumbrado y no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. No era esa clase de femineidad la que lo atraía. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente inteligente para advertir que Hinata también la había percibido y que a ella de seguro no le resultaría para nada indiferente.

Con naturalidad soltó la mano de la Mizukage, cruzó las suyas detrás de la espalda cual soldado en posición de descanso y, gentil hasta la médula, solicitó permiso para poder reportarse con su propio superior. Ella sonrió, aún divertida con la escena.

Tal vez se hubiese dado cuenta de todo o quizá de nada. No obstante, la Mizukage ya había notado antes que los encantos femeninos tradicionales no lo conmovían, por lo que comenzó a sospechar, fijándose en Hinata, que era otro tipo de belleza la que podía doblegarlo.

Ser Kage, ser poderosa, mandar sobre los hombres y seguir siendo una mujer conformaban un cóctel que no siempre otorgaba ventajas, porque todavía existía la mirada que juzgaba esa muy poco frecuente combinación. Podía convertirse en la autoridad, pero según esa mirada aún debía preservar su bella apariencia y, en lo posible, casarse y fundar una familia. La Mizukage vivía abrumada por esos mandatos, aunque procurase disimularlo.

Hasta la propia Tsunade se esmeraba por conservar una apariencia joven aun alejada ya de su puesto, ¿por qué no intentaría ella entonces buscar un esposo digno? Kakashi era una alternativa prometedora, más que conveniente, pero por lo visto ya se le habían adelantado.

No quiso retenerlos más. Llamó a uno de sus hombres y le dio instrucciones de abastecerlos para el resto de la estadía y para el viaje de regreso. Luego volvió a agradecerle a Kakashi por su trabajo, esta vez en un tono más cordial y apropiado, y por último los despidió para seguir ocupándose de sus asuntos.

Kakashi y Hinata, aprovechando los recursos disponibles, después de enviar un mensaje a Konoha informando sobre el éxito de la misión se aprovisionaron de lo necesario y partieron por la tarde. Aunque los habían invitado a quedarse algunos días en plan informal, ellos prefirieron no alargar su permanencia. Se despidieron de todos amistosamente e iniciaron el largo viaje de regreso conformándose con el reposo de sus corazones.

El primer tramo del trayecto lo cubririrían a pie. Después de algunos instantes de silenciosa caminata, fue Kakashi el primero en exponer lo que se habían reservado.

-De modo que viniste a buscarme.

Hinata desvió la vista, ruborizada, y luego se abochornó por seguir reaccionando infantilmente delante de él. Hacía tiempo que venía esforzándose por eliminar esos hábitos, pero de vez en cuando su inconciente todavía la traicionaba.

Volteó la cara hacia el ninja dominando el pudor.

-Es porque ta-tardabas –dijo, y por dentro lamentó no poder controlar el pudor y la voz al mismo tiempo. Hubiera sido perfecto.

Él detectó un dejo de reproche. De modo que esto también era el amor.

-La misión resultó ser más complicada de lo que creí al inicio –explicó, insólitamente emocionado por transitar el primer entredicho, por tener que justificarse-. La investigación demandó mucho tiempo y, por ende, se prolongó la resolución.

-¿No había forma de enterar a Konoha?

-No, no la había. Corríamos un gran riesgo.

-Entiendo –repuso ella. Si Kakashi lo decía, entonces era cierto.

-Pero lo bueno es que viniste –insistió él para pincharla.

Esta vez Hinata fue perfectamente capaz de dominar el bochorno.

-Así me lo ordenó Naruto-kun –aclaró, omitiendo la otra _gran_ parte de la verdad. Y de nuevo se reprochó por dentro una actitud tan infantil.

Pero Kakashi no era ningún tonto y se divirtió con ese insospechado rapto de orgullo. Se sentía demasiado feliz de tenerla a su lado e intentó distraerla bromeando con la situación.

-¿Te preocupaba que fuera a desaparecer?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Te preocupaba que fuera a fracasar?

-Nunca pienso en eso.

-¿Te preocupaba que fuera a interesarme en otra mujer?

Hinata volvió a desviar la mirada y se abstuvo de responder. Kakashi vislumbró la índole de su inquietud y desistió de sus bromas. Muy pocas veces se había mostrado particularmente celosa, pero en algunas ocasiones había notado que algo muy delicado venía a ocupar el lugar de los celos de acuerdo a su atemperada personalidad.

Lo sucedido con la Mizukage había obrado como disparador. Sensible a sus sentimientos, Kakashi quiso erradicar cualquier sombra de duda que pudiera haberse generado en su interior. Les había costado mucho llegar hasta esa instancia como para permitirse subestimar esos temores.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta de nosotros? –preguntó de pronto. Hinata lo miró con interrogación-. Que sabemos encontrar motivos para estar juntos a pesar de que todo parezca conducirnos en la dirección contraria.

La joven guardó silencio, meditando en esas palabras. Desde luego, se percató de que él había reparado en su incomodidad y que trataba de serenar esas turbaciones. Siempre le asombraba la agudeza de Kakashi, tan normal en el campo de batalla, pero tan admirable a la hora de discernir en lo profundo de las personas.

Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que hubiese ocurrido algo fuera de lugar entre la Mizukage y él, pero aquel simple intercambio bastó para remover las antiguas inseguridades. Los reparos clásicos para una relación como la suya solían pesar en el de más edad porque se tendía a interpretarlo como una clase de abuso, sobre todo cuando además de esa diferencia existía la distancia propia de los roles que habían ocupado. Sin embargo, alguien como Hinata podía visualizar también el otro costado del asunto.

Tal y como había insinuado su padre una vez, ¿Kakashi siempre se sentiría cómodo con ella? Siendo la de menor edad, ¿podría conducirse a la altura? ¿No era ella la inexperta y la que podía representar una carga? ¿No le convendría una mujer que pudiese igualarlo en vivencias, alguien que pudiese entenderlo mejor? ¿Había ella madurado lo suficiente para caminar a la par?

Sí, las viejas inseguridades se habían despertado y Hinata se halló desarmada. Una vez más, se sintió vulnerable en esa continua batalla contra sí misma.

-Me gustaría hacerlo mejor –murmuró.

Kakashi, que la conocía bien, comprendió su desazón.

-A mí también me gustaría hacerlo mejor –reconoció. Hinata lo miró con asombro, como si a él no pudiera sucederle lo mismo-. Pero apuesto por nosotros, apuesto que lo lograremos si vivimos día por día.

-¿Por qué estás tan convencido?

Kakashi se alzó de hombros.

-Porque sólo nosotros sabemos cuánto nos cuesta y a pesar de ello nos seguimos eligiendo.

A Hinata esas palabras la sacudieron en lo más profundo. Por un momento, dejándose llevar por sus tribulaciones, había perdido de vista que ya eran una pareja y que ya habían iniciado una historia propia y compartida. Incluso si les tocaba atravesar períodos de incertidumbre, todavía podían afrontarlos juntos.

No necesitó más para recordar quién era y por qué estaba con quien estaba. Por fuera le sonrió y por dentro desterró definitivamente cualquier asomo de duda que pudiera albergar. En definitiva, una mujer de verdad es aquella que aprende a cuidarse de convertirse en su propia enemiga.

-Vine por ti –admitió finalmente, tomándolo de la mano como la mujer que era y la que quería ser para él.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Te hace feliz?

-Mucho.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué hasta ese punto?

Kakashi sonrió también estrechando con fuerza la mano enlazada a la suya, de la que no pensaba desasirse jamás.

-Porque puedes hacer una cosa que muy pocos consiguen realizar –contestó-, incluyéndome tal vez: puedes transformar tu debilidad en tu mayor potencial y puedes convertir tu inseguridad en determinación. Y esa, Hinata-san, es una belleza muy difícil de encontrar.

Esta vez, Hinata se ruborizó a causa de la sinceridad más que del halago proferido. Emocionada, hubiera querido ofrecerle una devolución acorde o superior, pero las palabras le fallaban.

-¿Ahora sí vas a besarme? –bromeó él, notando su aturdimiento.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –lo reprendió ella.

-Por todos los cielos, muchacha, ¡el honorífico no ayuda!

-Pero nos mantiene atentos al camino –señaló Hinata, divertida.

Y así es como la más insegura termina siendo la única persona sensata. Kakashi suspiró para sus adentros, postergando sus ansias amorosas para una mejor y más privada ocasión.

El amor que los constituía estaba conformado por innumerables facetas, algunas positivas, otras no tanto. Como cualquier pareja normal transitarían por momentos de felicidad, por momentos de aflicción y por momentos de incertidumbre, a veces sin preverlo y a veces sin saber cómo luchar. Sin embargo, mientras estuviesen convencidos, sabrían encontrar el modo de cuidar lo que tenían.

Ni para ellos ni para nadie el amor acontece de forma fácil. Por el contrario, más bien tiende a ponernos a prueba constantemente, nos desafía y nos sacude para obligarnos a medirnos y conocer hasta dónde podemos llegar. Pero cuando un hombre ama, o cuando una mujer ama, cuentan con su convicción para seguir peleando y resistiendo, para afirmarse en la elección, para seguir creyendo que es posible.

 **FIN**


End file.
